No me importa
by Shiro2
Summary: ULTIMO CAPÍTULO! DHr. Draco tiene que tomar una gran decisión, de cualquier forma perderá algo importante. Su familia o Hermione? Reviews please
1. La vuelta a Hogwarts

**           No me importa.**

****

Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de etc etc… Ya se sabe de sobra, y mi intención es solo pura diversión y rayadas de cabeza. 

Que se disfrute.

**1. ****La vuelta a Hogwarts.**

Era el sexto año en que pasaban Harry y sus amigos en la escuela Hogwarts. 

La celebración de la apertura del nuevo curso se estaba llevando a cabo en el gran comedor, como siempre, y Dumbledore se disponía a hacer el breve discurso con el que empezaba el gran banquete tras haber distribuido a los nuevos estudiantes en las respectivas casas.

Hermione estaba sentada junto a Ron y frente a ellos Harry.

- Es bastante extraño que no hayamos empezado el curso metidos en algún lío- comento Ron con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa sarcástica .

- Aquí queda demostrado que vamos madurando, no?- respondió una oportuna Hermione, en eso que Ron se giró a mirarla de reojo sonrojado. Los sentimientos de este hacia la chica no habían quedado totalmente demostrados en los últimos años, y llegó a la conclusión de que posiblemente no era amor, sino simple admiración por su amiga.

En la otra punta del comedor, en la mesa de los Slytherin, un chico de cabellos engominados miraba la escena con cierto desprecio. A este los años le habían echo acentuar su odio hacia el grupito de Potter.

- ¿Otra vez observándoles Malfoy?- preguntó Grave, él al igual que su compañero Goyle, seguían siendo los perros guardianes de Draco Malfoy, habían cosas que nunca cambiarían.

- Solo estaba pensando en cuanto más durará esa felicidad de San Potter. Espero que pronto pueda ver la cara de ese imbécil restregándose por el suelo al igual que su ridículo amigo Weasley 

- ¿Y que me dices de la listilla aquella?- insistió Goyle en un tono irónico.

- Ah sí! La pequeña sangre sucia de Granger. Se de sobras que donde caigan sus amiguitos ella irá detrás, tendrá su merecido después de tantas aventurillas y méritos inmerecidos, y…- su rencor hacia Hermione también había aumentado, no es que le hubiese echo nada directamente, pero el simple echo de estar con aquellos dos le ponía de los nervios, y su odio, inculcado por su familia, hacia los sangre sucia, había convertido a la chica en el punto culminante de su desprecio hacia aquel grupo. 

Tras la ceremonia todos los estudiantes se encaminaron a sus respectivas casas. Antes de separarse, Malfoy se dirigió a Harry y Ron.

- Parece que este año nos volvemos a ver las caras Potter? No hay forma de que vosotros salgais de mi vista- dijo Malfoy haciendo una medio sonrisa y alzando una ceja.

- Bueno tengo que decir que el sentimiento es mutuo, no me emociona tener que verte a todas horas- respondió Harry.

- Dicen que los malos bichos nunca desaparecen así que…- terminó diciendo Ron

- Si eso es, no hay forma de que desaparezcáis, aunque tu Potter, tras los acontecimientos del último año, no creo que tardes mucho.

- Aquí el único que tendría que desaparecer eres tú Malfoy- replicó Hermione que salió de detrás de Ron- sólo los que se esconden tras  la influencia de su familia y amigos matones pueden hacer esas declaraciones, verdad? Ya me gustaría verte enfrentarte a nosotros sin compañía Malfoy- esto último lo dijo con la cara roja y los puños bien cerrados. No soportaba  la autovaloración que se tenía Draco Malfoy y todo lo que les había echo, especialmente a ella.

- Ya veo que tú eres también de las personas que se esconden detrás de sus amigos para enfrentarse a la gente, te felicito Granger, pero mejor que cierres tu boca, sangre sucia!

- Déjalo ya Malfoy, y vete ya de una vez- dijo Ron poniéndose a la defensiva delante de Hermione.

Al ver esto, Draco enarcó las cejas y mirándoles furiosamente se dirigió, junto con Crave y Goyle hacía su casa.

Los tres amigos se quedaron mirándole mientras se marchaba.

- En cierta manera me da lástima- dijo Hermione en casi un susurro.

- QUE? Pero como puedes decir eso- contestó un irritado Ron poniéndose bastante rojo.

- Pues no lo sé, es lo que me inspira- y con esto se fueron a sus dormitorios, con un Ron bastante escandalizado por el comentario y un Harry que miraba hacia el techo pensativo 

"Me parece que este volverá a ser un año movidito en la escuela" pensó Harry.

"¿Por qué me irrita tanto? ¿Por qué? No consigo controlarme cuando ella se mete por en medio, su mísera presencia me pone de los nervios.." y con esto Draco Malfoy se propuso irse a la cama.

Fin del capitulo 1.

Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno, No es que esté super intrigante ni nada de eso, pero a mi me gusta. Que pasará de nuevo en este curso, eh? Pues ya lo pensaré, pero me interesa más experimentar en los cambios que han sufrido los personajes después de tanto tiempo y en una época en la que van madurando. Por cierto, una aclaración, cuando Malfoy se refiere a los acontecimiento del año pasado, quiere decir, cuando Voldemort anda suelto por ahí y… no se lo que pasa porque el quinto libro aun no ha salido, jejejejeeje.

Pues eso, espero opiniones. Besinhos.  

****


	2. Las clase empiezan y

**2. Las clases empiezan y…**

La rutina de las clases volvía a la escuela, aunque Harry, Ron y Hermione no coincidían tanto como antes en la escuela, ya que los dos chicos no tenían las mismas preferencias a la hora de coger asignaturas optativas que Hermione. Ella siempre prefería obtar por aquellas que tuvieran una finalidad más práctica que aquellas que solo servían para que algunos profesores se lucieran en ciertas artes (cosa que ella no soportaba)

Pero la coincidencia en las asignaturas obligatorias, hacían que estos se vieran lo suficiente a lo largo del día. Al igual que ocurría al tener que seguir compartiendo clases con las otras casas. 

En una de estas clases, especialmente la de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, coincidieron con los Slytherin.  El problema que había ahora fue que el supuesto nuevo profesor, no había aparecido, por lo que muchos alumnos llegaron a la misma graciosa conclusión.

- Parece que este año el profesor de esta asignatura ha desaparecido antes de hora, siempre duran un poco más- dijo Ron. 

- Esto no es bueno Ron, empezando las clases y ya falta un profesor hará que nos retrasemos en el temario- adjuntó una Hermione bastante irritada. No soportaba perder clases y esto era lo último que quería nada más empezar el curso.

- Relájate Hermione, no pasará nada, el profesor se responsabilizará de su ausencia… supongo- Harry había tenido bastantes extrañas experiencias con todos los profesores de esta asignatura, y esperaba que por fin este fuera una excepción, pero algo le decía que esto no sería así.

Dos pupitres atrás de ellos Malfoy estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. No soportaba a esos, el estar cerca de ellos le ponía a cien. Pero a la vez le daba cierto énfasis a la cuestión de fastidiarles. Siempre había disfrutado cuando había podido molestarles, aunque fuera un momento corto. Pero esta vez no se le ocurría nada. 

¿Por qué necesitaba tanto tener que molestarles? Podría estar pensando en otras cosas,  tendría que centrarse más en que su familia se sintiese orgullosa de él, ya que por más que intentaba no conseguía nada.

Su padre ya le había recriminado bastante que él tendría que estar provocando que Potter se sintiese incomodo en su vida en Hogwarts, ya que en las clases él era el portador del nombre Malfoy y tenía que hacer justicia a todos los méritos que se había llevado su familia en tiempos más tenebrosos, incluso en los últimos acontecimientos su familia había conseguido subir cierta posición entre las familias que seguían al lado de Voldemort, pero él…. él no había echo nada, sólo había estado al lado de su familia, pero no había conseguido hacer nada para que ellos estuvieran ahí. Su padre ya se lo había recriminado bastante. Ya le había insistido que para ser merecedor del apellido Malfoy tendría que ganarselo, y la única forma sería conseguirlo dentro de la escuela. Si ya ahí se ganaba una buena posición y respeto entre sus compañeros (aunque eso ya lo tenía en buena parte, pero al igual que lo anterior era gracias al apellido de su padre), si conseguía todo eso, a lo mejor se ganaría el respeto de su padre y con ello una buena posición en el mundo de la magia. Primero pequeños pasos, más tarde ya se vería.

Metido en estos pensamientos siguió observando a los tres amigos, hasta que un ruido en la puerta del despacho del profesor hizo que volviera a la realidad.

- Parece ser que el nuevo profesor de la asignatura de Defensa contra las artes oscuras no ha podido venir, así que mientras se resuelve el problema la clase de hoy da por terminada- dijo un disgustado profesor Snape, el tener que hacer de portavoz de la asignatura que ansiaba por encima de todo no le hacía demasiada gracia.

- QUE?????? Y ahora que hacemos?- dijo una escandalizada Hermione.

- Pues irnos fuera a hacer el perro, como no?- respondió un Ron rápido de reflejos.

- Eh! Pues a mi me parece bien, vamos- dijo Harry.

- Bueno, esta bien, pero más tarde preferiría ir a la biblioteca- siempre tan práctica, Hermione prefería ocupar su tiempo libre en cosas más entretenidas, aunque pasar el rato con sus amigos también lo era.

Todos abandonaron la clase y se encaminaron a fuera, donde se encontraba los jardines y demás lugares fuera de las paredes de la escuela. A nadie le apetecía ir a hacer trabajos, y más habiendo empezado recientemente las clases.

Malfoy, Goyle y Grabbe  se sentaron junto a un árbol a bastante distancia de donde se encontraban Harry y los demás.

- Malfoy, ¿qué crées que habrá pasado con el nuevo profersor?- preguntó Grabbe.

- Es verdad, es bastante extraño- terminó diciendo Goyle.

Draco estaba demasiado absorto pensando en otras cosas que no prestó atención a sus dos compañeros. En ese momento su mirada estaba más allá de donde se encontraban aquellos. Esta se centraba en los otros tres.

En ese momento observó como Hermione se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el interior de la escuela, dejando a sus dos amigos charlando.

"La verdad es que no comprendo como esos tres se llevan tan bien, unos paletos y una empollona, no encuentro el sentido, pero hacen una curiosa combinación; un pobretón hijo de magos, una sangre sucia y un tipo famoso que se lo debe todo a algo que hizo sin tener consciencia. Es demasiado patético"  pensaba Draco mientras una lechuza negra se acercaba a donde se encontraban.

- Eh, Malfoy! Ahí viene tu lechuza- dijo Crabbe

Con un ligero movimiento, el ave se posó en el hombro de Draco, este cogió la carta que esta traía.

- Es de mi padre. Que raro, no acostumbra a enviarme cartas tan pronto- extrañado abrió la carta.

_"Draco_

_Tu madre y yo nos vamos por asuntos de nuestra familia y de todos los nuestros los próximos meses.  En las vacaciones te quedarás en la escuela. _

_Te recuerdo que no has hecho ningún progreso, y nuestra familia está a la espera. _

_El consejo está averiguando nuevos casos de muggles con aptitudes para la magia, sangre sucias, y eso dará paso a una contaminación de nuestro mundo, nos reuniremos para intentar resolver estos problemas, ocultar o eliminar, para que nunca sean reconocidos los magos hijos de muggles . _

_Ya me informarán de tus progresos dentro de Hogwarts. Te informaré de nuestro regreso._

_L. Malfoy"_

"Siempre igual, nunca me tienen en cuenta para nada"- pensó Draco cada vez más irritado.

Se levantó bruscamente y se alejó de donde se encontraban Grabbe y Goyle, estos se quedaron perplejos pero no le siguieron, sabían de sobra que cuando este estaba furioso era mejor no acercarse.

Tenía que pensar en algo, tenía que idear un plan para que sus padres se dieran cuenta de que él también valía, era insoportable como se sentía a menudo en estas situaciones. Mientras seguía andando apresuradamente por los corredores del castillo, Malfoy chocó al doblar una esquina con alguien, provocando que se cayeran todos los libros que ella llevaba.

Hermione estaba en el suelo con las cejas fruncidas y cara irritada.

- Se puede saber por donde andas?- dijo Hermione- se nota que lo haces apropósito, Malfoy.

Draco no contestó inmediatamente, al contrario, se le quedó mirando con cara sorprendida, pero se quedó plantado frente a ella. Entonces lo vió claro:

- Yo no tengo que darte explicaciones, sangre sucia, tú también tendrías que fijarte por donde andas.

- Por lo menos podrías ayudar a recoger, no?

- Espero que estes bromeando. Yo nunca me rebajaría a ayudar a gente como tú- dijo sarcásticamente Malfoy

- Ya veo. Pues si me permites- dijo Hermione casi en un susurro. Su tono era prácticamente triste, cosa que extraño al chico. ¿Por qué no protestaba como lo hacía siempre? Claro, cuando lo hacía estaba delante de sus amiguitos. 

Mientras Hermione se iba, Draco la observó en silencio, el pensamiento que había pasado por su mente mientras hablaba con la chica estaba tomando forma. Si conseguía dañar a Hermione…. Incluso podría conseguir que la expulsasen de la escuela… una sangre sucia menos en la escuela, sus padres se sentirían orgullosos de él, por fin lo conseguiría…. Pero sería difícil, muy difícil, Hermione era una estudiante  ejemplar y esto tendría a su favor delante de los profesores. 

Pero, y si consiguiera que sufriera a través de su amigos? Si… eso podría funcionar, conocía bastante bien a esos tres, y eso tenía a su favor, lo utilizaría contra ellos. Así también mataría a "tres pájaros" de un tiro.

Sólo faltaba idear un plan, y esto llevaría su tiempo. En ese mismísimo momento se le reflejó en su mente el rostro de Hermione, triste como lo había estado hace unos segundos diciéndole la última frase antes de irse.

De inmediato la eliminó, era una sangre sucia, nada más, solo le había sorprendido su reacción. Ahora el único rostro que quería ver de ella, era sufriendo. 

Ahora había que pensar en como ejecutar su plan. Pero tenía tiempo, mucho tiempo, y en parte se lo debería agradecer a sus padres por dejarle allí.

Mientras tanto, por otro lado Hermione se dirigía a la sala principal de Gryfindor. En ese momento estornudó, varias veces. 

-¡Vaya! Eso debe ser que alguien está pensando en mí- se giró hacia el pasillo por donde había venido desde la biblioteca, con un gesto pensativo se giró y se adentro por el cuadro de la señora gorda  para entrar en la sala común de Gryfindor.

-------Fin del segundo Capitulo-------

Más de lo mismo, no avanza mucho la historia, solo este capitulo da pie al argumento del fic, creo, sino es que luego cambie de opinión ;P , siempre he sido muy indecisa en estos asuntos.

En este capitulo se he tratado mucho la mentalidad de Draco Malfoy, y la gran presión que siente a causa de su familia. Pero que se le va a hacer, si el pobre chico a crecido así. 

A ver como se las entiende para llevar a cabo ese plan, mira que es malo, ni siquiera se agacha para ayudar a una chica…. Bueno, ya se verá….

He actualizado pronto, puede ser que ahora tarde en actualizar más,( los trabajos me agobian….shiro=estresada) Intentaré hacer los próximos caps. más largos, pero la verdad es que no me da para más. Intento no ser rápida en los sucesos y esto es el resultado.

Gracias por esos reviews, me han hecho ilusión. Espero que sigais opinando y si no os gusta algo por favor decirlo que aquí esta una para mejorar.

Pues nada, a esperar la próxima acutalización. 

Muchos besinhos.


	3. Entre libros y escobas

**_3. Entre libros y escobas_**

****

La hora del desayuno se aproximaba, y si Hermione no se daba prisa llegaría tarde. 

Estaba frente al espejo de la habitación dándose sus últimos toques antes de salir, en la puerta la esperaba Ginny.

-Hermione, date prisa! Los demás están abajo esperandonos.

- No se que hacer con este pelo, haga lo que haga siempre está igual. Bueno no importa, si lo he llevado así tantos años no importará que lo lleve unos cuantos más- y dicho esto se encamino con su amiga a la puerta y bajaron al salón donde les esperaban Harry y Ron.

Cuando entraron al gran comedor se dirigieron a sus asientos, pero en un acto reflejo Hermione observó la mesa de Slytherin, allí estaban Crabbe y Goyle, y en medio de estos estaba Malfoy. Se dio cuenta que esta vez él no miraba hacia donde ellos estaban, en cierta manera eso le alivió.

Días antes se había dado cuenta que siempre que entraban, ella con sus amigos, él los observaba y en de un modo u otro eso la incomodaba, parecía que al mirarles les estuviera echando todos los males, pero hoy había sido diferente.

Pero a la vez, parecía que sin las miradas de Malfoy, el día no era igual, se había convertido en una rutina, y a ella no le gustaban los cambios, nunca le habían gustado, aunque este sobrara, se había convertido en el día a dia.

Se fijó también que Pansy Parkinson estaba sentada frente a él, todo el colegio sabía que estaba colada por Draco, pero a ella no le importaba disimularlo nada. Resultaba bastante patético el como se dejaba humillar por él, por el simple hecho de que le gustara. En esto Hermione era distinta a ella, sería más disimulada, pero claro, aún no había llegado el caso de que ella necesitara actuar así, o eso creía.

- Hermione, estas bien?- Ron ya se había sentado y al girarse se había quedado mirando a Hermione, la cual estaba observando en la dirección donde se encontraba la mesa de Slytherin.

- Eh? Ah si lo siento, me había despistado- dicho esto empezaron a desayunar.

En ese momento la profesora  McGonagal exigió silencio, ya que iba a hablar el director Dumbledore.

- He de comunicaros que ya hemos recibido al nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, se incorporará los próximos días a las clases, así que podréis comenzar este año ya esta asignatura…

- Rayos, tan pronto? Yo creía que podríamos disfrutar más tiempo sin esta clase- exclamó desilusionadamente Ron, mientras tanto el profesor Dumbledore seguía haciendo las presentaciones.

- Os presento al profesor Beuer- en ese momento entró por la puerta trasera de la zona de los profesores un hombre desaliñado, con oscuros cabellos atados a una cola y ropas oscuras, daba realmente miedo, el profesor Snape le miraba desde una esquina con una expresión de desprecio.

En ese momento los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron de par en par y su rostro se volvió de un tono pálido,.

- Que te ocurre Draco?- preguntó Goyle

- Demonios…no me esperaba esto….-murmuraba para si Draco.

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Gryfindor.

-Digamos que si que da el cante de ser un profesor de artes oscuras…no se porque, pero estos siempre tienen pinta de siniestros. A saber de donde los sacan-Harry sabía de sobra como habían sido todos los profesores de esta asignatura que había tenido, y este podría no ser una excepción.

Tras acabar la cena, los alumnos se dirigían a sus casas. Mientras los alumnos de Slytherin se encaminaban a la suya, el nuevo profesor Beuer se acercó a ellos dirigiéndose a Malfoy.

- Ven un momento conmigo muchacho, he de hablar contigo de unos asuntillos- tragando saliva Draco siguió al profesor dejando atrás a sus compañeros.

- Me conoces verdad?- preguntó Beuer

- Claro que sí, usted es amigo de mi padre, como es que ha entrado como profesor, se suponía que no aceptaban a "mortífagos" en la escuela, no?

- Claro que no, pero nosotros siempre tenemos recursos, más ahora que antes, claro.

- Que quiere entonces?

- Pues muy sencillo, me ha enviado en parte tú padre para vigilar lo que haces, esperan ansiosos tus progresos, aunque últimamente no son muchos que digamos.

Esto hizo enfurecer por dentro a Malfoy, ya tenía bastantes preocupaciones para añadir a este hombre en su lista.

- No se preocupe  de eso, ya me estoy encargando de ello, mi objetivo es eliminar de aquí a Potter y a sus amiguitos, incluida la sangre sucia-Draco intentaba contenerse, pero sus ojos le delataban, unos ojos llenos de ira pero a la vez de miedo.

- Eso esperaba oír, ya que llevas intentando eso unos seis años, y no vemos ningún resultado, si no haces nada tendremos que llevar a cabo nuestro plan, y eso haría que usted perdiese otra oportunidad para ganarse el respeto de toda su familia y los mortífagos.

- ¿De qué plan está hablando?

- Eliminar a los sangre sucia de la escuela, ya que ese plan falló una vez, se volverá a intentar con más fuerza que antes, y deshacernos de una vez de Potter….así de sencillo, al ser yo profesor de aquí no tendré ningún problema al equivocarme ligeramente en un conjuro, así que….

- Espere!!......-esta nueva información hizo poner nervioso a Draco, no lo esperaba, lo único que quería era fastidiar a Hermione y a sus amigos, y ahora le presentaban esta idea, era demasiado, su corazón latía con fuerza, no entendía el porqué. La ayuda que podría ser Beuer dentro de la escuela facilitaría las cosas, pero esto, no lo esperaba, una cosa es que fueran expulsados, una muy diferente era que fuesen eliminados. Tendría que alegrarse, Potter desaparecería de su vista, pero…pero….

- Déjeme tiempo señor, déme una oportunidad de demostrar a mi padre que yo también soy digno de llevar el apellido Malfoy. Pero eliminar a todos los sangre sucia sería muy sospechoso, por lo menos déjeme intentar si puedo deshacerme del grupo de Potter.- expresó esto con mucha dificultad intentado que no se notara lo nervioso que estaba por dentro.

-  Muy bien, pero no tendrás todo el año, date prisa, y no arruines el plan. Por cierto, no me descubras, ante los ojos de los demás seremos simples profesor y alumno, está claro?

- Claro señor, ningún problema- intento mostrar una de sus sonrisas irónicas pero le salió demasiado forzada.

De camino a la casa Slytherin, Malfoy seguía pensando en lo que había pasado.

"No lo entiendo, porqué me alteré, debería alegrarme, todos mis problemas estarán resueltos, estando aquí Beuer no habrá ningún problema para que apliqué mis planes libremente. Pero que pasó, porqué pensé en Hermione, es una sangre sucia, y como todos los demás sangre sucia debe desaparecer, son un insulto para nuestro mundo, pero… porqué…el simple echo de que cuando dijo que los sangre sucias serían eliminados…me apené…no lo entiendo…que me importa lo que le pase…si ya no está todo irá mejor…pero aún así…yo…"

En ese momento antes de llegar al pasillo que le conduciría a su casa oyó unas voces familiares.

- Que te pasaba antes, eh? Porque estabas mirando hacía los Slytherin?-era la voz de Ron, esta conversación le interesaba, a quién podría estar regañando por aquello?

- Yo no les miraba…además que te importa?-a Draco le dio un vuelco el corazón, era Hermione. No lo entendía, Weasley estaba riñiendo a Granger porque se había quedado mirando hacía su mesa?

- Te comportas de una forma muy extraña últimamente, se puede saber que te pasa?-cada vez se alteraba más, resultaba gracioso a Malfoy el saber como reaccionaba Ron ante Hermione cuando hacía esta algo que no le agradaba, como la escenita de cuarto curso con Víctor Krum, se notaba bastante de los sentimientos de este por la chica.

- Estoy cansada Ron, no me comporto de forma diferente,      entiendes?- la conversación empezaba a subir de tono, Draco pensó que era un buen momento de abandonar el lugar, las disputas por tonterías no lo interesaban.

- Ahora no me dirás que no estabas fijándote en Malfoy, no?-en este momento Draco se detuvo, pero a que venía esto?, pensó que debería quedarse un poco más- No creas que no me he fijado, últimamente siempre le estas observando, respóndeme a eso entonces- las orejas de este no podían estar tan rojas, cuando Ron se alteraba este era una característica común en él.

- Esto…yo…-Hermione empezó a balbucear nerviosamente, Draco se quedó sorprendido, no pensaba que la conversación podría acabar en esto, le intrigaba lo que contestaría la chica, de una manera emocionante como no había sentido, tenía la urgente necesidad de saber que pasaba por la cabeza de Hermione.

- Hermione?- Ron se impacientaba.

- Ron…no es lo que parece…esto…

- Pero Hermione….porque está colorada…no será que…-Hermione se quedó callada sin contestar, el mal humor de Ron empezaba a crecer y la impaciencia a Draco por la respuesta iba a estallar.

-------------------------------Fin del capítulo-----------------------

Bueno, ya estamos de vuelta, estoy tan ocupada que me daba lástima dejar este capitulo para mucho tiempo, así que lo escribí un poco a corriendas, pero no me quedó tan mal después de todo.

¿qué será lo que contestará Hermione? ¿Por qué Draco se habrá puesto tan nervioso? ¿Podrá contener Ron su mal genio antes de estallar? ¿Sobreviviré hasta escribir el próximo capitulo o los trabajos de clase me destruiran? Lo veremos próximamente, t ata ta chaaaaaaaaaaan

Pues nada, espero reviews porfa, que si no me opinais no puedo mejorar, esa es mi gran intención. Gracias por los anteriores reviews, de verdad que me hacen mucha ilusión.

Pues nada hasta la próxima, besos.

Pd: perdón por hacer un fic tan predecible, uf, y siento seguir haciendo los capitulos cortos pero esque no me da tiempo a más. Así que más capitulos habrán, jejejeje. 


	4. No lo entiendo

**_4. No lo entiendo_**

****

Hermione seguía frente a Ron en medio del pasillo, mientras tanto, escondido en un rincón continuaba escuchando Draco.

- Vamos Hermione, no tengo toda la noche, porque estás tan pendiente de Malfoy últimamente?- Ron no podía evitar subir la voz, la rabia empezaba a subir por todo su cuerpo.

- Yo…yo…no-Si hubiera podido, Draco habría salido y la habría cogido para que dijera lo que tuviera que decir antes de que los nervios le comieran vivo, pero porque le importaba tanto lo que tenía que decir?

- No es lo que parece, solo estoy vigilando-dijo por fin la chica- creo que está planeando algo nuevo y no quiero que nos pille por sorpresa.

- Era eso?-no sonaba convincente del todo, pero Hermione no solía mentir. Por otro lado Draco se quedó con un palmo de narices, solo eso? Tanto alargar la cosa para acabar diciendo eso? Pero…porque le había decepcionado tanto esa respuesta?

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- dijo el profesor Snape que al escuchar los gritos de Ron se había acercado a ver que pasaba.

- Esto…ya nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones- dijo una acalorada Hermione.

- Esta bien, tu también Malfoy, de acuerdo?- se dirigió el profesor a Draco, que era perfectamente visible desde donde se encontraba Snape.

- Malfoy?- dijo con voz baja Hermione.

Este giró sobre sus pasos y salió corriendo hacia su casa, dejando a los otros con caras bastantes sorprendidas. Lo había escuchado todo.

Caminando hacia sus habitaciones:

- Que hacía Malfoy escuchando nuestra conversación?- empezó diciendo Ron.

-  No lo se, pero escuchó todo lo que dije, sobre lo de estar vigilándolo y todo eso- a Hermione no le importaba que lo hubiera escuchado, al fin y al cabo no había sido totalmente sincera, pero porqué no había dicho la verdad? Ni ella misma se entendía, simplemente se quedaba mirando a Malfoy solo por curiosidad, intentando averiguar como era él en verdad, porque solo conocía al Draco Malfoy que siempre se enfrentaba a ellos y nos los dejaba en paz, no conocía al Draco Malfoy que convivía con sus compañeros de Slytherin, pero después de haberlo observado durante unos poco días se había dado cuenta que en verdad era un chico bastante solitario, a pesar de tener a la gente alrededor haciéndole la vida fácil como lo era Crabbe y Goyle. Había confirmado sus sospechas, sentía lástima por Draco Malfoy.

Mientras tanto, Draco corría hacia su habitación. Le habían descubierto escuchándoles, pero, que importaba? Tampoco habían dicho nada que el no supiera. Pero, porque le había desilusionado tanto la respuesta de Hermione? Que esperaba? Que se hubiera fijado en él? Eso era imposible, y si hubiera sido cierto, porque le interesaba, ella era una sangre sucia, era escoria, demonios, una sangre sucia interesada por él, era impensable. Pero a pesar de ello, sabía que esperaba otra respuesta. 

Subiendo las escaleras, casi sin respiración y limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de la camisa dijo en voz alta casi sin darse cuenta:

              "¡No lo entiendo!"

Al día siguiente fueron a desayunar como si nada de la noche anterior hubiera ocurrido.

Pero de vez en cuando Draco miraba de reojo a los de la mesa de Gryfindor, pero no encontraba una mirada de respuesta. Era más que lógico, al darse cuenta, aquellos dos, de que él estaba espiando, ahora serían más cuidadosos en todo lo que hicieran.

La primera clase era Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, así que empezarían con el nuevo profesor Beuer.

- Me pregunto como dará sus clases? Tendrá que recuperar el tiempo perdido desde que empezaron las clases- Hermione ya volvía a la normalidad, siempre pensando en lo mejor para los estudios. Aunque había algunos que no pensaban lo mismo.

- Pues la verdad, con la suerte que hemos tenido con estos profesores, será igual de rarito- contestó Harry sentándose junto a Ron.

Hermione sentía la mirada punzante de alguien que la observaba, al girarse para ver quien era se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Malfoy, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y clavó la mirada sobre la mesa.

Era normal que él la mirara ahora de esa manera, después de la conversación de anoche él la estaría vigilando. Pero se sentía bastante incomoda de que le mirara de esa manera, ya que ella no había sido nunca el motivo de sus típicas miradas que siempre lanzaba a Harry y a Ron. Ahora le tocaba el turno a ella.

En el otro lado de la clase, Parkinson miraba de forma descarada a Malfoy, y de él seguía la mirada hasta Granger, esto le puso furiosa, estaba acostumbrada de que Draco fijara su mirada hacía los otros dos, pero esta novedad le ponía los pelos de punta, sabía que sería otra estratagema de Malfoy para meterse con el grupito Potter, pero el saber que ahora su atención se fijaba en la pequeña sangre sucia le hacía perder la paciencia.

De pronto apareció en la clase el profesor Beuer.

- Vamos a empezar la clase, al haber perdido tantas clases para hacer la sustitución de profesorado, vamos a ponernos al día. Por parejas haréis un trabajo de los primeros temas de los libros que os daré al final de la clase, después de prepararlos minuciosamente, haréis una exposición para los demás alumnos explicando y llevando a cabo los conjuros propuestos de cada tema. Ha quedado claro?- se oyó un gran murmullo en la clase, unos en desacuerdo y otro pocos a favor.

- Pero profesor- dijo levantando la mano Hermione- habrá muchas cuestiones que no sabremos resolver nosotros solos.

- Eso ya será problema vuestro, no tenéis una biblioteca? Pues utilizadla- dijo con tono despectivo ya que localizó a la sangre sucia de que tanto había hablado su colega Lucius Malfoy.

Ahora los alumnos estaban hablando entre sí para hacer las parejas, pero de pronto Beuer pidió silencio.

- Sabía que las parejas se harían dentro de cada casa, así que yo haré las parejas por sorteo para mezclar los alumnos de la casa opuesta. Es una gran oportunidad para que os relaciones con los otros.- aquí empezaba su plan, si conseguía que el odio que tenían los de una casa con los de la otra se acentuara…y si así conseguía que Malfoy empezara a llevar a cabo algún plan para que así inmediatamente él pudiera aplicar el suyo, toda esta farsa terminaría cuanto antes y él podría quitarse de en medio a todos aquellos que no tenían derecho de llevar el rango de mago.

- Mezclarnos con los slytherin? Pero dónde se ha visto eso, es bastante incomodo tener que compartir clases con ellos, pero ahora tener que hacer trabajos conjuntos, ya es demasiado- dijo Ron sin darse cuenta que se había puesto rojo de la rabia, odia a gran parte de los Slytherin y este trabajo haría que su rabia aumentara.

- Que pasa Weasley? Tienes miedo?- dijo con una sonrisa cínica Malfoy

- Callate Malfoy- se giró y contestó Harry de forma tranquila, ya estaba más que acostumbrado de contestar de esa forma a Draco.

- Silencio de una vez- subió la voz Beuer- ahora con un conjuro cada uno recibirá un pequeña luz de color, quien tenga el mismo color será su pareja.

Con un ligero movimiento de varita hizo que en las manos de cada alumno apareciera una pequeña bola de luz de un color.

A Harry le apareció una de color rojo, a Ron de color azul y a Hermione de color verde.

- Ahora buscad a vuestro compañero.

A Harry le tocó con Parkinson, a Ron con Goyle, a Hermione(lo adivinais?) con Malfoy. Draco sabía que esto había sido demasiada casualidad, así que comprendió que el sorteo había estado amañado por Beuer, y entrevió sus intenciones. Ron estaba furioso, mira que tocarle con el pesado de Goyle, pero lo que no soportaba fue que a Hermione le hubiera tocado con Malfoy, que haría este cuando estuvieran a solas? Después de escuchar la conversación de anoche él seguro que se metería con ella, y todo, en parte, había sido culpa suya, si no la hubiera presionado ella no habría dicho nada y Malfoy no habría se habría enterado.

-Ya habiendo distribuido las parejas tenéis una semana entera para prepararlo, esta clase seguirá impartiéndose a partir de cómo sigue el temario, así ya no se perderá más tiempo. Ahora veamos que tema os toca a cada uno…

Toda una semana quedando a solas con él, pensaba Hermione, seguro que me lo pondrá bastante difícil y estaré bastante incómoda, por qué me ha tenido que tocar precisamente con él?

Por otro lado Draco; ahora que sé que voy a estar con ella, sinceramente no se que voy a hacer, no tenía pensado actuar tan precipitadamente, pero sería una tontería desperdiciar esta oportunidad, tengo que conseguir deshacerme de ella, pero…en parte no…de verdad que no me entiendo. Mientras seguía pensando en su situación la clase se dio como acabada.

Al levantarse todos, Hermione se acercó donde Malfoy estaba.

- Malfoy, que vamos a hacer?- intentó que su voz sonara lo más arrogante posible, no quería que le pillara desprevenida.

- Pues hacer el trabajo, no? No quiero que me cateen la asignatura por este pequeño problema de comunicación. Además, no hay que preocuparse, haciendo el trabajo contigo seguro que saco buena nota, eres una sabelotodo de cuidado- lo dijo despectivamente, pero creyó que no le había salido como él quería, más parecía un cumplido, muy indirecto pero al fin y al cabo eso parecía.

- Después de la comida en la biblioteca- Hermione no captó el doble sentido de la frase y se fue echa una furia hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos. A pesar de que sabía que se aprovecharía de ella, tenía que hacer bien este trabajo, sus notas eran lo principal.

Tras la comida Hermione se levantó y se iba a empezar a dirigir a la biblioteca cuando Ron la sujetó de la mano.

- No te preocupes Hermione, tú piensa que una semana pasa volando, todo lo que él te diga no hagas caso.

- Es verdad, tú eres más fuerte que él, no te dejes engatusar- dijo apoyando Harry.

- No os preocupes chicos, ya se lo que tengo que hacer.

Diciendo esto se fue ligeramente hacia el pasillo principal, quería llegar antes que él para que no le estuviera esperando, y en verdad, a pesar de lo que les había dicho a sus amigos, no sabía que iba a hacer ni como comportarse, esta iba a ser una situación muy difícil.

Mientras tanto Malfoy, desde la mesa de Slytherin, vio como ella se había levantado e ido. 

- Bueno es hora de que me marche, tengo un trabajo que hacer- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara, se había impuesto una actitud a llevar y no pensaba dejarse dominar por la situación, así que se fue él también hacia la biblioteca.

- Que no te engatuse la sangre sucia, eh?- dijo con una vocecilla burlona Parkinson.

- No necesito que me des ningún consejo, esta claro?- la dejó en una situación bastante incomoda a la chica.

Una vez en la biblioteca, Hermione sacó sus libros y empezó a esperar a que él llegara. Empezó a frotarse rápidamente las manos, se estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa. Estaba llegando el momento de que ellos dos pasaran un buen rato a solas y no sabía como actuar, no podía hacer como siempre porque tenían que trabajar, pero …por qué se sentía así? No tenía porque estar nerviosa, pero lo estaba, y mucho.

- Así que estabas aquí Granger, en él último rincón de la biblioteca- Malfoy se había apoyado en la estantería y la observaba de forma arrogante y a la vez divertida- cualquiera diría que no quieres que nos vean juntos.

Quedándose mirándolo amenazadoramente, Hermione no sabía que contestar, se había quedado sin palabras, que podía decir, que podía hacer?

Lo que ella no sabía era que Draco se encontraba en la misma situación que ella, después de decir aquello, no sabía como seguir la conversación.

Por que se sentí así al estar ante ella? Por qué? Tenía que hacerle daño, hacerla sufrir, pero no podía, en esa situación no, no había ninguna razón. Por la cabeza del chico pasaban infinidad de pensamientos y frases y la única que se le clavó en la cabeza fue:

                 "Verdaderamente, no lo entiendo"

----------------------------------Fin del capitulo--------------------

Tatachán, otro capítulo más para mi fic. Siento haberme retrasado tanto, pero era final de curso y no me sentía demasiado inspirada, así que, lo bueno se hace esperar (seré creída)

Bueno cambiando de tema, mira que esto es predecible, esque me sale así, y cuando lo escribo veo que se sabía lo que iba a pasar, y que típico, pero bueno, a mi me gusta, jejejeje

Bueno decir siempre que gracias por vuestros fics, y esa admiradora que siempre está ahí, gracias por tus reviews de cada capitulo me hacen mucha ilusión.

Gracias Rosa también por haberlo leído, y no, no he copiado nada de ningun libro, mira que eres , eh?

Y gracias neko por insistirme de que siguiera escribiendolo.

Pues nada, mas reviews para ver que opinais.

Muchos besinhos y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	5. Las horas en la biblioteca

**5. Las horas en la biblioteca**

Tras un momento de silencio, Draco esbozó una arrogante sonrisa y se encaminó al lado opuesto de la mesa donde se encontraba Hermione, acomodándose en la silla, dejó caer los libros sobre la mesa, y apoyó los pies encima de ella, quedando en una posición realmente cómoda.

- Bueno, que es lo que tenemos que hacer? Habrás planeado el trabajo y todo eso, no?- dijo el chico mirándola a la cara.

- Pero que te has creído? que voy a hacer el trabajo de los dos yo sola, mientras tu vienes y te sientas como si fueras el jefe de todo? Por ahí no paso Malfoy- Hermione se había levantado y golpeado ligeramente la mesa con las manos.

- Tranquilízate Granger, tampoco he dicho tanto, cualquiera diría que estas demasiado nerviosa por estar aquí conmigo- Malfoy estaba jugando con ella, y eso le divertía en cierta manera, quería verla en una situación incomoda – te supone algún problema hacer este trabajo conmigo?

- No creas que voy a caer tan fácilmente en tu juego, se lo que pretendes y no voy a perder el tiempo con estas tonterías, así que hagamos cuanto antes este trabajo para no tener que mantener tanta conversación contigo- Hermione estaba perdiendo la paciencia, el ambiente incómodo de hacía unos instantes se había roto con los comentarios de Draco, pero la situación empezaba a excederse y no quería que esto sucediese. Es que no se podía pasar un rato sin tener que discutir con este chico?

Draco comprendió que esta situación no llevaba a ninguna parte, y por el momento no sabía que podía hacer con respecto Granger, así que dejaría que las cosas siguieran su curso y ya se vería que podía hacer, al fin y al cabo la semana tenía siete días, y debían pasar mucho tiempo juntos.

Así que cogió el primer libro y lo abrió por el primer apartado.

Al ver esto, Hermione se volvió a sentar e hizo lo mismo, así que empezó a hablar:

- Lo que podríamos hacer es dividirnos el apartado, cada uno subraya las ideas más importantes y cuando acabemos las comentamos y las redactamos, al final de cada tema realizamos el ejercicio práctico conjuntamente. Con este método creo que acabaremos más deprisa.

- Vaya, así que al final si que habías planeado un sistema, me parece bien- Draco había abandonado la postura de arrogancia, y se puso a hacer lo que Hermione había planteado.

Hermione dibujó una media sonrisa, pensaba que Malfoy se opondría a cualquier cosa que dijera, pero le había sorprendido esta reacción. Al ver su sonrisa, Draco se quedó perplejo, pero si no había dicho nada agradable? O si? De inmediato se incorporó al libro y empezó a leerse el apartado. Hermione hizo lo mismo.

Al cabo de media hora los dos habían acabado, y empezaron a comparar y comentar lo que habían trabajado. En media hora más ya habían terminado de redactar.

- Vaya no pensé que acabáramos esto tan deprisa- dijo Draco, definitivamente se había olvidado de todo, de que estaba trabajando con una sangre sucia, del plan, de Beuer, de su padre, de todo, y esto le desconcertó.

- Claro que sí, como no hemos tenido ninguna interrupción, ni tampoco has dicho nada de tus típicos comentarios…

- Que clase de comentarios?- exclamó el chico con curiosidad.

- Pues, lo normal, no me has llamado sangre sucia en todo el rato que llevamos juntos, ni tampoco te has referido a Harry, ni a Ron, me sorprende que tengas más temas de conversación- al decir esto Hermione se mordió la lengua, sabía que esto último sobraba, pero como siempre su boca había dicho de más.

- Pero a que viene esto ahora?! Ya veo que si no me meto contigo no eres feliz, pues vaya no te preocupes seguiré como siempre, además no había dicho nada para poder terminar cuanto antes este estúpido trabajo y no tener que pasar más tiempo contigo, pero claro, si quieres que te recuerde esto cada dos segundos solo tienes que recordármelo, esta claro?- Draco se había levantado y la señalaba con un dedo acusador, como había pensado en estar bien un rato, como había pensado dejar pasar por el momento el dichoso plan, como se le había ocurrido? Era imposible, por un trabajo no iba a cambiar el trato acostumbrado, él siempre la martirizaba y ella siempre se ponía a la defensiva, no podían coexistir en un espacio tan cerrado, simplemente no podían.

- Oh claro! Pensabas que si me tratabas como a un ser normal podrías ganar algo, no? Pues estás muy equivocado, yo no soy como tus perros falderos de Crabbe y Goyle, a mi tu presencia no me supone ni respeto ni miedo, y tampoco el tener un padre influyente me supone ningún problema…- Hermione cada vez subía más de tono, se estaba enfadando, no podía controlarse, no se tragaba la faceta de un Draco Malfoy amable, no quería que le pillara desprevenida, y estaba soltando todo lo que pensaba de él de una vez por todas, sin miedo a lo que contestase él, pero no se daba cuenta que Draco estaba temblando, la cólera se estaba apoderando de él , y su mirada se empezó a endurecer- sin tus guardianes y tu padre no serías nada, entiendes? Nada, sólo disfrutas el día a día metiéndote con los demás, especialmente si así complaces a tu padre!!!

Esto hizo que colmara la gota al vaso, Draco se avalanzó sobre ella, la agarró del cuello y la acorraló contra la estantería de libros, quedándose muy cerca de ella y con una voz, casi un susurro, dijo con voz amenazadora:

- Mucho hablas, asquerosa escoria, pero tú no sabes nada de mí, entiendes? No sabes nada, y tu no eres nadie para juzgarme. Ni mucho menos, tú. No entiendes ni mis razones ni mis actos, y serías lista si no siguieras por el camino que estás construyendo, porque puedes salir muy mal parada- la rabia de Draco se iba calmando, pero todas las cosas que había dicho Granger le habían afectado, sabiendo que todas eran verdad, pero no iba a quedar así, él también iba a decir todo lo que pensaba sobre ella- no te creas que por ser una sabelotodo tienes que tener la razón, tu no eres mejor que yo, tú que te escondes detrás de tus amiguitos, sin ellos no serías nada, eres la sombra de los dos, intentas saber más conjuros para poder ponerte a su altura, pero tú nunca los alcanzaras, porque ellos siempre cogen más protagonismo que tú, eres una sangre sucia, y ellos sangre limpia, nunca podrás ponerte al nivel ni de ello ni el mío. No tienes en verdad mucho más que yo, no? Así que menos hablar de más, vale?- esto último se lo dijo al  oído, y lentamente fue soltándola, y empezó a coger los libros.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la garganta, le había echo daño, pero no él suficiente, dirigiéndole una mirada vidriosa le dijo:

- Te juzgué mal esta tarde, creí que eras mejor persona de la que aparentabas, pero por lo que he visto ahora, me había equivocado, sigues siendo el engreido Draco Malfoy de siempre- diciendo esto se marchó corriendo derramando varias lágrimas.

Viendo esto, Draco bajó la mirada, en cierta manera estaba arrepentido de lo que había echo, no debía de haberla forzado ni agredido, no sabía porque lo había echo, pero ella le había provocado, ahora había estropeado todo el ambiente que habían construido al principio de su reunión, como podría arreglar esto, necesitaba terminar el trabajo, tanto él como ella. 

Cogió sus libros y se marchó a su habitación.

Hermione seguía corriendo por el pasillo en dirección a su habitación, con la cabeza gacha, para que nadie viera que estaba llorando.

Las palabras de Malfoy le habían hecho daño, y en cierta manera era culpa suya, porque le había provocado de esa manera? Ella había estado a gusto, pero tenía miedo de no estar atenta, por si él pretendía algo, pero pensándolo bien él no había dicho ni una palabra de lo que había escuchado de la conversación de ella con Ron, no se había metido con ella de forma abierta, por que ella si? Ella no era de esa manera, nunca que se había metido con él sin que Malfoy empezara.

Esto no había estado bien, se sentía culpable, debía disculparse con él, de alguna manera debía arreglar las cosas.

En ese momento alguien le cogió del brazo, al girarse a ver quien era descubrió que era Ron, tenía la respiración agitada, seguramente de intentar alcanzarla, esto la desilusionó, de alguna manera, creía que podría haber sido Malfoy el que la detuviera, pero eso habría sido casi imposible. Al ver las lágrimas de la chica, este se sorprendió:

- Hermione, que te ha pasado? Por qué corrías y por que estás llorando?- ella no sabía que contestar, no podía decirle que era por la discursión que había tenido con Malfoy, porque en verdad ella había sido la causante de esa situación.

- No es nada Ron, no te preocupes- ella intentó disimular esbozando una sonrisa, pero no convenció al chico, en ese momento Ron reparó en su cuello, las marcas de los dedos de Malfoy estaban marcadas en la piel, Ron abrió los ojos asustado y a la vez enfadado, empezaba a comprender lo que había pasado, se suponía que ella había estado haciendo el trabajo con Draco Malfoy, y él tenia que haberle echo aquello. Cogiéndola del brazo, y asiéndola exclamó:

- Fue él verdad? Fue ese desgraciado de Malfoy, pero por qué? Porque no me lo has dicho, cuando lo pille me las va a pagar, como se atreve de ponerte una mano encima?- diciendo esto salió corriendo hacia la casa de los Slytherin, Hermione salió corriendo tras él gritándole que se detuviera, pero no hizo caso. Mientras que corrían se cruzaron con Ginny Weasley y Harry, al verles Ron les gritó:

- Harry ven conmigo, necesitaré tu ayuda- al alcanzar su altura Ron le explicó- Malfoy a atacado a Hermione mientras hacían el trabajo, no le voy a perdonar esto, es un cobarde!!!

- Que? Esta vez se ha pasado, ha aprovechado que estaba a solas con ella.

Mientras tanto, Hermione corría por detrás , seguida de Ginny, que al verlos a todos, extrañada los siguió.

-Tengo que detenerlos, si no Malfoy…

- Pero Hermione, que ha pasado?- esta no contestó, seguía corriendo, y algunas lágrimas continuaban cayendo de los ojos, no quería que le hicieran daño a Malfoy, él no había tenido la culpa, sino ella. Era un estúpido malentendido. 

Ron y Harry encontraron casi a punto de entrar en la casa Slytherin a Draco.  Sin siquiera pararse a pensar Ron le agarró del brazo y haciéndole girar le golpeó con fuerza en la cara, éste cayó al suelo, perplejo se llevó la mano a la cara.

Cuando reaccionó exclamó:

- Pero os habéis vuelto locos, esto os llevará a muchos problemas, entienden?

- Tu si que te vas a llevar problemas- al oir los gritos muchos estudiantes se acercaron y los rodearon con curiosidad- que te ha hecho Hermione, eh? Cobarde, aprovechas cuando estas a solas con ella para pegarle, no tienes excusas- Ron se dispuso a darle otro puñetazo pero se detuvo de golpe al observar que Hermione se interponía entre ellos.

- Ya basta, él no tiene la culpa. Todo a sido por mi. Yo he metido la pata, y solo yo, él no tiene la culpa de lo que ha pasado. Así que no tienen que decirle nada, de acuerdo?- seguía con los ojos enrojecidos, pero ya no lloraba, se había tenido que llenar de todo el coraje que podía para no complicar más la situación. Mientras tanto Draco observaba la escena detrás de Hermione, estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que la chica a la que había acorralado y agredido hacía unos minutos, estaba defendiéndolo de sus mejores amigos, y delante de los demás alumnos, su reputación caería, y todo por protegerle a él. Debía decir algo, sino quedaría como un mísero cobarde.

Se levantó del suelo, apartó con cuidado a Hermione y se dirigió a Harry y a Ron:

- Esto es un asunto de Granger y mío, y mi intención en ningún momento ha sido atacarla- Diciendo esto, agachó la cabeza y su vista se centró en el suelo.

- Vamos chicos, no hagan de esto un conflicto, no le deis importancia, volvamos- cogiendo de los brazos a sus amigos y sonriéndoles emprendieron la marcha, le había encantado de cierta manera que sus amigos se preocuparan tanto por ella, al fin y al cabo, Malfoy no tenía toda la razón de lo que le había dicho. Ah! Era cierto, Malfoy. Hermione se giró y observó a Malfoy, seguía cabizbajo tocándose la mejilla, entonces esta les hizo una seña a sus amigos para que se adelantaran a ella.

Entonces ella se acercó a Draco y le dijo:

- Disculpa toda esta situación, de cierta forma no ha sido culpa tuya, yo te incité, espero que en los próximos días de trabajo nos podamos llevar mejor. Hasta luego- diciendo esto se alejó corriendo hasta donde se encontraban sus amigos que la estaban esperando.

Draco se quedó perplejo, no pudo contestarle, seguía con la mano en la mejilla, no sabía que le había dolido más, el puñetazo de Weasley o la amabilidad de Granger, o era el simple echo de haberla dañado? No lo sabía.

Él seguía mirando como aquellos tres seguían caminando por el largo pasillo, nadie se había acercado a preguntarle que tal estaba. Estaba solo en mitad del pasillo, todos los alumnos ya se habían ido, y seguía allí, sólo. Sus compañeros Crabbe y Goyle no habían visto nada, y ya no le quedaba nadie más, a nadie le importaba que le hubieran pegado? Nadie. Y él seguía mirándo como aquellos dos se habían preocupado por su amiga a tal extremos que él había recibido las consecuencias.

Detrás de una columna, Parkinson había observado todo lo sucedido, y no había echo nada, el ver como la sangre sucia había protegido a Draco la había enfurecido, y más cuando este se había quedado mirándola sin decir nada.

Por otro lado, Hermione se sentía feliz de haber arreglado las cosas con Malfoy y al estar acompañada por cada lado de sus dos inseparables amigos, que habían demostrado que ella era más que una simple sombra en ese grupo.

---------------------------------------------------------Fin del capítulo

Bueno, bueno, bueno, ya está terminado el capítulo cinco, si que ha dado de sí el encuentro en la biblioteca.

Intentaré no enrollarme tanto en los siguientes capítulos, pero me había emocionado, jejejeje

Pobre Harry, no lo meto en casi acción. 

Es que si debo elegir entre Harry y Ron me quedo con este último.

Pero mientras siga explotando la pareja DR/Hm no pasa na.

Bueno, pues como siempre gracias por los reviews, espero que me firmen mucho más, porque sino no se si gusta o no.

Espero más y más, (seré egocéntrica…..)

Pues nada, muchos besos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, y por dios, que calor que hace, me muero, quiero irme a la playita, a tomar el sol y a ponerme como una tostada…. Ven lo que me hace el calor, ya deliro. 

Hasta la próxima.


	6. Jugando con criaturas mágicas

**6. Jugando con criaturas mágicas.**

Las primeras luces del día empezaron a inundar cada habitación de la escuela, y como era normal, Hermione era una de las primeras en levantarse.

Tras arreglarse y peinarse, se plantó delante del espejo a mirarse antes de salir de la habitación.

- Tengo que hacer algo para disimular estas marcas- se dijo a si misma. Las huellas de los dedos de Malfoy aún seguían estando en su cuello, y de rojas marcas, ahora tenían un color violáceo. No era que le doliese, pero el simple echo de que la gente viera esas marcas podría dar de que hablar.

 Cogió un pañuelo de tela y se lo colocó en el cuello, tapando por completo las marcas.

Bajó a la sala común donde se encontraría con sus dos amigos. Como siempre, ella era le que les esperaría, pero no importaba, esa mañana se sentía feliz, los acontecimientos de la tarde anterior habían echo que se diera cuenta, que para sus amigos ella seguía siendo alguien especial, y con Malfoy…bueno, simplemente, había podido arreglar las cosas que tan mal habían terminado en la biblioteca. Hoy sería un día nuevo, y nada podría fastidiarlo, eso esperaba…

Harry y Ron aparecieron en la sala, sus caras demostraban que todavía no estaban lo suficientemente despiertos:

- Buenos días chicos!-saludó una eufórica Hermione.

- Ah…Bu..Buenos días Hermione- dijo bostezando Harry.

- Ron? T e pasa algo?- Hermione se extrañó que Ron no hubiera dicho nada, se le veía pensativo.

- Oh, perdón, buenos días, es que todavía estoy durmiendo- este seguía preocupado por todo lo pasado con Malfoy, al enterarse que había echo daño a su amiga, explotó de rabia, era lógico no? Pero se había dado cuenta que un instinto protector sobre Hermione se había apoderado de él. Si eso había ocurrido en solo una tarde de trabajo, que ocurriría en lo que quedaba de semana? 

Cuando entraron al gran comedor, Hermione se sentó junto a Ginny que enseguida le preguntó de nuevo todo lo que había pasado el día anterior, ya que nadie, ni su hermano, se lo contó.

Mientras tanto, en la otra punta de la sala, Draco miraba disimuladamente a la mesa de los Gryfindor, no sabía como reaccionar cuando tuviera que encontrarse de nuevo con Hermione. Se sentía avergonzado, humillado, no soportaba que él la hubiera defendido delante de que aquellos dos. Que no era suficiente él para darles una lección? 

Nadie de la mesa de los Slytherin comentó de lo sucedido, aunque Crabbe y Goyle si que le hicieron algún que otro comentario a Draco la noche anterior, recibiendo como contestación un "no es asunto vuestro".

Dos sillas más a la izquiera, Pancy Parkinson miraba furiosa a Hermione, no le gustaba nada como se estaban desarrollando los acontecimientos, y no le gustaba aquella expresión que había visto a Malfoy cuando esta se iba caminando. 

Ella llevaba mucho tiempo intentando que Draco le mirara, le dirigiera una palabra amable, y no iba a consentir que una sangre sucia le quitara todo aquello por lo que intentaba luchar. Tenía que enseñarle que una slytherin era mucho mejor que una simple sabelotodo gryfindor.

Tras terminar de desayunar, lo alumnos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases, Harry, Ron y Hermione se encaminaron hacia la clase de pociones.

- Odio cuando nos toca ya de primera mañana con Snape, y más si tenemos que compartir clase con Slytherin- comentó Ron.

- Bueno solo tenemos que intentar que por una vez de las miles Snape no nos reste puntos, aunque será bastante difícil- a Harry tampoco le entusiasmaba la idea de ir a esta clase.

- Esto…adelantaos, ahora enseguida os alcanzo- diciendo esto Hermione se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba un grupo slytherin.

- ¿Pero adonde ira? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Seguramente a hablar con Malfoy, tienen que seguir haciendo el trabajo juntos, no?- dijo desanimadamente Harry- Sé como te sientes Ron, a mi tampoco me hace gracia que esté con Malfoy, pero es un trabajo, cuando lo terminen todo volverá a lo normalidad.

- Eso espero, porque solo faltaría que se hicieran amigos después de esta. Ya la viste, no se, pero Hermione se ha hecho más fuerte, espero que eso no le afecte a su inteligencia-intentó dar un tono gracioso al final de su conversación, pero no lo logró, tanto él como Harry seguían teniendo la misma cara de preocupación del principio.

Hermione diferenció entre el grupo, una cabeza rubia engominada, dios es que parecía que relucía entre los demás, como una cabeza podía soportar tanta gomina…..

- Malfoy!- llamó hacia el chico rubio.

- Vaya la sangre sucia osa venir hasta aquí a…. – Parkinson fue interrumpida por una mirada de Malfoy.

- No necesito a interpretes, me entiendes?- dicho esto se separó del grupo para que Hermione le dijese lo que tuviese que decirle, no necesitaba público.

- Pues…tendremos que quedar para seguir haciendo el trabajo, no debemos dormirnos en los laureles, no?- su cara dibujaba una especie de media sonrisa, pero no era del todo muy alegre.

- Eh?- a Draco le sorprendió esta actitud, esperaba una de sus caras de manda más que ponía cuando hablaba con él, o por lo menos algo de indeferencia, pero no observó nada de eso- pues como ayer, supongo, después de comer en la biblioteca, no tienes clase, no?

- No, me parece bien, pues nos veremos como ayer, hasta luego- antes de que la chica se fuera, Draco se quedó mirando hacia su cuello, se dio cuenta que llevaba un pañuelo, seguramente le habrían salido hematomas, no tenía porque, pero se sentía culpable, su mal genio se había vuelto a apoderar una vez más de el.

Cuando Hermione se fue corriendo hacia la clase, no pensaba ir hacía allí con los Slytherin, Draco se incorporó con el grupo, ante la mirada rencorosa de Pancy, no soportaba esa situación, esperaba que Malfoy hubiera lanzado a Granger unos de sus típicos comentarios para ofenderla delante de todos, pero nada, incluso se habían apartado para que no escuchasen su conversación, esto era demasiado, Malfoy se estaba rebajando a ser medianamente amable con una sangre sucia.

Ese día, afortunadamente, a nadie se le fueron descontados puntos en la clase de Pociones. Así que todos se dirigieron a la siguiente clase, que era la de "cuidado de las criaturas mágicas", que impartía Hagrid al lado de su cabaña.

- Buenos días alumnos, hoy os enseñaré a como alimentar a un feliaractus- explicó esbozando una gran sonrisa Hagrid, su afán por toda clase de criaturas  mágicas, hacía que no diferenciara entre las que eran peligrosas y las que no.

- Un momento, has dicho algo de aractus?- a Ron le dio un escalofrío- esto no tendrá nada que ver con arañas, verdad?

- Pues la verdad Ron, es que sí, este animal es mitad araña mitad felino, es muy curioso- siguió Hagrid si borrársele la sonrisa de la cara- Lo siento, sé el miedo que les tienes a las arañas, pero necesitas conocer también a estas criaturas.

Se oyeron una serie de risitas por la zona de Slytherin, y él se puso rojo de vergüenza, y de este estado pasó a rojo de rabia al girarse y ver como Draco Malfoy también se reía de él. Después del puñetazo que le había pegado se merecía cierto respeto, no? O se necesitarían muchos más puñetazos para ganarse cierto respeto de Malfoy?

- No te preocupes Ron, yo estaré cerca tuya por si necesitas ayuda- le dijo irónicamente Harry, nunca olvidaría el miedo que había demostrado Ron en su fortuito encuentro con millares de arañas en el bosque prohibido.

- Gracias Harry, que haría yo sin ti- respondió torciendo su gesto en una mueca.

Mientras terminaban de hablar, Hagrid sacó a las criaturas, eran verdaderamente desagradables a la vista, parecían una especie de gato grande, que le salían un montón de patas de araña, y tenía seis ojos. Su tamaño era casi igual que Hermione, y no parecían muy amigables.

- Si no se les provoca no hacen nada, en verdad son unos animalitos muy pacíficos, no tenéis de que preocuparos. El ejercicio consta de que en esas cestas de ahí hay ciertos frutos, tenéis que cogerlos y averiguar como dárselos. No se los deis directamente de frente, pues podrían tomárselo muy mal  y….- Hagrid terminó de explicar el ejercicio a la clase, se oyeron ciertas expresiones de miedo, y el temblor de Ron era más que evidente, si tanto miedo tenía de estos bichos, como conseguiría darles de comer?.

La clase empezó a dividirse entre las diferentes criaturas, por un lado iba Ron siempre apegado a Harry, Hermione se había ido hacia donde había un grupo de chicas de Gryfindor, sabía que si se quedaba cerca de donde estaban sus amigos, solo conseguiría que Ron se avergonzara de su comportamiento delante de ella, sería mejor que se alejase de él. 

Por otro lado Draco se había concentrado en como dar de comer a la repulsiva criatura, una casi le había mordido, y ahora intentaba darle de comer a otra. No soportaba las clases de Hagrid, no le soportaba a él y a sus estúpidas criaturas mágicas. Algún día acabaría sin un trozo de cuerpo.

En ese momento se dio cuenta que Parkinson se dirigía cuidadosamente al lugar donde se encontraba un grupo de chicas. Por qué se iba a donde estaban las chicas de Gryfindor? Entonces se sorprendió al ver que sacaba la varita de su túnica. Ahora lo entendía, seguramente les jugaría una jugarreta a aquellas chicas. Pero para su gran sorpresa que hizo que quitara toda la atención al bicho, fue que en ese grupo se encontraba Hermione. Que pretendía Parkinson? En verdad no tenía que importarle lo que pasase, a él también le gustaba meterse con los de Gryfindor, que más de que ella también lo hiciese. Además debía recordar que su plan desde un principio era dañar a los sangre sucia, que importaba que le ayudasen un poco.

Pancy se situó a cierta distancia de el grupito de Hermione, para que nadie se diera cuenta de que estaba allí, con una sonrisa gélida pronunció en casi un susurro "lactas ritus", y en ese momento la criatura empezó a mover las patas, en señal de alerta y defensa. Las chicas empezaron a gritar y salieron corriendo, a mala fortuna que Hermione tropezó con ellas y cayó al suelo. 

-HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron a la vez Harry y Ron, este último intentó correr hacia donde estaba su amiga, pero un temblor en las piernas se apoderó de él.

La bestia se encaminaba ferozmente hacia Hermione, esta intentó pronunciar algún hechizo, pero se quedó sin palabras por el miedo, la criatura se abalanzó, Hermione cerró fuerte los ojos y entrecruzó los brazos en forma de defensa esperando que algo la ayudase en ese momento:

- Rictus empra!!!!!- 

La criatura fue lanzada hasta la otra punta del jardín, varios alumnos la rodearon y la inmovilizaron con un hechizo.

Hermione seguía temblando y cuando abrió los ojos para ver quien la había salvado, se quedó tan sorprendida como el resto de alumnos, y sobretodo Harry y Ron.

Vio su ancha espalda y sus cabellos rubios, no podía creer que él que la había salvado era Draco Malfoy.

Este se giró lentamente, llevaba toda la cara sudorosa, pero su expresión seguía siempre tan gélida como siempre, pero se notaba que acaba de pasar una gran tensión.

- Mal..Malfoy, por qué?- Hermione estaba consternada, no sabía porque le había salvado él, no tenía razones, él más que nadie habría disfrutado de las consecuencias.

- Recuerda que todavía tenemos que hacer ese trabajo estúpido…- menuda respuesta idiota había dado, la verdad es que era una excusa como cualquiera, no sabía porque la había ayudado, en un principio él había estado de acuerdo con la jugarreta de Parkinson, pero al ver a Granger, tan indefensa frente a la bestia, su cuerpo reaccionó sólo, en ese momento estaba rabioso de haber actuado así frente a toda la clase, su reputación caería, pero no pensaba caer solo.

Se alejó de ese lugar, dejando a Hermione todavía en el suelo, intentando reaccionar, y se encaminó cerca de donde estaba Parkinson.

- Pero eres imbécil o es que te entrenas para serlo? Si no hubiera detenido ese bicho, y hubiera echo algo a una Gryfindor, nos hubieran penalizado, y yo no quiero perder puntos por una estupidez tuya- y dicho esto la dejó al borde del llanto, la había descubierto delante de toda la clase, ahora todos la miraban con repulsión. Por qué la había delatado Malfoy, si él no hubiera dicho nada, nadie se habría enterado de que había sido ella.

En ese momento Hagrid salió de la cabaña, había estado ausente durante todo el altercado. Pero a pesar de ello, todos mantuvieron el silencio de lo acontecido, excusándose de que la criatura se había sentido amenazada por los alumnos y casi había atacado a Hermione. 

Todo pasó inadvertido y sin volver a ser comentado.

Sus dos amigos la ayudaron a levantarse, esta seguía pensando en lo que había ocurrido, y llegó a la conclusión que era una forma de devolverle él haberle defendido el día anterior, nada más, aunque en cierta manera el acto de Draco Malfoy la había emocionado, el sentirse protegida, pero ese sentimiento desapareció al oír la voces de sus amigos.

- Lo siento Hermione, tenía que haber echo algo, tendría que haber corrido hacía donde estabas, perdóname- dijo un cabizbajo Harry.

- Perdóname a mi también, no se lo que me pasó, somos tus amigos, y no hemos podido hacer nada, todo el mérito se lo ha llevado aquel tipo – dijo mirando con furia a Malfoy, Ron se sentía muy culpable, él tendría que haber sido el que se pusiera delante de ella y haberla defendido no aquel indeseable, ahora le debía estar agradecido por haber salvado a su amiga.

- No os preocupéis chicos, hay veces que se puede y otras que no, siempre me estáis salvando y protegiendo por una vez que no habéis podido eso no quiere decir que seáis menos amigos. En serio no os preocupéis.

Diciendo esto, se encaminaron hacia la escuela, se habían bien merecido la suculenta comida que allí les esperaba.

--------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPITULO 

Bueno, bueno, otro capitulo más terminado, no se como me quedó, pero me gustó la parte de que Draco la protege (kawaiiiiiiiiii) Me ha quedado bastante largo, creo que alargo demasiado los acontecimientos, pero es que me salen así. Lo siento, lo bueno se hace esperar, no? (ejem…)

Que más podría comentar, pues que …ah si!!! Ya salió la Ordén del Fénix, ya tengo mi ejemplar (en inglés claro) pero me lo leeré tengo todo el verano por delante, jejejeje, además, de todas formas, ya conozco el GRAN SECRETO, snif, jo Rowling como te has pasado.

Bueno muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, quiero másssssssssssss, mássssssssss, sino no se si se lo lee la gente, ni tampoco sugerencias para mejorar… pero bueno las que dejais reviews, que sepáis que me emocionan mucho, seguir ahí, muchos besos y gracias por el apoyo que me dais.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, y disfrutar del veranito y calorcito(buahhhhhhh me achicharro)

Bye bye. Shiro


	7. Lo que no se puede ignorar

**7. Lo que no se puede ignorar**

Durante la comida en el gran Comedor, nadie en la mesa Slytherin comentaron nada de lo ocurrido en la clase de Hagrid, pero al contrario de ellos, en la mesa de los gryffindor, pequeños murmullos referentes a como había protegido Malfoy a Hermione se sucedían provocando una gran vergüenza a la chica.

Mientras tanto Ron seguía bastante molesto,  la rabia le comía por dentro, pero que estaba pasando? Porque se sentía así, no soportaba de por sí al engreído chico slytherin, pero hoy por hoy lo soportaba menos, no aguantaba que fuera él el que había salvado a Hermione, no soportaba que fuera él el que pasaba más tiempo con ella, no lo aguantaba, no lo soportaba, no…

- Ron? Que te pasa?- la voz de Harry le sacó de sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta había desmenuzado la servilleta que tenía en las manos, y se había puesto rojo de rabia . Se quedó mirando alrededor como tratando de dar una respuesta lógica, pero su mirada se cruzó con la de Hermione, un acto reflejo hizo que desviara la mirada deliberadamente, clavando su vista en la mesa.

- Estaba pensando en el trabajo del profesor Beuer, es que lo llevamos un poco atrasado y habrá que darse prisa…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

- No te preocupes Ron, todavía quedan días, no te agobies- y con una sonrisa Hermione siguió comiendo.

En la otra parte de la sala, una mirada se clavaba en la chica, Draco no sabía todavía porque había salvado a Granger, pero el problema no era ese, ahora se sentiría algo incomodo cuando estuviesen en la biblioteca, tenía que evitar sacar el tema, no sabría que contestarle si le preguntaba otra vez el porque la había salvado, ya le había dado una excusa, pero conociendo a la chica, no se lo habría creído del todo. Intentando no seguir pensando, volvió a la conversación con Goyle.

Pero habían otros ojos que no le quitaban la vista de encima, en la mesa de los profesor, el profesor Beuer lo observaba, su rostro no manifestaba ninguna expresión, simplemente seguía observándolo, casi sin pestañear, cosa que no se le escapó a Snape, que extrañado busco el centro de la atención de este, llegando a encontrar a Draco Malfoy. Era bastante extraño, pero a Snape le resultaba extrañamente familiar este profesor. Pero no le llegó a dar más importancia. Por ahora.

Llegó la hora en la que tenían que reunirse en la biblioteca. A Hermione se le hizo un poco tarde porque tenía que atender a unos alumnos de primero que habían tenido un problema de orientación, tenía que ejercer bien su papel de prefecta de Gryffindor, aunque siempre tenía que hacer siempre los trabajos de más responsabilidad, no se podía fiar mucho de Ron, ya que él, aunque también era prefecto, era un poco…torpe?

Al llegar a la mesa de la biblioteca, se encontró que Malfoy estaba apoyado en el cristal de la ventana, observando al exterior, parecía que no se había dando cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

- Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione.

- Eh?....Ah? Pensé que ya no vendrías, aunque nunca pensaría que Granger pasara de hacer por un día un trabajo, je- dijo incorporándose en la silla frente a Hermione.

- Perdona, tenía que atender  unos asuntos, aunque tú también estarás acostumbrado, a tus deberes como prefecto de Slytherin, no?

- Bueno, digamos que yo me encargo más de rondar por los pasillos, y esas cosas, las cuestiones de atender a alumnos es cosa de Parkinson, aunque pocas cosas hará bien…

- Pero, por qué la tratasde esa, eh? La tratas siempre mal, te metes con ella, y …

- Como puedes defenderla de esa forma, después de lo que te hizo esta mañana? Te recuerdo que fue ella la que hechizo al bicho aquel, entiendes?- Draco se había levantado y apoyándose en la mesa la miraba con cierto indicio de rabia.  Hermione se había quedado un poco perpleja, a lo que le dijo…

- Desde cuando te importa lo que me haga alguien, eh? Siempre te has reído de lo que me hacían los demás alumnos de slytherin?, a pesar de que muchas veces eras tú uno de ellos- no lo había dicho con rencor, más bien parecía tener cierta curiosidad de tal repentino cambio en la actitud de Malfoy.

- Esto…. Pues…- ahí le había pillado, él mismo se había cavado su propia fosa, esto era lo que intentaba evitar, pero en verdad, ni él mismo sabía porque se estaba comportando así. Al final ya dijo- No tenemos que hacer un trabajo? Pues pongámonos a ello- un ligero rubor apareció en el rostro del chico.

- Malfoy? Te pasa algo?

- Eh? Por qué me iba a pasar a mi nada, eh? Estoy perfectamente.

- Pues parece que tengas algo de fiebre, tienes roja la cara

- Oh! Déjalo ya… Pongámonos con esto antes de que se haga más tarde- Draco se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso, pero desde el punto de vista de él, agradecía que Granger fuera tan inteligente para unas cosas, pero un poco ingenua para otras.

Las horas en la biblioteca pasaron sin ningún comentario al respecto que no fuera del propio trabajo de clase. Una vez se hizo tarde cada uno se dirigió hacia su sala común.

En el pasillo para llegar a la casa Slytherin, Draco caminaba tranquilamente, como de costumbre, cuando alguien lo agarró del brazo ocultándolo detrás de una esquina.

- Pero quien demonios…. Ah! Profesor Beuer…- Draco se había quedado sorprendido, desde que había empezado la semana, con el trabajo de su clase, no había vuelto a hablar con él, y para ser sinceros, era una de las últimas personas con las que le apetecía hablar.

- Vaya, vaya, señor Malfoy…le veo muy animado- su pérfida sonrisa se manifestó en su rostro- viéndole tan animado diría que habrá echo progresos con su plan de eliminar a esa sangre sucia, me equivoco?

- Verá, por lo visto, esto me llevará un tiempo- Draco intentaba disimular una excusa, pues se le había olvidado por completo la situación inicial que le había llevado a ese momento- no puedo hacer mucho en estos momentos, si algo le pasara ahora, todos sospecharían de mí, soy el que pasa las horas con ella a solas en la biblioteca, y con las mejores razones para dañarla- el calor empezó a subirle por el cuello, cada vez se estaba poniendo más nervioso, debía de disimular, sino Beuer descubriría que le estaba mintiendo.

- Quién lo diría, si parecen ustedes llevarse muy bien- su voz se hizo cada vez siniestra, y esta situación empezaba a no gustarle a Draco.

- A que se refiere?

- Pues, que no se que diría su padre, al yo contarle que en vez de estar eliminando a sangre sucias, usted se dedica a protegerlos- Draco se puso blanco, se refería al altercado de esa mañana, no podía ser, pero si ningún profesor se había enterado, como él si?- le recuerdo Malfoy, que estoy aquí para controlar sus pasos, por lo que sé que está haciendo en la mayoría de tiempo.

Draco se quedó sin palabras, si su padre se enteraba que estaba perdiendo el tiempo, y además había ayudado a una sangre sucia, el castigo sería tremendo, pero no se sentía ahora preparado para hacer nada, no podía, por qué? Si no hacía nada, Beuer respondería por él ante su padre, y su padre le castigaría a él. Siempre le había temido, nunca se atrevería a enfrentarse a él por una diferencia de ideas, pero esta situación…. Debía hacer que su padre se enorgulleciese de él, tenía que olvidarse de todas las cosas que habían pasado durante los anteriores días, su preocupaciones, sus cambios de actitud. No debía nada a Granger, ella le había defendido una vez, él lo hizo también, así ya no le debía nada, no necesitaba ser amable con ella por un estúpido trabajo, que además había sido planeado con el único fin de dañarla, adiós a los sentimentalismos, adiós a la simpatía, debía volver a ser el Draco Malfoy del principio sino el castigo sería tremendo, así que solo había una solución:

- Beuer qué debo hacer? He intentado diseñar un plan, pero todos eran inútiles- mintió Draco.

- Ahora empezamos a entendernos- dijo volviendo a dibujar en su cara una sonrisa malvada, sus diminutos ojos negros se clavaron en el chico.- Hay que actuar discretamente, te ayudaré para que te deshagas de esa sangre sucia de Granger, y cuando finalices me tocará actuar a mí.

 Draco dibujó su usual sonrisa, debía actuar con naturalidad.

- Muy bien, explíqueme su plan.

- Esta es una poción que provoca ciertos síntomas, como pueden ser fiebre, mareos, etc- hizo una pequeña pausa – la enfermedad no es muy larga, es cuestión de dos días, al finalizar el sujeto muere- al oír esto, Draco no pudo hacer un pequeño gesto de alarma, sus ojos se quedaron como platos, y su rostro más pálido de lo normal- nadie, ni el mejor mago puede encontrar restos de esta pócima, la sustancia en esos dos días pasa a formar parte del mismo cuerpo. Así de sencillo, al pasar cierto tiempo yo empezaré a hacer lo mismo con los demás hijos de muggles que pertenecen a la escuela. Todos los profesores creerán que es una epidemia que solo afecta a los sangre sucia, y no sospecharán de nosotros.

- Que pasará con Potter y Weasley?

- De Potter ya se encargarán los demás mortífagos cuando les toque actuar- Draco comprendió que esto no era un simple plan para acabar con los sangre sucia, sino era todo lo que había planeado El que no debe ser nombrado.- Malfoy, toma la poción, te encargarás de Granger, tienes hasta después que hayáis terminado el trabajo, una vez acabado el plazo, sino has hecho nada, yo me encargaré, pero atente a las consecuencias con tu padre.

Dicho esto, le entregó un pequeño frasco que agarró con mano temblorosa, tenía un color morado oscuro. Cuando empezaba a encaminarse hacía la sala común se acordó de algo y se dirigió a Beuer:

- Una cosa más….existe…algún remedio para esto?-su cara parecía no expresar ninguna emoción, tal como intentaba hacer para que Beuer no averiguara lo que realmente estaba pensando.

- Para que quieres saber si hay remedio si no lo necesitarás, si tienes que matarla, no necesitas curarla, jaja- su risa hizo que a Draco se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca- anda chico, vete ya antes de que nadie nos vea, y consigue ganarte el respeto de tu familia, y de los demás mortífagos, este será tu gran paso a la grandeza de tu futuro.

Dicho esto desapareció entre las sombras del pasillo. Draco se guardó el frasco en el bolsillo de su túnica. Que debía hacer?  No debía dudar, pero en cambio, algo le impedía hacer esto con plena libertad. Esto era lo que quería hacer, verdad? Desde un principio este había sido su propósito, pero a la hora de la verdad, teniendo el frasco con aquel veneno entre sus manos, algo le frenaba, por qué? Granger había sido siempre una especie de molestia, su presencia le molestaba, una sangre sucia, alguien que no se merecía llevar el nombre de mago, no era así? No era eso lo que siempre había pensado? O tal vez…?

- Que hace por aquí Malfoy?- Snape hizo que volviera a la realidad, estaba plantado frente a él, en mitad del pasillo oscuro.

- Yo me dirigía a la sala común, venía de la biblioteca. 

- Me pareció que hace un momento estaba hablando con alguien? – A Draco se le puso el corazón a mil, habría escuchado Snape su conversación con Beuer?

- Esto…si con un alumno, quería saber si podía ir ahora a hablar con un profesor, pero le dije que era demasiado tarde, que mañana lo hiciera- intentó no desviar la mirada hacia otra parte, sino Snape sabría que estaba mintiendo.

- Oh…claro, ejerciendo su papel como prefecto. Pues ande con cuidado Malfoy, algunos consejos no son siempre buenos- Draco se quedó confundido, que había querido decir Snape con esa frase?

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, ya no estaba, así que fue de una vez a la sala común de Slytherin, y de ahí ya se fue su habitación. Esa noche no cenó, su hambre había desaparecido, tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar. No podía ignorarlas.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

-  Malfoy?....Malfoy?- Hermione volvió a traer a Draco de sus pensamientos. Era ya el cuarto día en el que hacían el trabajo, y durante el las dos noches anteriores, él había estado pensando en lo dicho por Beuer.

-  Que me estabas diciendo?

-  En que estas pensando? Llevas desde ayer distraído… uf, bueno, decía que he encontrado una explicación muy buena de lo que estuvimos hablando ayer- Hermione sacó un gran libro polvoriento- ves? El texto no es muy largo pero nos servirá.

-   Pero ahora tendremos que leer esto, y resumirlo, y explicarlo todo nosotros, esto ya harto de hacer siempre lo mismo, creía que ya habíamos acabado la parte teórica- dijo con un tono de queja Draco, la verdad no le importaba hacer esto, no se le hacían las horas pesadas, no sabía por que, tendría que haber sido lo contrario, pero era la verdad.

- Bah! Creo que por esta vez podemos copiar el texto sin más, no creo que se de cuenta, no es ninguno de los libros que nos dio de la bibliografía, y el texto no es lo suficientemente importante para llamar la atención y….

No podía crees Draco lo que estaba escuchando… Hermione Granger hacer algo sin trabajarlo, estaba haciendo las cosas por el camino fácil, en cierta manera le hacía gracia.

- Vaya Granger, hasta la sabelotodo de Hogwarts hace trampas en los trabajos- dijo con una sonrisa verdaderamente sincera

- Esto… es que …yo también estoy un poco cansada de tanto trabajo, y me gustaría hacer otras cosas, es que date cuenta que llevamos cuatro tardes encerrados aquí, sin hacer nada más que este trabajo- cada vez Draco estaba más sorprendido, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esta no era la chica que él había pensado, él creía que ella siempre estaba trabajando y estudiando, y no le gustaba hacer nada más.

- Me estás diciendo, que quieres hacer otra cosa ahora, que no sea el trabajo, Granger?- esto hizo que Hermione levantara la cabeza para encontrarse con la mirada penetrante de Malfoy, nunca le había mirado así, y esto hizo que se sonrojase un poco.

- No quiero decir eso, bueno en parte si, pienso que los demás estarán disfrutando de las horas libres, y nosotros no, aunque también hay que decir que nosotros acabaremos antes que ellos y no iremos corriendo.

- Ah! Claro…ya decía yo que era raro que no quisieses trabajar- en cierta manera, Draco encontraba divertida esta situación, estaba metiendo a Granger en un aprieto, pero así estaba descubriendo facetas que no conocía de ella.

- No me mal interpretes Malfoy!- su normal tono de superioridad volvió a ella, pero enseguida se relajó y mirando hacia la ventana dijo- lo que decía es que podríamos continuar por hoy el trabajo fuera, estoy agobiada de estar encerrada siempre aquí.

- Que? Tú agobiada de la biblioteca? En serio Granger que no paras de sorprenderme hoy…

- Que has dicho?- Draco paró en seco de hablar, había dicho más de la cuenta, no quería darle demasiada importancia a Granger.

- Bueno si tanto insistes ven…- y recogiendo los libros hizo que Hermione le siguiese con paso rápido. No le convenía que los alumnos los vieran juntos andando por los pasillos.

 Hermione tampoco iba muy relajada, una cosa era estar haciendo un trabajo juntos en la biblioteca, y otra era salir afuera juntos, que les vieran los demás, y si les veían Ron o Harry, seguro que se meterían por en medio, pero solo hacer un trabajo, que importaba el sitio, lo importante era terminarlo sin agobiarse, y en cierta manera si que le agobiaba últimamente la biblioteca, pero estos días los había pasado extrañamente bien. No comprendía como los había disfrutado compartiendo el tiempo con el egocéntrico de Draco Malfoy.

Sin darse cuenta habían llegado al césped de los terrenos de la escuela. Se colocaron a la sombra de un árbol y se sentaron.

- Aquí terminaremos el trabajo, no entiendas mal Granger, te he traído aqui con el único propósito de que no te distraigas al hacer esto.- Draco se había vuelto a poner un poco nervioso, la situación podría dar a entender que quería estar con ella, pero el lugar no importaba, en la biblioteca también habían estado solos.

- Gracias, te lo agradezco- una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en el rostro de Hermione, esto dejó perplejo a Draco, por qué le sonreía así? Tanto habían cambiado las cosas a partir de ese trabajo juntos? Había conocido ahora una nueva Hermine Granger que no se pensaba que existía, ella no era simplemente una sabelotodo impertinente, era una chica amable, que se preocupaba por los demás, una chica normal…. Todo lo que él no era, y principalmente era una sangre sucia. El recuerdo de Beuer volvió a su mente, la poción, el deshacerse de Granger, todo…. Era verdad, por más que ella hubiese cambiado, no podía ignorar sus verdaderas intenciones, él debía acabar con ella. Debía detener esta situación, debía ser igual de frío, no mostrar su verdadero yo, no podía…

- Sabes Malfoy?- Draco se giró a mirarla, y se encontró otra vez con su sonrisa- Me he dado cuenta, que después de seis años, no sabía como eras realmente, pero a partir de estos días trabajando juntos, te he llegado a conocer un poco mejor, y la verdad me has sorprendido.

- Y por qué te has sorprendido?- diciendo esto pensando en la peor contestación que ella podía dar.

- Pues que eres una buena persona, no como esa fachada que siempre llevas por delante, quieres dar a entender a todo el mundo, que eres una persona fría pero en verdad no es así. Tú, como todo el mundo también tienes sentimientos, y de vez en cuando tienes que dejarlos salir. Por eso digo que en estos días he podido conocer un poquito quien es el verdadero Draco Malfoy- diciendo esto volvió a sus apuntes como si nada, no le dio más importancia, pero esto a Draco si que se la dio. Nadie. Nadie en su vida le había dicho esto, nadie se había preocupado de quien era en verdad, su padre siempre le había enseñado con no debía mostrar a nadie quien era en verdad, ni mostrar sus sentimientos, pues eso podría volverse contra él, y los demás se podrían aprovechar. Pero estos días, sin querer, había echo lo que realmente quería, dejando escapar algo de su verdadero yo. Pero lo que no entendía, fuera, que la única que se había dado cuenta, fuera ella, que solo había pasado con él, los últimos cuatro días. Ningún compañero, ni siquiera Crabbe y Goyle se habían percatado del cambio. Pero ella si.

- No te creas que sabes tanto de mí, Granger- intentó romper la tensión, y comprobar si ella se estaba burlando de ti.

- Di lo que quieras Malfoy, pero está lo evidente, pero si tu dices que no, pues nada, lo que tú quieras, cuando acabemos el trabajo puedes volver a ser la alimaña que eras antes.

- La qué…?- Draco estaba confuso, pero que inesperada era esta chica.

- Nada, nada, continuemos.- dijo Hermione sonriendo, sabiendo que le estaba picando.

- Pero, como quieres seguir si…- continuaron así un poco más, discutiendo en broma, picándose mutuamente, no había rencor en sus palabras, en vez de esos, había sonrisas, y alguna que otra risa, pero nada de odio ni rencor.

Como habían cambiado las cosas tan repentinamente? Pensaba Draco, nunca hubiera imaginado que acabaría teniendo este tipo de conversaciones ni tratos con la pequeña sangre sucia….."sangre sucia", de nuevo Beuer apareció en su cabeza, entonces mientras Hermione estaba cabizbaja mirando sus apuntes, él la observaba con una mirada de duda y pena. 

Las cosas empezaban a complicarse, si seguía así, que pasaría? Debía volver al trato que tenía antes con ella, si había odio de por medio todo sería más fácil, pero no podía, como lo haría para volver  a atrás? 

Todo se había vuelto más difícil, su situación con Granger era más difícil, y no le quedaba demasiado tiempo. Mientras Hermione seguía leyendo sin percatarse de lo que pasa por la mente de Draco, este seguía echo un lío, no podía olvidar la amenaza de Beuer, pero tampoco podía olvidar lo que ya no se podía ignorar.

Mientras tanto, a lo lejos, un rabioso y molesto Ron, observaba la estampa que hacían Malfoy y Hermione juntos bajo aquel árbol de Hogwarts.

---------------------------------------Fin del capitulo

Otro más, la verdad fue que me costó un poco como seguir el fic, pero sabía que debía poner más del meollo de la cuestión, porque había dejado muy desplazado el asunto de Beuer, y me había centrado más en Draco y Hermione (pero es que se ven tan lindos) Aunque también me tendré que centrar más en pobre Ron(pobret meu, a ver si te pongo más en el próximo capitulo)

Este fic parece que va a ir para rato, así que tranquilidad, y a seguir disfrutando, y a rezar de que me quede sin ideas.

Por cierto, gracias a las que me dais ideas para continuar, y tambien a las que me apoyáis desde el principio para que hiciera el fic. Y a las que dejais reviews también. Por favor seguid dejando, y a los que leeis sin dejar, por diox, que no muerdo, no me ofendo, pero dejar vuestros comentarios, sugerencias, ideas, todo lo que querais, hasta meteros con la autora(siempre que no os conozca personalmente, porque si no estais muertas, juas juas juas)

Bueno wapisimas/os, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo, y disfrutar del veranito y de la orden del fénix(que guay que está, pero mi draco no sale mucho, buahhhh)

Besos y nos vemos.     


	8. Lo difícil que es comprender las cosas

**8. Lo difícil que es comprender las cosas**

Ron caminaba furiosamente alejándose de lo que había visto antes. No soportaba que Hermione estuviese tanto tiempo con Malfoy, y más en la situación en la que los había encontrado. Sin darse cuenta paso sin saludar a Harry que se quedó con la palabra en la boca para saludar a su amigo, así que dándose media vuelta dijo:

- Ei Ron…. Que te pasa?- perplejo se dio media vuelta Ron y se quedó en frente de Harry.

- Esto…a mi? Nada en absoluto.- dijo con la cara roja de ira y con los puños cerrados .

- Pues viéndote, claro, seguro que no te pasa nada, no se como se me ha ido a ocurrir semejante cosa- había cierto tono irónico en la voz, pero sabía de sobra que no era fácil que Ron fuera sincero sobre lo que realmente pensaba.

Desistiendo, sabiendo que tenía que soltarlo, que no podía guardárselo el solo. Al final dijo:

- Pues la verdad, es que acabo de encontrarme a Hermione y a Malfoy juntos en el césped.

- Y que tiene de malo? Están haciendo el trabajo, no?

- Pero se supone que tenían que hacerlo en la biblioteca, no en el césped, bajo un árbol, como tomando un picnic….-cada vez se estaba poniendo más nervioso con la rabia que le comía.

- Ron…creo que estás exagerando un poco, debemos confiar en Hermione, ella ya es mayorcita para saber controlar las situaciones, y si creía conveniente abandonar, para variar, la biblioteca para hacer el trabajo, pues allá ellos, no crees?- intentó calmar a su amigo, pero como reaccionando a un pensamiento, dijo- aunque, claro, no me debería sorprender tú reacción, pues siempre que Hermione está con un chico te pones de los nervios.

- Que yo qué? Pero de que me estás hablando ahora? – Harry nunca se habría imaginado que su amigo pudiera alcanzar esos colores de cara, parecía que brillara.

- Venga Ron, no me irás a decir que cada vez que ella hablaba de Krum tú no te ponías de los nervios, o si?- Harry pensaba que ya era hora de que su amigo dijera lo que pensara realmente, siempre había esperado esta oportunidad.

- Eso… era algo diferente…estamos hablando de Malfoy…es horrible…digo….-no sabía como explicarse, se estaba haciendo un lio con las palabras él mismo- además a mi, desde cuando me ha importado que Hermione estuviese con uno o con otro?

- No se….dímelo tú.- Harry se estaba empezando a impacientar, como podía ser tan ingenuo su amigo- Vamos Ron, date cuenta de una vez, sé que siempre has visto a Hermione de diferente forma que a las demás chicas.

- Claro que sí, ella es mi amiga, normal que la haya visto de diferente forma.

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

- Pero….- Ron empezaba a darse cuenta por donde iban a acabar las cosas, y no quería continuar, era demasiado complicado- no quiero continuar esto, dejemos los sinsentidos. Nos vemos más tarde.

Salió corriendo hacia la casa de Gryfindor, dejando atrás a Harry, parado en medio del pasillo viendo como su amigo se alejaba.

- No tiene remedio, pero a ver si se da cuenta de una vez.

Mientras tanto, a las afueras del recinto, Draco y Hermione dieron como terminada la sesión de trabajo por hoy.

- Bueno Malfoy, no ha estado mal la tarde de hoy

- Claro, mientras que no sacases una de tus típicas frases de sabelotodo, no ha estado mal del todo.

- Eso viniendo de ti, parece ser que te lo pasaste bien. Vaya vamos haciendo progresos.

- Progresos de que? No creas saber tanto de mi.

- Vale, vale, no insistiré, nos vemos mañana Malfoy.- diciendo esto, dio media vuelta y se dirigió al interior de la escuela. Draco la seguía con la mirada, continuaba sentado en el césped. Estaba echo un lío, el ambiente se había relajado, habían conseguido no discutir en los últimos días. Que estaba pasando? Acaso se empezaban a llevar bien? Le estaba cayendo simpática aquella chica? Después de haber pasado tanto tiempo llevándose mal, sin tener una conversación que no acabará tirándose de los pelos.

Ahora empezaba a comprender. Ya no veía a Hermione Granger como la sangre sucia sabelotodo que había conocido el primer año.  Pero de todas maneras, no debía olvidar la conversación con Beber, no podía, debía tomar una decisión.

Por otro lado, Hermione estaba dirigiéndose hacia la casa de Gryfindor, llevaba una sonrisa dibujada en la cara. Se lo había pasado bien. No podía creer que hubiera disfrutado de la compañía de Malfoy, pero así era. Después de todo, empezaba a comprender mejor al chico, y descubriendo que por el momento tenía ciertas virtudes que lo salvaban de ser una completa alimaña.  Aunque sabía que la relación que estaban manteniendo no duraría demasiado, pues tras terminar el trabajo, lo poco que hubieran tratado, se esfumaría. Pues no tenía sentido seguir como hasta como ahora, pues no creía que las cosas cambiasen, Malfoy siempre se había metido con ella, y ella siempre le había odiado, porque trataba mal a sus amigos. 

En cierta manera le entristecía por lo que pasaría tras la entrega del trabajo. Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que no quería que llegase ese día….pero….Espera un momento! Por qué estaba pensando en esto? En que idioteces estaba pensando?

Algo había cambiado, pero hasta ese punto? Al principio le daba lástima Malfoy, pero ahora ese sentimiento había cambiado, quería llegar a conocerle mejor, era muy enigmático ese chico, y deseaba ser algo así como una amiga, pero eso era imposible. Además que necesidad había de ser amiga de Draco Malfoy?

En la sala común de Gryfindor se encontraba Harry, estaba repasando sus apuntes, a su lado estaba Ron, leyendo un libro.

Hermione se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban:

- Hola chicos,  haciendo las tareas?

- Ah! Hola Hermione, pues sí tengo acumulado trabajo desde hace tres día, jejeje- dijo Harry riéndose, y mirando de reojo a Ron.

- Y tú Ron?- cuando Ron levantó la vista y se encontró con la sonrisa de Hermione, este se sonrojó y se levantó de la silla.

- Pues ahora me tenía que ir a la biblioteca a recoger un libro para ….esto…preparar un tema…y… Bueno hasta luego- diciendo esto se levantó con la cabeza gacha, y sin mirar a Harry ni a Hermione salió de la sala común.

- Se puede saber que le pasa a este ahora?- dijo Hermione extrañada.

- Parece que está comprendiendo las cosas- dijo Harry con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- Mmm? – respondió Hermione sin enterarse de nada.

Ron corría hacía el exterior, estaba completamente rojo, no entendía el porqué al mirar a Hermione se había empezado a poner así. Todo era culpa de Harry, al decirle todas aquellas cosas, él empezaba a darle vueltas a todas las cosas, es por eso por lo que se sentía así. Simplemente eso. Había olvidado hacía tiempo su hipotético sentimiento hacia su amiga, había comprendido que realmente no le gustaba como chica, sino como amiga, o no? Ya le había pasado anteriormente esto, pero no le había dado más importancia después pasado. Pero ahora, pensándolo bien, solo veía a Hermione, ahora, como una amiga? Los pensamientos le daban vueltas por la cabeza, cuando se encontró con la última persona que hubiera deseado encontrarse.  Había llegado al árbol donde antes habían estado Hermione y Malfoy, y todavía el slytherin seguía allí. Cuando vio a Ron caminando hacía allí se le dibujó su antigua sonrisa irónica de siempre. La cara de Ron era la misma representación de la ira.

- Vaya Weasley, te has perdido?-dijo Draco incorporándose y apoyándose en árbol.

- A ti no te importa Malfoy- dijo Ron entre dientes.

- Viéndote la cara, diría que te preocupa algo, jajaja. Algo relacionado en como conseguir dinero?- Draco le atacaba lo más maliciosamente posible, no soportaba a Ron Weasley.

- Ya cállate cretino, no creas que tus jugarretas para hacerte el simpático con Hermione, me van a convencer. Pues sé que sólo lo haces por conveniencia

- Y esto a que viene ahora? – dijo desconcertado Draco, aunque enseguida volvió a dibujar aquella sonrisa- ah! Ahora lo entiendo. Lo que te pasa es que no soportas que pase las tardes a solas con Granger, jajajaja. Vaya Weasley no pensaba que los celos te comieran hasta tal punto- dijo riéndose el chico.

- Metete en tus propios asuntos Malfoy, y no te creas cosas que no son. Mira que tienes aires de grandeza, pero no eres más que un engreído que cree que todo el mundo baila a su alrededor- Ron cada vez hablaba más alto, estaba empezando a perder los nervios.

- Ya empiezas a hablar como ella, parece que os ponéis de acuerdo- diciendo esto se alejó dejando a Ron perplejo.

Por qué tenía que haberle dicho aquello? No había necesidad de sacar lo de Hermione, pero que derecho tenía él de decirle que tenía celos. Él, celos de que Hermione estuviera compartiendo las tardes con un despreciable como lo era aquel niñato de Slytherin? 

Se sentó en el césped apoyado en el árbol, se colocó los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, y empezó pensar tranquilamente, quizá así comprendería todo lo que estaba pasando.

Draco se dirigió a la sala común de Slytherin y se sentó en sofá. Pansy Parkinson se sentó en el otro sofá y se le quedó mirando.

- Se puede saber que estas mirando?- dijo dirigiéndolo una mirada fulminante Draco.

- Pues…yo…me preguntaba si seguirías muy molesto de lo que sucedió aquel día en clase de "Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas", aunque… viendo tú reacción ahora, supongo que sí- se preparaba para levantarse, cuando de repente se giró hacia él, recordando algo- Draco, la verdad es que no te entiendo, no creo que hiciste lo que hiciste por salvar puntos de nuestra casa. Por qué defendiste a Hermione Granger?- dijo con una mirada acusadora en su rostro.

- Estas imaginando cosas raras Parkinson- dijo Draco sin darle más importancia.

- No te creo, vi como la miraste el día en que ella te defendió de sus amigos, y también vi esa misma mirada el día en que tú la defendiste de aquel bicho- cogiendo aire, se puso cada vez más roja de la rabia y siguió- yo creo que sientes algo por esa sangre sucia, Draco.

- CALLATE PARKINSON!!! – dijo levantándose de su sofá y cogiéndola de el cuello de la camisa- se puede saber a que viene esto? Nunca te he dicho que pudieses meterte en mi vida, y aun menos decirme lo que hago y lo que dejo de hacer, me endientes?- dijo soltándola de la camisa, y recobrando un poco la compostura dijo- no digas más estupideces y reprime esos celos que te comen por dentro. Además soy  libre de estar con la chica que quiera, no? Y por supuesto, después de tus escenitas, tu no vas a ser una de ellas.

Diciendo esto, Pansy salió corriendo de la sala llorando, mucha gente se había agrupado a ver la escena que había montado entre aquellos dos, incluso al oir la voz de Draco, Goyle y Crabbe se acercaron a ver que pasaba.

- Algún problema?- dijo Draco, mirando a todos. La gente se marchó sin decir nada. Mientras sus dos compañeros se acercaron para sentarse en los sofas, y pudieron escuchar hablar casi en un susurro a Draco, mientras se tocaba el pelo- con dos viniendo con sus celos, creo que ya he cumplido por hoy.

La noche llegó a Hogwarts, todos se dirigían a sus dormitorios, Hermione extrañada preguntó a Harry:

- Dónde se habrá metido Ron? no lo he visto en la cena esta noche.

- Pues, ahora que lo dices, no lo he visto desde que salió hacia la biblioteca.

Despidiéndose ambos, Harry se dirigió a su habitación, al abrirla se encontró a Ron encima de su cama. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en sus piernas, levantado despacio la cabeza miró a Harry. Tenía una mirada llena de tristeza.

- Ron? Que te pasa? – dijo preocupado Harry, pocas veces había visto así a Ron- donde has estado?

- He estado pensando un buen rato- dijo casi en un susurro el pelirrojo.

- En qué has estado pensando si se puede saber?- dijo intrigado pero a la vez  preocupado.

- En lo que me dijiste esta tarde.

- Pero hombre, si sólo me estaba metiendo un rato contigo, no era para te pusieras así, jeje- pero al ver la cara de Ron, paró de reírse- pero Ron, por qué estas así?

- Porque me gusta Hermione…. 

Harry no sabía que contestar, nunca pensó que Ron dijera por fin lo que realmente sentía, no sabía que aconsejarle, ni palabras que le consolaran, se veía a kilómetros que Ron lo estaba pasando mal, y al no contestar, siguió mirándole, por fin el pelirrojo, volviéndose a apoyar en las rodillas dijo:

- Las cosas han cambiado, yo no quería que pasase esto….pensaba que ya había pasado todo…no se que hacer, no lo sé…es demasiado complicado…lo único que sé ahora, es que estoy completamente seguro que me gusta, y no hay nada en el mundo que me dé más miedo.

Harry no podía soportar el estado de su amigo, lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue sentarse a su lado y ponerle una mano sobre el hombro, esperando que las cosas se solucionasen por si solas. Sólo le preocupaba el no saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Hermione.

--------------------------------------------------------Fin del capítulo

Siento que este haya sido tan corto, pero prefiero dejarlo así y no enrollarme con lo mismo.

Jo que pena me da Ron, pobrecillo, pero bueno las cosas son así. Ahora lo único que falta es lo que siente Hermione, porque no lo sabe ni ella, y Draco por otro lado, tambien esta echo un lio para variar.

Bueno, como siempre gracias por vuestros reviews, un saludo para todas las que los han dejado, me hace ilusión de que le fic guste. Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo.

Y por favor, seguid dejandolo, dadme ideas o  lo que querais, y disfrutar del veranito, que hace muuuuuuuuucho calor, dios me muero de calor.  


	9. Una pequeña apuesta

**9. Una pequeña apuesta**

El frasco con sustancia violácea giraba su mano. Draco lo observaba sentado en su cama. Lo mismo rondaba por su cabeza una y otra vez. No sabía que hacer. Pero por qué razón dudaba tanto? Debía tenerlo claro desde un principio. 

Desde siempre su mayor ambición era alcanzar ser igual que su padre, y para ello debía hacer esto. 

Pero, tener que asesinar a Hermione Granger, su relación con ella había cambiado tanto desde que empezaron ese estúpido trabajo. 

Sus manos quedarían manchadas para siempre. 

Ahora solo quedaba un día para que diera punto y final a la semana de trabajo, mañana debían hacer la exposición, y su tiempo había terminado. Así lo había determinado Beuer. 

Y que pasaría si no hacia caso, y buscaba otra alternativa?

Pero el resultado al final sería el mismo….dañar a Granger.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta ya era la hora de encontrarse con ella. En los últimos días sus encuentros se realizaban junto aquel árbol del jardín de la escuela. Allí no les molestaba nadie, y podían trabajar.

Pero no sólo trabajar, había conseguido entablar conversaciones que nunca antes había conseguido llevar con nadie.

Ella había echo salir al Draco Malfoy que se encontraba escondido detrás de aquella fachada de arrogancia y superioridad que había construido desde hacía mucho tiempo, influenciado, claro, por la figura de su padre. Oh! Cuanto había ansiado llegar a su altura, a donde él estaba, lleno de respeto por todos sus iguales, consiguiendo colocarse en el cabeza de una de las familias, ahora, tan respetadas del mundo de la magia. Aunque, claro estaba, entre los seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado.

Pero todo aquello, lo veía muy lejano, es que estaba perdiendo la cordura? Como podía estar pensando en aquello? 

Con estas ideas rondándole por la cabeza llegó al jardín, allí encontró a Hermione, ella estaba sentada, apoyada en el tronco del árbol. Cuando se acercó Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba dormida.

Él se quedó observándola, recorriendo con sus ojos el rostro apacible y tranquilo de la chica. Allí, recostada, parecía algo tan frágil, tan vulnerable, toda su defensa que demostraba en su cara cuando hablaba, días antes con él, ahora era sustituido por aquel delicado rostro.

En ese momento ella abrió los ojos:

- Que haces ahí plantado Malfoy?- dijo frotándose los ojos.

- Esto…pues …-intentó decir mientas se recobraba de su atontamiento- pues que no he tardado tanto para que te hubieses quedado dormida.

- AH…No no…es que estoy muy cansada, no he podido dormir muy bien.

- Y eso?

- Preocupándote por mi, Malfoy?- dijo con una cara burlona.

- Más quisieras…- y con un ligero rubor en las mejillas se acomodó en la hierba y abrió los apuntes.

Hermione soltó una pequeña risa y imitó a Draco. Estuvieron revisando en ese momento lo que sería la presentación de su trabajo.

- Te digo que es como yo digo Malfoy, si no se hace así, el resultado es diferente, si ya lo vimos el otro día- dijo Hermione con tono de súplica.

- Que no Granger, no tienes razón, mira el resultado será el adecuado, no tiene más misterio, es un conjuro bien sencillo, como puede ser que tú te equivoques en una cosa tan simple?- dijo Draco con un tono de arrogancia, pero a la vez divertido.

- Jum, Ya veo que tu arrogancia no va dejar que te bajes del pedestal, muy bien hagamos una apuesta.

- Una apuesta?- dijo sorprendido

- Si, si tú tienes razón, diré al profesor Beuer delante de toda la clase que lo hice sola y no conté con tu opinión, por lo que el profe me echará la culpa de la equivocación y quedaré en ridículo delante de todos por creerme una listilla.

- Vaya Granger, eres demasiado arriesgada, pero me parece una gran idea- Draco esbozó una gran sonrisa, como iba a dejarse ridiculizar ella por su cabezonería, pero paró un momento en pensar en ello- y si ganas tú, que?

- Pues, es un secreto, sorpresa, jejeje- una sonrisa pícara se esbozó en su cara.

- No sé creo que me estas engañando.

- Venga Malfoy, no seas cobarde.

- Pues…-dijo desconfiado el chico- bueno vale, trato echo- diciendo esto se dieron la mano en símbolo para cerrar el asunto. La mano de Draco retuvo un instante más la mano de Hermione, el contacto con ella le había provocado una especie de escalofrío, pero reaccionó a tiempo y la soltó. Hermione quedó extrañada, pero no le dio mayor importancia.

Desde la lejanía los observaban los ojos desconfiados de Beuer, tenía un rostro de impaciencia. Estaba tan absorto observando a Malfoy, que nos e dio cuenta que a él también lo vigilaban. Unos metros más alejados Snape lo miraba, su rostro no manifestaba absolutamente nada, pero por su cabeza si que rondaban sus pensamientos, ese hombre le resultaba extrañamente familiar.

Por otro de los pasillos de la escuela, caminaban juntos Ron y Harry.

- Ya has pensado lo que vas a hacer?- preguntó Harry.

- Eh?...Sobre qué?- dijo levantando sorprendido la cabeza.

- Pero de que va a ser, Ron? Sobre Hermione.

- Ah! Pues…- dijo sonrojándose cada vez más- sinceramente no lo sé. Hasta hace poco solo la veía como una amiga, pero desde hace nada la veo como una chica, y descubro que me gusta, y…yo que se.

- Pero entonces…se lo vas a decir?- dijo parándose frente a él.

- Que????? Decírselo? Pero… como quieres que se lo diga?

- Pues te podría dar varios ejemplos- dijo impacientemente.

- Pues para serte sincero, si que lo he estado pensando, pero he comprendido también que si le digo lo que siento, nuestra amistad se irá al garete y todo lo bueno que había se romperá- su rostro se entristeció, y esto último lo dijo cabizbajo.

- Pero, y si Hermione siente lo mismo? Todavía no sabes lo que siente ella.

- Pero y si ella solo me ve como un amigo?

- Pero Ron, no puedes quedarte solo con un "y si?" Debes arriesgarte, ella es muy inteligente, y no creo que permitiera que se arruinara lo que hay entre vosotros. Deberías saber como es ella a estas alturas.

- Tienes razón Harry, pero aún así, prefiero esperar, a lo mejor así podré averiguar lo que siente ella.

- Si, pero aún así no lo retrases, pues alguien se te podría adelantar.

- Qué? Como que alguien? Es que hay más chicos?

- Pero Ron donde vives? Hermione es una chica guapa, inteligente, cariñosa, simpática, y mucho más. Y esas virtudes la hacen ser una de las muchas chicas deseables que pueden haber por aquí. Así que no creo que seas el único que va detrás de ella.

- Suponía que los habrían- diciendo esto observó por las columnas al exterior, y vio a Hermione sentada con Malfoy. Se había acostumbrado a verlos en ese plan, pero, ahora miraba con más recelo al chico slytherin. Podría ser Malfoy uno de esos chicos que van detrás de Hermione? Esa idea se desvaneció de golpe de su cabeza, como podría ser? Él siempre se había metido con ella y Hermione siempre lo había ignorado. 

 El verlos comodamente charlando le hizo plantearse, si las intenciones de Malfoy estuviesen tan claras.   

Mientras terminaban de hacer la revisión, una lechuza negra se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraban Hermione y Draco. 

- Esa es tu lechuza?- dijo Hermione mirando extrañada al ave que se acercaba, pues no era la hora normal de la llegada de correspondencia.

- Eh? Pues sí, me pregunto si será de mi padre- se paró en seco, un mal presentimiento le acechaba, si era una carta de su padre, Hermione estaba delante, no podía leerla, porque seguramente diría lago sobre Beuer y él. Pero la verdad, que más daba que ella estuviese delante, no tenía derecho a leer su correspondencia.

 La lechuza se apoyó en su hombro y él desató el pergamino que llevaba atado a la pata derecha. El gran pájaro, reemprendió el vuelo y se dirigió a la lechucería. 

Con prudencia, Draco desenredó el pergamino y empezó a leerlo:

_Draco_

_He sabido de tus progresos por las cartas de Beuer._

_Tengo que decirte hijo, que mi paciencia tiene un límite, y contigo ya estamos siendo demasiado tolerantes._

_Dentro de una semana aproximadamente haré una vistita a la escuela para un asunto del Ministerio. Espero tener a mi llegada esperanzadoras noticias de tu colaboración en nuestra situación de llevar a cabo los deseos de nuestro Señor._

_Beuer me mantendrá al tanto de lo que hagas._

_No me decepciones esta vez hijo. No habrá más oportunidades._

_Tu padre._

_L.M_

"Te toleramos"? "Decepciones"? Pero a qué venía todo aquello?

Su padre le había dado un ultimátum, pero, que pasaría si fracasará en su cometido? Al fin y al cabo seguía siendo su hijo, que cosa tan cruel podría pasarle a manos de su padre, si este llegaba a verse humillado por los demás mortífagos por su culpa?

- Que te dice en la carta?- la voz de Hermione le hizo volver a la realidad.

- No es asunto tuyo, Granger- diciendo esto furiosamente s levantó, recogió con rabia los libros y se metió la carta arrugada en el bolsillo de su túnica- nos veremos mañana en la clase. Ya que hemos terminado, no hay sentido de que sigamos aquí.- se fue con paso apresurado hacia el interior de la escuela, dejando a una perpleja Hermione.__

- Que le habrá pasado?- a ella no le había gustado el tono que había empleado para con ella. Dónde se habían ido todas las palabras de la poca amabilidad que había demostrado anteriormente? La  verdad era que desconocía cual de las dos facetas era realmente la de Malfoy. Pero no se iba a dar por vencida, no consentiría que las cosas volvieran a como antes, no soportaría que después de una medio agradable semana compartiendo horas de trabajo, se vieran estropeadas otra vez por las diferencias entre ellos. Ella tenía la esperanza de que al menos podrían llegar a ser amigos. Nunca se sabía? Pero sólo eso? O sería simple lástima por el chico. La soledad que acompañaba a Draco Malfoy , la habían conmovido, en verdad parecía que él no tenía a nadie, aunque no lo demostrara. Era eso entonces? Verdaderamente sentía compasión? __

- Hermione…- Ron hizo que se sobresaltara.

- Ah! Hola Ron- se quedó extrañara de que él se quedara quieto mirándola sin decir nada, pero lo que más le sorprendió era la mirada que tenía, una mirada triste pero ….tenía algo más que no sabría describir- te pasa algo? Ha ocurrido algo?__

- Eh?... No … nada- desistió de su intento, no podía hacerlo- venía recogerte para ir a cenar, como he visto que habrías terminado…__

- Si, gracias, vamonos- diciendo esto se fueron juntos hacia el gran comedor. _ Cada uno sumido en sus propias preocupaciones.___

…………………………………………………………………………………

Debía hacerlo, no tenía elección, era el día señalado, no podía dudarlo más. Lo había pensado todo por la noche. Introduciría la sustancia en la comida de ella, iría a la zona donde los elfos domésticos preparaban los platos que más tarde aparecerían en la mesa de cada uno, y comprobaría cual seria el de Herminio, no podía haber error.

Pero algo superior a él, le inducía a que no lo hiciera, no podía, ahora las cosas habían cambiado….pero….Al final pensó:

- Tal vez si no coloco todo el veneno, si solo añado unas pocas gotas, solo mostrara los síntomas, pero al fin y al cabo será un pequeño susto, y Beuer creerá que algo ha ido mal. Y entonces no será mi culpa, y no tendré problemas con mi padre. Eso haré- diciendo esto se encaminó hacia las cocinas, mientras nadie lo observaba- no entiendo porque me tengo que preocupar por la sangre sucia.

Pero sin darse cuenta alguien si que lo observaba. De nuevo Snape le controlaba desde las sombras, sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando entre Beuer y Malfoy.

………………………………………………………………………………….

- My bien, después de la anterior exposición, el turno es de Granger y Malfoy- diciendo esto, Beuer se colocó en el otro extremo de la clase, para dejar paso a los alumnos.

- Recuerda la apuesta Malfoy- dijo Hermione mientras se encaminaban hacia al fondo de la clase.__

- Eh?...claro- Malfoy había olvidado aquella estúpida apuesta, tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar.__

Mientras tanto, Ron miraba receloso a Malfoy, no soportaba verlos juntos, pero debía controlarse, debía hacer un esfuerzo. Harry se dio cuenta de la tensión de su amigo.

- Tranquilo Ron….ya le dijiste algo?

- En absoluto, he decidido que por el momento no le diré nada. Prefiero saber un poco más lo que piensa.__

- Ya, espero …- no terminó las palabras en voz alta_- espero que nadie se le haya adelantado a Ron, aunque…-_pensaba mientras observaba a Malfoy.__

La exposición estaba resultando un éxito, como se esperaba, ahora el turno de la exposición práctica. Hermione la realizó, empeñada en demostrar su teoría a su compañero. Al finalizar el experimento borró su sonrisa arrogante al observar que verdaderamente, la propuesta de Hermione era la correcta, por lo que él….había perdido…. Pero ahora que?...que se le habría ocurrido a la chica como premio por haberle ganado? 

Terminaron y ella no dijo nada, se sentaron, y los demás alumnos presentaron la suya.

Draco seguía mirando su mesa, de vez en cuando había mirado a Hermione, pero la apuesta no era su razón. Aparentemente ella no mostraba ningún cambio, y en cierta manera eso le tranquilizaba. Pero cuando miraba a Beuer se encontraba con su agresiva mirada. Parecía castigarle por algo, y él sabía exactamente el por qué.

Por otro lado, Hermione, de vez en cuando también miraba a Draco, pero ella le miraba de forma pícara, a lo que se percató Ron,. Cuando se dio cuenta a quien estaba mirando, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Pero que estaba pasando?. 

La clase finalizó, Ron y Hermione se encaminaban hacia la salida, a lo que ella le dijo:

- Espérame un momento Ron, se me ha olvidado hacer una cosa- y dejando plantado al chico, se fue hacia donde se encontraba Malfoy que todavía estaba recogiendo las cosas. Se acercó por detrás del chico y:

- Creías que se me había olvidado mi premio?- y diciendo esto con sus manos le desenmarañó todo su engominado pelo, haciendo que muchas greñas se le posaran sobre la frente.__

- Pero, que diablos estas haciendo Granger????- dijo malhumorado Draco, intentando soltarse de la chica, que prácticamente se había abrazado a su cuello para que no se le escapase. Esto hizo que se ruborizase hasta no más.- Suéltame ya….__

- Jajajajaja, te ves muy gracioso, este era un gran premio para mi…- grandes carcajadas salían de su boca. Mientras tanto, Draco colocó una mano sobre su frente, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse- ese rubor en tu cara te favorece, jejeje__

- Serás…..Her…digo …GRANGERRRR!!!.-La chica salió de la clase a brincos-me las vas a pagar.__

- Eso ya lo veremos Draco Malfoy- se cogió del brazo de un asombrado Ron. Antes de irse giró la cabeza y sacó la lengua en forma divertida, y por fin desaparecieron.__

- Esa chica….no la entiendo- dijo esbozando una afable sonrisa.__

Mientras tanto, Hermione y Ron seguían caminando por el pasillo, seguía ella cogía del brazo de él. Todavía ella se reía de lo que acaba de pasar en la clase:

- Viste su cara, Ron? Eh? La vistes?- ella iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la cara de Ron. Llevaba una expresión de abatimiento. Se paró en seco, provocando que Hermione también se parase. 

- Hermione….- dijo en casi un susurro__

- Que te pasa Ron? Desde hace unos días que estas muy extraño.- soltándose del brazo de ella, se apoyó en la pared. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y como si la cabeza le pesará, la alzó lentamente, posando sus ojos en la chica. Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas del muchacho.__

- No quería decirte nada, no hasta que estuviese seguro, pero tengo que hablar contigo….y va a ser una de las cosas más duras que haga.__

--------------------------------------------------Fin del capítulo

Vale, vale, seguro que más de una me va a querer matar por dejarlo así, pero creo que era lo mejor.

Bueno pues nada, espero que os haya gustado, y que me encanta que me dejeis reviews. Gracias por el apoyo en este fic.

Y no me odies por lo que haga, o por lo que estoy haciendo, ni por Draco ni por Ron. Jo.

Muchos besos y espero leer mas reviews vuestros que me hacen mucha ilusión.

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.__


	10. No me gustan los cambios

**10. No me gustan los cambios**

Draco todavía se encontraba en el interior de la clase, recogía sus libros, cuando se encaminaba a abandonar el aula, el profesor Beuer se interpuso entre él y la puerta:

- Bueno muchacho, ya sabrás que tu tiempo está a punto de agotarse, verdad?

- Lo sé muy bien señor, pero no se preocupe, el asunto ya ha quedado zanjado.

- En serio, pues entonces no tengo más que decir, ten en cuenta que su padre se sentirá muy complacido- dicho esto se dirigió a su despacho, dejando a Draco observándole con una mirada desafiante. "Con que complacer a su padre, eh?" Eso era lo que realmente siempre había querido, pero no estaba disfrutando del sentimiento que le provocaría.

Salió lentamente hacia el exterior, y como un acto reflejo se escondió en la columna de la entrada de la clase. No sabía el por qué, peroe estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que la última vez que vio a Weasley y a Granger hablar solos en el pasillo, así que repitió lo que hizo entonces, se quedó esperando a ver de que estaban hablando aquellos dos, pues sus caras no demostraban exactamente que estuvieran hablando de lo bien que habían ido las exposiciones.

Ron seguía apoyado contra la pared, su mirada se dirigía a una sorprendida Hermione, esta no sabía exactamente lo que le pasaba a su amigo, pero un leve presentimiento le rondaba por la cabeza.

- Esto…Hermione yo….yo…-a Ron no le salían las palabras, no sabía como decírselo, se había armado de valor hacía unos segundos, pero ahora, que se encontraba frente a frente con ella, todo su valor se había ido por el mismo sitio de donde había venido.

-  Ron, que es lo que te pasa?- cada vez se ponía nerviosa, y Draco desde la columna, empezaba a entender un poco mejor de lo que iba todo aquello, y una vocecilla de su interior le decía que saliese y les interrumpiera, pero por otro lado, no podía hacerlo, así que continuó escondido.

Ron, ya desesperado por no poder decírselo abiertamente se sacó las manos de los bolsillos y empezó a caminar hacia ella. Hermione no podía moverse, estaba paralizada, cada vez se acercaba más el chico, y cuando estuvo a su altura Ron la abrazó, la rodeó fuertemente con sus brazos y la atrajo hacia él. Hermione no podía moverse, estaba paralizada, a que venía todo aquello? No lo entendía, desde la distancia Draco miraba sorprendido, un sentimiento de rabia le estaba comiendo vivo, sabía que esto podía ocurrir, pero delante de sus narices?

- Perdonáme Hermione…-susurro Ron al oído de la chica, y separándose de ella acerco su cara y la beso, un ligero roce en los labios, pero eso bastó para decir todo lo que llevaba dentro desde hacía tanto tiempo. Pero a la vez que iba alejándose de ella, pudo ver las lágrimas surgiendo de sus ojos, que había salido mal? A no ser que…

- Hermione?

- Oh Ron! Yo quería evitar esto, yo suponía que podría ocurrir, y más por tu comportamiento estos días, lo siento tanto- empezó a sollozar cada vez más fuerte.

- Pero, eso quiere decir que no?

- Yo pensaba que a estas alturas solo me veías como una amiga, quiero decir…después de todos estos años dándole vueltas a la situación…pues…que lo que pudiese pasar entre nosotras se había desvanecido- sus lágrimas salían saliendo al exterior cada vez con más frecuencia.

- Eso quiere decir que hubo, en algún momento, que tú sentías algo por mí?

- Creo que sí, hubo un tiempo en que así lo veía- esto hizo a Ron sobresaltarse ligeramente.

- Pero…yo nunca creí, yo pensaba que tú solo me veías como…Ron? Y luego aparecía Krum… y….

- Otra vez me sacas lo de Víctor, dios Ron! Nunca he sentido por él nada a lo que he sentí por ti, y mucho menos a lo que se refiere de amistad.

- Amistad?

- Harry y tú habéis sido mis mejores amigos desde que entré a Hogwarts, pero siempre te tuve un cariño más especial del que tengo a Harry.

Mientras seguían hablando Draco se había caído al suelo, no podía asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido hacía solo unos minutos, ahora resultaba que Granger no correspondía a Weasley? Pero si siempre había creído que acabarían juntos, estaba echo un lío.

- Pero Hermione, entonces si yo hubiera echo lo que acabo de hacer ahora hace algún tiempo, entonces tú…

- Podría ser Ron, no puedo decírtelo segura…

- Y por qué ahora no? Todo el mundo lo espera.

- Todo el mundo? Pero a que viene eso?

- La gente lo ha estado comentando, por favor Hermione, nunca he sentido nada parecido por nadie…- una expresión de angustia empezaba a salir en el rostro de Ron, ahora la sujetaba por la mano.

- Por favor Ron…

- Pero no lo entiendo, de verdad que no…

Se soltó de la mano de Ron, y dirigió su mirada hacia el exterior.

- Te acuerdas cuando me defendiste de Draco Malfoy cuando me insultó por primera vez llamándome "sangre sucia"?

- Eh…si claro.

- No sabes cuanto me emocionó lo que hiciste, y no solo esa vez, si no todas las veces que lo hiciste, siempre estabas ahí. Empecé a creer que te importaba más de lo que podías demostrar, pero al pasar el tiempo, y sin cambiar las cosas, comprendí que las cosas estaban bien como estaban….a lo que me refiero….y no quiero que me malinterpretes,…es que no me gustan los cambios, no quiero que cambiemos Ron, por favor…

- Solo amigos eh?

- Ron….lo siento tanto- a eso que ella le abrazó a él, Hermione no podía dejar de llorar, y los ojos de Ron, empezaron a aparecer más cristalinos.

- Pensaba que acabaríamos juntos, por favor di que si…- una mirada suplicante se clavaba en Hermione.

- No puedo, de verdad que no puedo- viendo ya agotada a la chica, Ron se relajó un poco más, comprendiendo todo, y lo último que quería era, hacerle más daño, no quería que ella sufriera más. Así que dándole la espalda se paso la mano por la cara, limpiando cualquiera indicio de alguna pequeña lágrima rebelde, y intentando poner su cara maliciosa se giró a ella y le soltó:

- Es por otro chico, eh?

- Eh?- Hermione se quedó desconcertada, pero a que venía esto?

- Se ahora que no es Krum, entonces quién? Eh? Quién puede a ver mejor que yo por estos lares? A ver responde- Hermione comenzó a entender la reacción del chico, quería que las cosas entre ellos no cambiaran, y él intentaba relajar el ambiente con sus típicas conversaciones. Ahora las lágrimas que derramaba ya no eran de tristeza, si no de alegría.

- Mmmm, pues…así que crees que hay otro eh?- empezó a decir intentando sonreír también irónicamente- pues…vamos a ver…oh si…hay otro, muy amable, cariñoso, muy guapo, y mejor jugando al quiditch que tú. Jajajajaja.

- Vaya, vaya, no hay nadie que me supere al quiditch, excepto Harry. Dios, no me dirás que es él?- los dos empezaron a reirse, Draco no salía de su asombro, pero que había pasado? Hacia unos instantes que estaban los dos en una situación muy comprometida, y ahora se estaban partiendo de risa. Pero al oír la respuesta de Hermione a Ron, parecía que se hubiera quitado un peso de encima. Pero por qué?. En ese momento la mano de Ron se acercó a la cara de Hermione, quitándole las últimas lágrimas que tenía en los ojos- no se quién será el chico que logre conquistarte, pero seguro que será muy afortunado, y si se le ocurre hacerte llorar, puede ser muy típico, pero todo mi cabreo lo aliviaré en su cara, o en otro sitio peor,jajajaja

Más tranquila, Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa cariñosa, y lo besó en la mejilla:

- Gracias por ser tú Ron…ugh- su cara comenzó a coger un color pálido, y sus ojos no se centraban en la cara del chico.

- Hermione? Que te pasa?

- Creo que me estoy mareando, y tengo mucho calor…

- Dios, estás ardiendo, llamaré a alguien, por favor aguanta aquí, y no te muevas.

Ron salió corriendo de allí, en busca de algún profesor. Pasó al lado de Draco pero a penas se dio cuenta de que estaba allí.

Draco miraba hacia donde estaba Hermione, empezaba a comprender que es lo que le estaba pasando, pero era imposible, si apenas había echado veneno, pero….mientras estaba pensando vio como Hermione empezaba a caer al suelo. No le dio tiempo a pensar, fue corriendo hacía donde estaba ella.

- Granger! Granger! Que es lo que te pasa?- Draco la miraba desesperado.

- Malfoy?...me duele mucho, me duele…- se desmayó en los brazos de Draco. Qué podía hacer? Él sabía que podía ser el responsable de todo aquello, pero viéndola allí, sufriendo en sus brazos, no tenía elección, la cogió en brazos y la lleva corriendo a la enfermería.

Cuando llegó allí la atendieron de inmediato, pero muy a su pesar, nadie sabía que le pasaba, lo único que podían hacer, era esperar, posiblemente la llevarían al hospital de brujas y magos.

Draco seguía allí, junto a ella, impotente, él había sido el causante de todo,.pero no podía decirlo, no podía, si se delataba, delataría a Beuer y con él, a su padre. Y podía ir diciendo adiós a su vida.

Cuando los dejaron solos, él se acercó dónde estaba Hermione. Parecía dormida, pero estaba empapada de sudor. Como podían haber ido tan rápido los efectos? Beuer le dijo que era cuestión de días y esto había sido demasiado rápido. Se sentó a su lado, y cuando hizo intención de tocarle la cara, se sobresaltó al comprobar que estaba fría.

"Pero que es lo que he hecho? Si yo no quería que esto sucediese, por qué lo he hecho? Oh, por dios, perdóname, por favor si sales de esto, perdóname" 

Sin darse cuenta se había llevaba la mano de la chica entre sus manos, y la apretaba con fuerza.

Alguien entró corriendo por la puerta, a la vez que oyó las voces, soltó la mano de Hermione y se incorporó, poniéndose de pie junto a la cama.

- Malfoy, que estás haciendo aquí?- dijo Harry, posando una mirada interrogadora al chico.

- Pues, parece ser que alguien la dejó tirada en mitad del pasillo- dirigió una mirada amenazadora a Ron.

- Ahora no es momento para esto-dijo Harry- qué es lo que le pasa?

- No lo saben, dicen que es probable que la lleven a st Mungo.

- Pero se supone que aquí tienen a especialistas, que necesidad hay de llevarla allí?- Ron se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso.

En ese momento entró la profesora Mcgonagall.

- Ustedes deberían salir de aquí, debemos averiguar que le pasa a la señorita Granger. Vamos, cuando sepamos algo, se les comunicará.

Los tres chicos posaron una mirada más en Hermione, y abandonaron la sala.

- Una cosa Malfoy, desde cuándo te preocupas por alguien, y más por una persona como Hermione?- se dirigió a él Harry.

- Vaya Potter, quieres decir, que si tu vieras a alguien desmayado en el suelo, no lo recogerías, por lo menos tu condición de caballero no se rebaja.

Mientras seguían regañando, Draco ya no prestaba atención a los chicos, ahora, pensaba en Hermione y en la condición con la que le había dejado en la enfermería.

Debía a ver  un antídoto para aquel veneno, todos los tienen. Pero, no podía por las buenas a la enfermería decir: "bueno que yo le di ese veneno, dadle el antídoto", eso solo lo harían los imbéciles. Así que una idea le vino a la cabeza, aunque tuviera que arriesgarse, aunque su vida se desmoronara, no podía permitir que muriera alguien y sus manos se ensuciaran. La imagen de Hermione en sus brazos y desmayándose, y ahora en la enfermería, estaba fría, tan fría…

Sin decir una palabra más salió corriendo :

- A dónde irá?- preguntó Ron

- Quién sabe, Malfoy también ha estado actuando de una forma muy extraña últimamente.

- Eh?- dijo extrañado Ron.

- No, nada, nada, estaba pensando en voz alta- dijo Harry con una expresión algo divertida.

- Bueno, pero hay una cosa que si que me extraña, como sabía Malfoy que yo había dejado allí a Hermione sola?

- A que te refieres?

- A cuando nosotros llegamos y le preguntaste que hacía él allí, él contestó mirándome mal a mí.

- Ah, es cierto, no sé, pero aquí hay algo que no encaja.

- Que dices?- volvió a decir desconcertado Ron.

- Oh nada, nada, tu sigue así, jejejeje- diciendo esto dejó a su amigo protestando para sí mismo, pareciendo haber olvidado todo lo ocurrido hacia unas horas, pues parecía al final que las cosas no hubieran cambiado.

Por otro lado, Draco seguía corriendo por los pasillos, entonces una mano lo agarró por el brazo.

- Vaya, vaya Malfoy, veo que has hecho bien tú trabajo- dijo con un susurro Beuer.

- Veo que las noticias vuelan, pero déjeme, tengo prisa.

- Oh muy bien, ya podremos hablar de sus hazañas largo y tendido cuando tú padre venga a visitarnos- Rayos se le había olvidado completamente que su padre vendría a la escuela. Pero ahora habían cosas más importantes que resolver.

- Si me disculpa- se escapó de la mano de Beuer y siguió corriendo por el pasillo.

- Este niño nos traerá problemas…

Llegó a su destino, y abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso para entrar, la persona que estaba dentro, parecía no sorprenderse de su llegada, así que simplemente se incorporó de la silla, y se puso delante de él:

- A que debo esta repentina visita, señor Malfoy?

- Usted sabía algo, me lo imaginé después de lo que me dijo aquella vez en el pasillo por la noche. Por lo que, ahora vengo a…esto…-no sabía como continuar, pero debía echarlo todo por la borda- por favor ayúdeme profesor Snape, usted es el único que puede salvarla ahora….

--------------------------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPITULO

Cada vez hago los capítulos más cortos, lo siento, pero tenía que dejarlo así.

Reconozco que muchas me odiareis por lo de Ron, pero yo soy la primera que he sufrido escribiendo esto, ya he dicho siempre que mi pareja eran Ron y Hermione, pero este fic no trata de ellos, pero ya veremos lo que pasa….

No se que rumbo llevará después de lo acontecido el fic, pero yo seguiré esforzándome. Gracias por los reviews que me enviais, me encantan, seguid opinando, que yo nunca me enfado por las criticas.

Sugerencias y todo, pues ya sabeis.

Muchos besos y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Shiro


	11. Por una vida, una traición

**11. Por una vida, una traición**

- Un momento señor Malfoy, tranquilícese – dijo Snape sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro- ahora dígame lo que ocurre.

Draco intentó relajarse, pero era imposible, debían actuar rápido, y sin pensárselo dos veces.

- Profesor, acaban de encontrar a Granger en muy mal estado, la señora Pomfrey no sabe lo que le ocurre y yo pensaba…-tragó aire y continuó- pensaba que usted podría saber lo que le ocurre.

- Y por qué pensaba que yo sabría como ayudar a Granger?- una mirada le registraba todo el rostro a Draco, esperando una respuesta razonable.

- No hay tiempo para eso, venga por favor-  sin más preguntas Snape salió del despacho, seguido muy cerca por Malfoy.

No volvieron a decir nada más en el transcurso de su recorrido por los pasillos del castillo. Finalmente llegaron hasta la enfermería. En el interior sólo estaba la señora Pomfrey, yendo de arriba abajo revisando libros y más libros.  La única cama estaba ocupada por Hermione, que seguía en un estado de inconsciencia. 

Snape y Draco se acercaron a la cama, observaron el rostro sudoroso de la chica, Malfoy pensaba en lo mucho que estaría sufriendo Hermione, y eso le llenó de un sentimiento de culpa que jamás había experimentado.

- Profersor Snape?! Que hace aquí?- Snape hacía como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta de la señora Pomfrey, él seguía escudriñando visualmente el rostro de la chica Gryfindor.

- Cuales son los síntomas que presenta, señora Pomfrey?- preguntó sin alzar la mirada.

- Pues, hasta el momento he podido localizar; sudores fríos, temblores o parecen más bien espasmos, estado de inconsciencia, no tiene buenos reflejos y sus pupilas están ciertamente dilatadas….- dijo varios síntomas más pero Snape no continuó escuchando.

- Le han encontrado algo extraño en la sangre?- el rostro de Snape no reflejaba absolutamente nada de lo que le estaba pasando por la  mente.

- Pues, la verdad es que no, no hemos encontrado nada anormal en la sangre, no comprendo que puede haberle pasado, y no consigo bajarle la fiebre- Draco escuchaba todo esto con gran temor y lo que más le asustó fue- si no mejora en las próximas horas tendrá que ser enviada a San Mungo- si la llevaban allí, si que tendría que temer lo peor, pues los mejores tratamientos venían de Hogwarts, por lo que si no quedaban recursos allí, pocos quedarían en el hospital para Magos.

- Malfoy, acompáñeme- diciendo esto, hizo un gesto para que le siguiera, y dando un último vistazo al débil cuerpo de Hermione, siguió al profesor.

- A dónde vamos, profesor? Sabe que le ocurre?

- Primero de todo, me sorprende tanto que se preocupe por una sangre sucia, pero tampoco tengo interés de su vida privada- esto le sorprendió a Malfoy, pero un momento, había algo en lo que no había pensado…- por otro lado me gustaría que me contara toda la verdad, pues sé que esconde algo, algo que ha hecho que Granger haya acabado en ese estado- cuando Draco iba hacer intención de decir algo, Snape le interrumpió- pero no sólo me lo contará a mí.

Antes de poder reaccionar, se dio cuenta que se encontraban delante de la puerta del director Dumbledore. Que pretendía Snape? Aunque lo que lo había espantado anteriormente, era el no haber pensado de que bando era realmente Snape. Pues bien era sabido que antaño fue uno de los seguidores del Innombrable, pero, y ahora? Y si seguía siendo fiel a este? Y si seguía en contacto con su padre y los demás mortífagos? El revelar el plan que habían diseñado tanto su padre como Beuer, lo iba a revelar en pocos instantes, y el estar Severus Snape presente en la declaración, pues hacía más complicada la situación.

No le dio tiempo a pensar, pues ya habían subido por las escaleras, y ahora se encontraban frente al escritorio de Dumbledore.

De inmediato, la gran figura del director apareció de detrás de una estantería.

- Vaya, vaya, que les trae por aquí? – dijo Dumbledore, pero no miró a Snape, sino a Draco.

- Estará al tanto de lo que le ha ocurrido a Granger, verdad director?- dijo Snape .

- Desgraciadamente estoy al tanto,- nuevamente le dirigió una mirada a Draco- y creo que por eso está aquí, no señor Malfoy.?

- Yo…yo…-dijo sin alzar la cabeza del suelo. Todos sus argumentos, que había intentado ordenar tan cuidadosamente, se vinieron abajo al estar frente al director.

- Draco- dijo Dumbledore con un tono más dulce- sabemos en cierta medida que es lo que ha estado ocurriendo en el castillo y fuera de él. Sabemos que Beuer es un mortífago, y actúa a través, en cierta manera, de tú padre. Pero no tenemos pruebas sólidas que lo inculpen. Por eso necesitamos de nuestra ayuda….y creo que tú necesitas de la nuestra.

A Draco se le vino el mundo encima. Lo sabían, lo sabían todo, y no habían echo nada para impedirle a él que hiciera aquello a Hermione, pero , entonces:

- Como saben ustedes que yo voy a inculpar a mi padre y a Beuer? Como están tan seguros?- dijo con una voz, más alta de la que pretendía.- Ustedes saben lo que eso supondría? Saben donde me colocaría esto? Sería un traidor, para con los mortífagos y para con mi familia. 

- Pero hay un precio más alto que se tendría que pagar si no ayudas a Granger, no?- con solo una mirada, Draco entendió a lo que se refería Dumbledore. Estaba entre la espada y la pared, todo dependía de lo que dijera ahora. Todo su futuro se iba a desplomar con lo que hiciera, cualquiera de las dos opciones, haría que perdiera cosas importantes. Cosas importantes? Desde cuando se había vuelto algo tan importante…?

- No tenemos mucho tiempo señor- dijo Snape.

- Draco, que vas a hacer?- se volvió a dirigir el director a Malfoy- pero quiero que sepas una cosa. A pesar de lo que te hayan enseñado, no creas que vas a estar solo, pues nunca se le ha negado ayuda en esta escuela, a quién la ha solicitado. Por lo que, piensa profundamente, en lo que quieres hacer. No en lo que quieran hacer los demás, sino en lo que quieras hacer tú.

Estas palabras ya las había oído en otra ocasión, pero esa vez no habían sonado tan cariñosas, pero el efecto había sido similar. Y si no hacía lo que verdaderamente sentía que tenía que hacer, nunca más volvería a oír esas palabras.

- Esta bien, aunque sé con esto, que habré destrozado todo mi futuro y habré traicionado a todos los míos.

- No lo tengas tan seguro- dijo Dumbledore.

Con un gran suspiro, Draco comenzó a contar todo lo que había ocurrido desde que había empezado el curso. Desde la carta de su padre hasta el frasco que le había dado Beuer. Contó las pocas gotas que había echado en la comida de Hermione y como la había recogido en el pasillo sorprendido de lo rápido que había actuado el veneno, lejos de todos sus planes.

Dumbledore y Snape escucharon en silencio, sin interrumpirle ni una sola vez. Cuando acabó Draco, estaba tan abatido, que necesitó sentarse. Snape iba a decirle algo, pues sus puños se habían cerrado, y demostraban lo que realmente sentía por dentro, pero un movimiento de mano del director le hizo tragarse las palabras.

- Draco, sigues teniendo el frasco que contenía veneno?- dijo Dumbledore

- Sí, lo escondí por si acaso alguien lo encontraba tirado y hacía un mal uso de él.- el director sonrió ante la sinceridad del chico.

- Ve y tráela, así el profesor Snape podrá analizar de que se trata y así fabricar un antídoto.

- Enseguida vuelvo- de un brinco salió corriendo del despacho y se dirigió a la salida.

- Director, sabe lo que conlleva todo esto?- dijo muy serio Snape.

- Lo sé muy bien Severus, tendremos que ir con cuidado, en cuanto a Beuer, tendremos que ocuparnos de él.

- Y el chico?

- Draco va a pasar momentos difíciles, pero no podemos dejarlo a su suerte, ya sabes lo que hará Lucius Malfoy cuando se entere que su único hijo, en el que depositaba todas sus esperanzas dentro de la escuela, le ha traicionado para ayudar a …una chica como Hermione Granger.

- Mpfh- consiguió soltar Snape.

Pasados unos minutos, apareció nuevamente Draco en el despacho, llevando en la mano el pequeño frasquito. En cuestión de segundos se lo dio a Snape.

- Sabes de que se trata Severus?

- No lo había visto desde hacía muchos años Dumbledore, pero creo estar en lo cierto de que se trata de las pociones que realizaban en antaño para eliminar a los magos hijos de muggle- dijo impresionado Snape. Draco se impresionó también, ya que según Beuer, ese veneno lo habían conseguido recientemente, aunque también podría haber sido mentira.- pero, a decir verdad, Malfoy, sólo tenía este frasco?

- Eh, sí claro- dijo desconcertado Draco.

- Pues, si es cierto eso, aquí apenas falta veneno, verdaderamente echó muy poca cantidad en la comida de Granger. Eso no le habría provocado ni en menor indicio de los síntomas que presenta ahora.

- Qué?- Draco estaba en casi shock, pero eso era imposible, a no ser que….

- Eso quiere decir Malfoy, que usted no fue el único que depositó ingredientes extras al menú de la señorita Granger- dijo en tono divertido Dumbledore, aunque Draco no lo encontró para reírse.

- Pero, entonces, podría ser que Beuer.

- Exacto, podría ser que Beuer, intentando "ayudarle", le administrara más veneno, mucho más.

- Ese ….ese

- Cálmate Draco. Ahora Snape, por favor, vaya a fabricar el antídoto- con un movimiento de asentimiento por parte del profesor, este abandonó el despacho. Ahora solo quedaban en la habitación Draco y Dumbledore. Era la primera vez para Malfoy que tenía una conversación tan larga con el director.

- Que voy a hacer ahora? Cuando mi padre se entere de todo, me matará, o cosas peores- dijo muy apenado Draco.

- No voy a engañarte Draco, tú padre se sorprenderá mucho, pero lo importante aquí, es que has podido salvar una vida, y posiblemente la de muchos nacidos de muggles. No debes arrepentirte de ello.

- Pero de todas maneras, no se que voy a hacer cuando se enteren todos de lo que  he hecho.

- Queda mucho curso por delante, ya pensaremos en ello, pero para empezar, nadie debe enterarse de lo que ha pasado. Actúa como siempre y principalmente, que Beuer no se entere de que has venido aquí, pues las probabilidades de descubrirle se agotarán. 

Lo que ha ocurrido aquí hoy, quedará aquí. Está claro- dijo seriamente Dumbledore mirando por encima de sus gafas en forma de media luna.

- Clarísimo profesor Dumbledore- Draco no demostró ningún sentimiento en su rostro.- Esto…seguro que Granger se recuperará, verdad?

- Snape es famoso por sus dotes de realizar difíciles pociones- dijo esbozando una sonrisa recordando el antídoto para el profesor Lupin y su pequeño problema con la luna llena- ten por seguro de que se recuperará. Aunque seguro que pedirá una buena explicación. En ese caso, dependerá de ti.

- Eh? Esto…si.

- Ahora, vete y descansa, y recuerda, actúa con normalidad- girando sobre sí Draco se dirigió hacia la puerta- Ay que ver que diferentes son los hijos de los padres!

- Decía algo director?- dijo girando la cabeza

- No,no, nada, ve,ve- y diciendo esto se sumergió en sus pensamientos mientras el chico desaparecía por la puerta- un pequeño eslabón puede romper toda una cadena. Esto va a ser muy difícil, pero bueno, que no ha sido difícil en estos seis años?.

Draco caminaba cabizbajo por los pasillos, sumido en sus propios problemas, que por lo visto, no eran pocos. Se había buscado su propia perdición en lo que representaba a su familia, no quería ni pensar en lo que haría con él su padre. Todos los que se habían acercado a él en Slytherin, lo repudiaran como un insecto, pues, quién querría acercarse a un traidor, que por ayudar a una sangre sucia, había delatado a su padre, y a muchos mortífagos, que gran parte de ellos eran padres de estudiantes en Hogwarts.

Nadie estaría con él, todo el poder que había conseguido en estos años, se vendría abajo. Estaba acabado, todos lo mirarían con repugnancia.

En ese momento se chocó con los últimos con los que querría haberse cruzado:

- Malfoy…te estábamos buscando- dijo un preocupado Goyle.

- Llevas todo el día desaparecido, además actúas de una forma extraña- continuó Crabbe.

- En serio, no importa- iba a continuar andando cuando:

- Te has enterado de lo que le ha pasado a la pequeña sangre sucia Granger?- dijo riéndose el más alto.

- Síii, jaja, dicen que le habrá dado un pasmo de tanto estudiar- añadió el otro. Draco se giró, sus ojos desprendían ira, pero claro, ellos no sabían nada de lo que había ocurrido, por lo que intentó calmarse rápidamente.  Entonces se  le ocurrió algo a Malfoy, y con la mirada fija en los ladrillos del suelo dijo.

- Decidme una cosa, si yo no fuera hijo de quien soy, vosotros habrías estado a mi lado todos estos años?- dijo casi temblándole la voz.

- Pero que tonterías dices ahora, si nos conocemos desde hace muchísimos años, claro que sí.

- Pero vuestros padres os presentaron a mí, porque ellos son amigos de mi padre, pero y si no hubiera sido así.

- `Pues….no sé…-demasiado pensar para aquellos dos- supongo que igualmente.

- Y eso por qué?- dijo desconcertado Draco.

- Pues porque eres el único que en alguna ocasión nos has defendido, aunque siempre te defendemos nosotros, o porque no nos tienes miedo, o ….- con eso le había bastado. No esperaba una gran sorpresa, pero eso le hizo dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro, casi imperceptible para sus dos compañeros.

- Esta bien, nos vemos luego- y dicho esto salió corriendo, pero no se dirigió a la casa Slytherin, sino a la enfermería de nuevo.

Cuando llegó allí seguía estando la señora Pomfrey. Al verle le iba a regañar de haber estado allí demasiado tiempo, perdiendo horas de estudio, pero al ver la cara de él, pensó que un rato más de visita no iba a importar. Así que se fue a su despacho, a seguir indagando en enfermedades extrañas.

Draco caminó lentamente en dónde estaba la cama de Hermione, ella seguía inconsciente, y parecía seguir sufriendo, pero eso ya se lo esperaba él, el profesor Snape todavía tardaría en preparar el antídoto por lo que debía aguantar el dolor y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada.

Cogió un taburete y se sentó junto a la cama, nunca se habría imaginado que podría estar visitando a la sangre sucia estando ella enferma, pero las cosas habían llevado un rumbo totalmente imprevisible.

- Parezco idiota estando aquí. No vas a despertarte porque te venta a visitar, pero bueno, creo que así me siento menos culpable. Creo que al fin y al cabo, has acabado teniendo mucha razón en todo lo que me echaste a la cara. Tú y tu insolente sinceridad- dijo esto con una sonrisa y con tono melancólico- Creo que mi vida se va a ir ….bueno simplemente he destrozado lo que podía haber de bueno en mi futuro, aunque según tú dirías, no habría nada de bueno en él. Qué típico de ti. Aunque debo reconocer que debería agradecer algo al Beuer por su estúpido plan del trabajo en grupo. Gracias a eso yo he podido descubrir muchas cosas. … También acabo de descubrir que puedo llegar a ser cursi….dios en que me he convertido!!-dijo con aire irónico, aunque su rostro se ensombreció de nuevo al ver la frágil figura de Hermione tendida en la cama- bueno, lo que tendría que decir, es que, …lo siento mucho, yo no quería que pasase esto. Espero que algún día pueda decírtelo a la cara estando despierta, aunque, cuando sepas la verdad, no querrás saber nada más de mí.- hizo una leve pausa más- bueno ya ves, esto me está volviendo loco, incluso hablo a solas con personas inconscientes, voy a perder la cabeza- diciendo esto, la agarro la mano cuidadosamente y así se quedó, observándola con gran tristeza, sin saber que desde la puerta los estaba observando el que hasta ahora había sido su enemigo.

Harry se sorprendió al ver a Draco Malfoy sentado junto a la cama de su amiga, cogiéndola de la mano, al fin sus sospechas se habían aclarado. A pesar de haber escuchado todo lo que había dicho Malfoy, este no pudo entrar en la habitación a darle un buen puñetazo, como era su intención, aquí seguí fallando algo, además su opinión sobre el chico slytherin estaba cambiando, aunque no podía confiar plenamente en él. Aunque, claro esta, esto no se lo diría.

Mientras tanto, una lechuza había traído un pequeño sobre al despacho del profesor Beuer, al leerlo esbozó una triunfal sonrisa:

- Por fin, por fin obtendremos resultados. A llegado la hora.

Dejó la carta en la mesa, en ella se podía leer:

_Todo está listo mi querido amigo, el próximo sábado llegaré a la escuela._

_Ocúpate de lo que falte para estar todo preparado._

_L. Malfoy._

-----------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Bueno, otro capítulo más, la verdad  es que no he quedado  muy convencida, pero tenía que poner esta parte, pues avanza a lo que se refiere a la situación de Draco. Pobrecillo.

Espero que os siga gustando el fic, y sigais enviando reviews. Gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo.

Estoy pensando en hacer en un futuro algun fic de los merodeadores, pués la verdad, me encantan y podría ser divertido, nunca se sabe. 

Ya veremos, por ahora seguiré con este, que algun dia tendrá que acabar.

Un beso a todas y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Todavía seguimos de LUTO, y durara hasta que se pase el disgusto. jejeje__


	12. Cuando despiertas

**12.  Cuando despiertas**

Harry volvió a la torre de Gryffindor por donde había venido, sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Mientras tanto, Draco seguía sentado junto a la cama de Hermione, cuando apareció en la enfermería Snape.

El chico se sobresaltó, y se puso en pie, al ver al profesor se tranquilizó un poco, en pocos segundos había pensado que podría haber sido un estudiante.

- Que está haciendo aquí a estas horas, Malfoy?- dijo Snape con su ya típico rostro inexpresivo.

- Yo… pues…estaba comprobando…- no se le ocurría ninguna razón que no pareciese ridícula. Por lo que optó en bajar la cabeza y mirarse la punta de los zapatos.

Snape lo miró, pero haciendo caso omiso de él, se encaminó al otro extremo de la cama de la chica, sacó un frasco de su túnica y lo abrió.

- Ese es el antídoto, profesor?- Draco ya había alzado la cabeza, y su mirada se centraba ahora en el pequeño objeto de cristal que contenía un líquido azul casi transparente.

- Bueno, es lo único que he podido conseguir en tan poco tiempo, pues las prisas del director, me han hecho que busque lo primero que tuviera a mano- volvió a decir Snape pero sin mirar a Draco y observando a la chica.

- Pero funcionará?- intentó decir con la voz más pasiva que podía disimular.

Snape hizo un gesto con la cabeza, que bien se podría haber interpretado como una afirmación. 

El profesor cogió la cabeza de Hermione, y abriéndole la boca le introdujo el líquido. Tras esto, volvió a colocar la cabeza de la joven encima de la almohada.

Ahora Snape se disponía a abandonar la enfermería, cuando en casi un susurro escuchó a sus espaldas:

- ….gracias- murmuró Draco.

- No me las des, la verdad no es que me sienta muy orgulloso de salvar a una sangre sucia- el chico se giró mirándolo sorprendido, no creía poder escuchar esas palabras de un profesor en esos momentos, pero claro, se trataba de Snape, y él siempre había tratado mal a Hermione.

Snape se giró y observó la expresión del chico, y como si las palabras le pesaran dijo:

- Espero que sea consciente de lo que le va a ocurrir después de que todo el  mundo sepa que ha traicionado a su padre por salvar a una sangre sucia. Y claro, como reaccionará ella y sus amiguitos cuando averigüen que usted hizo el intento de matarla- su rostro era inescrutable. Ahora Malfoy lo miraba con cierta expresión de desesperación.

- Usted no lo entiende- la expresión de Snape se relajó, y por una milésima de segundo Draco le pareció ver un pequeño indicio de lástima.

Odiaba esa expresión, no soportaba esa mirada que le había mostrado Snape, que se atrevía!, nunca se lo habría esperado de él. Pero no lo aguantaba, no quería que esa mirada se fijara en él. Y ahora comprendió que se tendría que enfrentar a menudo con esa mirada cuando todos se enterasen de lo que había ocurrido. Pero la voz del profesor le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Ya veo que usted cree que no puedo entenderlo. Verdad?-dijo ahora con una voz casi en susurro y llena de rabia- El interesarse por alguien, que supuestamente no puede corresponderle porque es políticamente incorrecto, no?- hubo una pausa, en la que Draco no sabía que decir, pues no salía de su asombro de que ahora estuviese teniendo esa conversación con Snape. Un momento, el profesor había dicho "interesarse"? quién estaba interesado por alguien aquí?- escúcheme, será lo último que le diga, y espero que esto no se repita fuera de estas paredes, el interesarse por una sangre sucia, puede llevarle a grandes problemas, pero… ignorarlo también, por qué un engreído se puede adelantar. Ya no tengo más que decirle. – y con esto giró sobre sus pasos y salió de la enfermería dejando a Draco muy confuso.

- Snape está intentando decirme que …Yo estoy interesado por Granger? Pero que idioteces….- diciendo esto miró una última vez a la cama de Hermione, negando con la cabeza, se dirigió a la puerta de la enfermería para irse a dormir. Aunque en todo el camino intentó pensar en lo que le había dicho el profesor, a pesar de intentar negárselo, sabía que algo de cierto tenía "interesarse por una sangre sucia, puede llevar a problemas"

Pero eso ya no importaba en absoluto.

Los días transcurrieron sin haber ningún proceso en la recuperación de Hermione, lo bueno era que por lo menos su situación no empeoraba.

Draco había intentado no pensar en lo que sucedería cuando Beuer se enterase de todo lo que había contado a Dumbledore, y menos quería pensar en como reaccionaría su padre cuando se enterase.

Aunque pronto lo sabría pues ahora tocaba el turno de clase de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras.

Por otro lado Harry y Ron habían estado visitando a Hermione a menudo, y se sentían impotentes de no poder hacer nada por su amiga, a pesar de que tras pedir ayuda a la Dumbledore, este solo les había contestado con un:

- Paciencia, solo hay que tener paciencia.

Y claro, ahora con esa frase, la habían perdido toda.

Harry sabía que algo se escondía tras el terrible suceso de Hermione, pero nadie parecía querer contarlo, y por supuesto sabía que uno de los involucrados era Malfoy, pues que otra cosa podía explicar su actuación en la enfermería aquella noche?

No le había dicho nada a Ron, pues sabía que no se tomaría muy bien que su peor enemigo hubiera estado velando a su amiga, de la que estaba enamorado, cogiéndole la mano y con aquella expresión de tristeza. Había algo muy extraño y tenía que averiguarlo.

Entraron a la clase del profesor Beuer, y la sesión se desarrolló con normalidad, bastante aburrida para unos y entretenida para otros.

Pues habían muchas cosas de las que explicaba que todo el mundo ya conocía.

Harry observaba con disimulo a Draco, había algo extraño en él, de eso estaba seguro, pues en toda la semana no se había metido con nadie, ni tan solo con Ron o con él. Eso ya era demasiado. Que diablos estaba pasando ahí? Aunque algo le decía que ya lo sabía. Pero era tan extraño de que Draco Malfoy se interesase por Hermione, porque, que otra cosa podía explicar lo que había visto?

Al finalizar la clase, Beuer se dirigió a Draco cuando todos los alumnos se habían marchado.

- Tengo noticias para ti, muchacho- Draco alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con aquellos fríos ojos. Un escalofrío empezó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, uno de los momentos que más temía había llegado.

- Recibí una lechuza de tu padre, vendrá mañana al castillo, y ya sabes que querrá, verdad?- una terrible sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del profesor. Los temores del chico se confirmaban, al venir a la escuela su padre, querría ver si Hermione estaba en una situación de peligro que le costase la vida. Y con ello daría el visto bueno a Beuer para que ejecutase el plan de envenenar a todos aquellos que no fueran sangre limpia.

- No dices nada? Creí que te alegrarías- continuó diciendo- aunque no se como se encuentra la señorita Granger, pues no me han informado de nada, parece que algunos se han tomado la molestia de llevar este asunto en secreto. Tú no sabrás por qué?- a Draco le empezaron a sudar las manos. Ahora tenía que llevar a cabo todos sus ensayos de interpretación.

- Yo tampoco se nada, pues sería muy extraño que yo preguntara sobre el estado de esa sangre sucia, no?- lo había dicho, sin inmutarse, sin casi parpadear. Beuer dudó por un instante, pero pareció convencido al final.

- Muy bien, pues mañana tras la visita a Hogsmeade que tenéis dirígete a mi despacho.

Draco asintió con la cabeza, y se marchó corriendo de la clase.

Diablos! Había olvidado de que había una visita a Hogsmeade ese sábado. No había necesidad de que fuera, pero sería muy extraño que no acompañase a los slytherin, pues no se había perdido ni una sola visita desde tercero.

La profesora Mcgonagall caminaba con paso veloz hacia la sala común de Gryffindor, ya era bien entrada la tarde, y casi todos los estudiantes estarían reunidos allá.

Cruzó el cuadro de la señora Gorda y al entrar pudo ver que allí se encontraban las dos personas que buscaba.

- Potter! Weasley! Vengan conmigo- sin decir más hizo un gesto para que le siguieran.

Harry y Ron se miraron con duda y sin decir nada siguieron a  Mcgonagall.

En un instante llegaron a la puerta de la enfermería. Ahora comprendían las prisas de la profesora. O eran buenas noticias o malas, pero todas sus dudas se disiparon cuando vieron sentada en la cama a Hermione.

-HERMIONEEEEEE!!!!-dijeron a la vez los dos chicos corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la chica, ella los abrazó, pero se quedó un rato más enganchando a Ron, ella escuchó en su oído- nos tenías muy preocupados so tonta- dijo el pelirrojo en casi un susurro.

Cuando por fin se separaron, después de un pequeño comentario de la señora Pomfrey de que la paciente se acaba de despertar y necesitaba reposo. Pero Hermione no hizo casi a lo que decía. Lo que ella quería ahora es que le contasen todo lo que había ocurrido, además de todo lo que se había perdido de las clases.

Harry la tranquilizó diciéndole que le habían recogido todos los apuntes. A lo que respectaba de contarle lo que le había ocurrido, no sabía muy bien si él sería el adecuado de explicárselo.

- Esto… no me acuerdo muy bien… pero creo que fue Malfoy el que me encontró, no?- dijo intrigada.

Los dos chicos se habían callado, y Hermione se extraño, al final:

- Sí, el te encontró. – dijo Ron , tras una pausa y como si las palabras le pesasen- yo te dejé allí, sola…y él te trajo hasta aquí- Hermione pudo ver la amargura de Ron. 

- Ron, no te preocupes, se que hiciste todo lo que pudiste. En serio te lo agradezco mucho- dijo tiernamente la chica- y a ti también Harry.

Harry miró a Hermione por un segundo, y tras poner un gesto de haber estado pensando algo bastante difícil para él. Tras unos segundos dijo:

- Ahora enseguida vuelvo- y dejando a sus amigos con la palabra en la boca salió corriendo de la enfermería.

Sabía que lo que iba a hacer rompía todo orgullo que le podía quedar, pero se sentía obligado, si no su conciencia se vendría abajo. Aunque, claro está, todavía seguía dudando de sus intenciones, pero lo que había visto esa noche en la enfermería, no podía haber sido solo una fachada superficial.

Tras salir al campo de quidditch, pues sabía que a estas horas estarían entrenando los de Slytherin, lo localizó. Estaba subido encima de la escoba y trataba de coger la snitch. Harry comprobó de nuevo que, o Malfoy se trasplantaba seis brazos más o nunca le ganaría en la posición de buscador.

Esparciendo esas deliciosas ideas, se centró en lo que verdaderamente había ido a hacer allí.

Al verlo llegar, algunos slytherin se sorprendieron, pues, que hacía allí Harry Potter y sin compañía? 

Crabbe y Goyle se interpusieron en su camino.

- Que quieres Potter?- dijo uno de ellos con cara de pocos amigos, bueno la normal.

- Tengo que hablar con…Malfoy- le costó bastante decir esto, pero ya que había llegado hasta allí.

Draco desde las alturas había visto que Harry estaba allí, plantado frente a sus compañeros.  Descendió lentamente, y se colocó en frente de Crabbe y Goyle.

- Que quieres Potter? Has decidido cambiarte de equipo?- dijo mordazmente Draco.

Harry lo miró furioso. Y era él el que había ido a hablar pacíficamente con él. Estuvo a punto de irse, pero lo pensó mejor.

- Cállate por una vez en tu vida, Malfoy- estas palabras hicieron que el chico slytherin se quedara asombrado.

- Que has dicho?- dijo Draco en casi un susurro pero lleno de ira.

Harry estaba perdiendo la paciencia, no tenía tiempo para estas tonterías que podían hacerlas en otro momento, bueno siempre las hacían.

- Ven un momento- y cogiéndolo del brazo lo apartó a un lado donde no estuvieran rodeados de chismosos slytherin- Creí apropiado decirte que Hermione ya se ha despertado.

Estas palabras hicieron que Draco abriera los ojos en expresión de sorpresa. Sintió como si su estomago se hubiese encogido. Pero se percató, de por qué le había dicho Potter aquello?

- Y por qué me tendría que interesar que la sangre sucia Granger se haya despertado, eh?- dijo con la voz más fría que podía poner en esos momentos.

- Por nada claro, por qué le tendría que importar algo al temible Draco Malfoy?- dijo sarcásticamente Harry- Mira, yo no tengo ninguna necesidad de estar aquí perdiendo mi tiempo hablando contigo, pero creo que deberías ir a verla.

- Y eso por qué?- seguía desconfiando de las verdaderas intenciones que le habían traído a Potter a hablar con él.

Harry viendo que si no decía la verdad aquel no haría nada, decidió contarle todo lo que había visto aquella noche en la enfermería, y lo que había escuchado. 

Tras su argumento, Draco se quedó sin palabras. Le habían descubierto, y no sólo eso, si no que lo había echo él, el mejor amigo de Granger. 

Un sudor frío empezó a recorrerle por todo el cuerpo.

- Entonces ya lo sabrán aquellos dos, no? Seguro que habrás corrido a contarle a tus amiguitos lo que supuestamente viste, verdad?- Draco estaba perdiendo su compostura, estaba perdiendo los nervios. Ahora no sabía que hacer, y desmentir lo que le había dicho a Hermione, y la forma de hablarle aquella noche, no se podían excusar.

- Yo no les he contado nada, eso lo tendrías que hacer tú, Malfoy. Por lo menos le debes una pequeña explicación a Hermione, no crees? Bueno ya no tengo más que decirte.- dicho esto se fue de nuevo al interior del castillo dejando a Draco plantado allí, sin moverse, con la mirada perdida.

Pero que pasaba? Que todo el mundo tenía que venir a darle consejitos, alardeando de experiencia? Él no tenía por que darle explicaciones a nadie, no tenía.

Pero en el interior, él quería verla, quería ver como se encontraba. Había pasado estos días rezando para que se recuperara. Porque si no lo hacía toda la culpa recaería sobre él. Pero, esas eran exactamente todas sus excusas? Cuantas veces se había repetido ya este asunto. 

Ya nada importaba, se había mentalizado que debía afrontar lo que inevitablemente iba a ocurrir, pues tras enterarse que al día siguiente su padre iría a la escuela, comprobaría que su tarea con Hermione no había funcionado. Pero, y que pasaría cuando se enterasen Beuer y su padre? Que le ocurriría a ella? Pues Beuer debía exterminar a todos los que no fueran sangre limpia….. Otra vez se encontraría ella en peligro. Y otra vez todo por su culpa.

Sin pensárselo más se encaminó dentro del castillo, dejando atrás las voces de sus compañeros, llamándole para que les explicara que había ocurrido con Potter. Pero él hizo caso omiso a sus llamadas y siguió caminando metido en sus propios pensamientos.

El camino hasta la enfermería le pareció costarle años, pero al fin lo encontró. Respirando hondo se quedó plantado en el umbral de la puerta. En el interior pudo ver a Potter y a Weasley, al verle Harry se levantó, hizo un gesto a Ron y se levantaron, caminando hacia la salida.

Sin apenas mirarle abandonaron la enfermería.

A la lejanía pudo escuchar las quejas de Ron diciéndole a Harry

- Por qué la tenemos que dejar sola con ese degenerado?- dijo con la voz lo suficientemente alta para ser bien escuchado, efecto que consiguió.

- Calla y sigue andando.

Tras comprobar que se habían ido comenzó a andar hacia la cama de Hermione. Y al fin la pudo ver. Estaba allí, sentada, mirando por la ventana. Ya no daba la impresión de ser una frágil muñeca que se iba a romper, si no pudo ver que tenía esa mirada que intentaba ver más allá, siempre alto, esa mirada que siempre había envidiado. No se dio cuenta que se había quedado plantado en el borde de la cama, le había impresionado verla sana. En lo más profundo creía que no se salvaría, pero había estado equivocado, como casi siempre, y esta vez lo agradecía.

- Malfoy!- la dulce voz de Hermione lo hizo volver en sí. Ella le sonreía, como lo había echo en algunas ocasiones en sus reuniones de trabajo, sus ojos no mostraban ningún indicio de rencor ni odio. Como podía ser así? Después de todo lo que le había echo, ella se veía así ante él- Que te pasa? No has dicho nada.

- Er…- es lo único que pudo decir, no le salían las palabras, y casi inconscientemente se abalanzó hacia la chica y la abrazó, la abrazó fuertemente, como si se fuera a escapar si la soltara.

Hermione se quedó asombrada, no sabía que hacer, esta reacción de Draco era tan inesperada, pero, a pesar de el abrazo del chico, ella no podía devolverle el abrazo, estaba demasiado estupefacta. Pero a la vez que él seguía abrazándola fuertemente contra él, pudo escuchar:

- Perdóname… perdóname….por dios, perdóname- Los ojos de Hermione empezaron a empañarse, nunca habría esperado estas palabras de Draco, si no hubiera estado con quien estaba, habría pensado que el chico estaba apunto de llorar. Pero eliminó esa idea.

Poco a poco se fue separando de ella, demasiado avergonzado para mirarla a la cara, siguió mirando las sábanas de la cama.

- Esto…no se por qué me pides disculpas, Malfoy. Soy yo la que tendría que darte las gracias por encontrarme aquel día en el pasillo y traerme hasta aquí. Pero la verdad, no se que me ha pasado, de repente empecé a sentir los dolores, y después de desmayarme me he despertado aquí, y nadie sabe decirme que ha pasado- esas palabras las había temido. Le debía una explicación, se sentía obligado a dársela.

- Bueno…- empezó a decir Draco.

- La verdad es que no importa. Ahora estoy bien. Así que, lo que tengo que hacer es ponerme al día. Ahora ya voy muy atrasada respecto al resto de la clase y…

- ES QUE NO PUEDES PENSAR EN OTRA COSA, EH???- dijo levantando la voz más de lo debido- has estado a punto de morir, y lo único que se te ocurre ahora, es pensar en como te vas a poner al día en las tareas?- un tono rojizo adquirieron sus mejillas.

Hermione se quedó sin palabras, esto ocurría muy poco en su vida, se estaba llevando una sorpresa detrás de otra con el chico.

Sabía que Draco había cambiado, pero ahora le parecía que se preocupaba demasiado por ella. Y esto en cierta forma la hacía feliz.

Un extraño sentimiento empezó a crecer en el interior de Hermione, cosa que intentó impedir a cualquier precio, no podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Era algo….imposible.

- Cuando sales de aquÍ?- preguntó de golpe Draco, después de haberse calmado un poco.

- Eh…Creo que mañana por la mañana. Me han dicho que pase aquí esta noche y ya mañana fuera. Por qué lo dices?

- Pues…verás…mañana hay una salida a Hogsmeade. Pensaba que sería una buena idea de que fueras para despejarte y dejaras la tarea para más tarde- el rubor de sus mejillas seguía acentuándose. Daba gracias a que no hubiera mucha luz en la habitación.

- Oh es verdad! Ron me lo ha estado comentando, pero le había dicho que no iría. Pero la verdad, es que después de lo que me has dicho creo que si que iré. Gracias- esa no era exactamente la respuesta que estaba esperando Draco. Y otra vez ese Weasley por el medio.

Pero la verdad, que le importaba él lo que hicieran ellos? Pero al contrario, no había ya ninguna excusa para quedar con ella. El trabajo había terminado. Sabía que todo tendría que volver a como estaba antes.

- Podemos quedar allí, verdad? Podríamos dar una vuelta- dijo Hermione desviando la mirada del chico, que ahora la miraba perplejo. A ella, en el fondo también le apenaba no hablar con él. Así que no había ninguna razón de romper lo que tanto les había costado construir.

- Me estas diciendo que quieres quedar conmigo allí? Los dos?- Draco no cabía en asombro. Esto era lo que estaba pensando. Pero no creía que verdaderamente pudiese hacerse.

- Bueno, si quieres también que vengan con nosotros Harry y Ron..- dijo irónicamente la chica.

- YO?...Ir por ahí con..con….y que me vean todos con…- Draco no podía terminar la frase.

- Lo suponía por eso te he dicho lo de antes, so bobo- le había insultado, pero esta vez no había ninguna malicia. Ella ya había pensado en todo. Y Draco solo pudo decir.

- Pues nos vemos en las Tres Escobas, de acuerdo?- dijo esta vez desviando la mirada hacia los pies de la cama.

- Muy bien, pues allí estaré- la sonrisa que esbozó Hermione hizo que Draco se sonrojara más. No estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, pero en esos momentos no le importaba mucho.

- Esta bien, hasta mañana pues- dicho esto se fue corriendo, dejando a Hermione también sonrojada, pues la sonrisa que le había mostrado Draco nunca antes la había visto. Mostraba la imagen de un niño que le han regalado su primera escoba, se veia….alegre.

- O por dios, que me está pasando?- susurró Hermione antes de recostarse nuevamente en la cama.

Draco se sentía feliz, iba por los pasillos contento, pero siempre recobrando su compostura cada vez que se encontraba con alguien por allí.

Pero su estado de felicidad se vino abajo cuando recordó las palabras de Beuer. Su padre vendría mañana, y con él todos sus problemas.

Había llegado la hora otra vez de ir a visitar al profesor Dumbledore, y contarle todo lo que iba a ocurrir el día siguiente. Además debía contarle todo a Hermione, por que si no se lo decía él, se lo diría Potter, y era mejor enfrentarse él mismo que luego que se le echase a la cara el ser cobarde. No quería estropear lo que tenía ahora, pues podría ser que fuera lo único que le quedase después.

El sábado que le espera debería enfrentarse a su padre y a Hermione.

Verdaderamente no sabía cual sería peor.

------------------------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO.

Otro capítulo más, este ha sido bastante largo para lo que normalmente hago.

Quiero aclarar que cuando Snape le dice a Malfoy sobre lo de interesarse por una sangre sucia, me refería al supuesto interés que podría tener Snape por la madre de Harry en el pasado (todo suposición, claro)

Pues nada, a esperar al próximo aunque no se si lo escribiré antes de irme a Austria o después. Intentaré antes. No aseguro nada.

Y lo de siempre gracias por vuestros  reviews, siempre son muy bienvenidos.

Seguid enviandome y muchas gracias.

Un beso y nos vemos.

Shiro   


	13. La verdad siempre duele

**13. La verdad siempre duele**

Casi toda la mañana del sábado se la había pasado en el despacho de Dumbledore. Habían estado largo y tendido discutiendo el problema que se venía encima. Pues la llegada de su padre a la escuela complicaba todo, pero al igual también significaba el final de toda esa farsa. 

Al terminar ese día todo cambiaría, y ya no habría marcha atrás.

Habían acordado el impedir por todos los medios de que Beuer y su padre se enterasen de que Hermione estaba sana y salva.  Y así lo harían. 

Ahora venía la otra parte del plan que tanto había estado pensando durante la noche. Había quedado con Hermione en verse en Hogsmeade, y una vez allí le contaría todo, no quería ser un cobarde y sabía que diciéndole todo su relación de amistad terminaría. ¿De qué otra forma reaccionaría ella, sabiendo que él había intentado matarla? Seguramente, con un abrazo no.

Por otro lado, en la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione estaba discutiendo con Ron.

- Y a qué se debe este cambio de actitud tan repentino?- dijo curioso Ron.

- Pues nada, alguien me sugirió que saliera a tomar el aire, y he seguido su consejo, así de simple- dijo una risueña Hermione. 

Harry los miraba sin decir nada, contento de ver como su amiga se había recuperado tan bien. Pero algo le seguía rondando por la cabeza. Cuando vio que Ron se alejaba de donde se encontraba Hermione, la cogió del brazo y le dijo en voz baja:

- Ese alguien no será Malfoy?- dijo analizando la expresión de la chica, que como pensó parecía asombrada de que el hubiera dado en el clavo.

- Bueno…si, él me lo dijo. Pero no te creas cosas raras Harry. Lo que pasa es que me parece una pena desperdiciar este día. Eso es todo- intentaba disimular Hermione.

- Lo que tú digas Hermione, yo no voy a meterme en tus asuntos, solo quiero que sepas que como amigo, te digo que tengas cuidado.- dicho esto se alejó para alcanzar a Hermione, dejando a esta parada.

Desde que Malfoy se había ido de la enfermería la tarde anterior, había estado pensando detenidamente porque se sentía tan extraña ahora con respecto al chico slytherin. 

Era bastante complicado, ya que ella misma luchaba contra lo que se estaba apoderando de sus sentimientos, pues tenía miedo de descubrir lo que sentía por Draco Malfoy. 

Pero tras pensar tanto, decidió que dejara fluir las cosas, pues ellas mismas se arreglarían. Y con esto en mente se unió a sus amigos para dirigirse juntos a Hogsmeade y a pasar un agradable día. O eso esperaba ella.

Al llegar a la salida se vieron, Draco estaba con un grupo de Slytherin, junto a ellos Parkinson que miraba con recelo a Hermione, ya que esta se había quedado mirando al chico rubio. Y por su parte él hacía lo mismo con Ron, pues siempre se le apoderaba una rabia al ver al pelirrojo metiéndose siempre en sus asuntos.

Sin dirigirse ni una mirada todos abandonaron la escuela para llegar al pueblo.

Una vez allí Draco se fue con su grupo a varias tiendas, donde como casi siempre, tuvo que despegar a Goyle y Crabbe de las de golosinas.

Intentaba disfrutar al máximo de la compañía de los slytherin, pues sabía que tarde o temprano su posición en aquella casa acabaría cayendo. Pero tampoco iba a ser una gran pérdida o por lo menos así es como intentaba convencerse.

Por otro lado, vio al grupo de Harry caminando alegremente por el pueblo, y allí se encontraba Hermione, tan risueña y contenta como siempre que iba con sus amigos. Nunca había soportado ese ambiente, pero ahora era distinto, ya no le enfurecía tanto de ver esa cara tan feliz por ir con sus amigos, por fin había comprendido muchas cosas.

A Hermione ya le pareció la hora de separarse de sus amigos para encontrarse en Las Tres Escobas con Malfoy. El problema era, de cómo le decía a ellos que los abandonaba para ir con él. No tenía muchas ganas de escuchar los comentarios de Ron respecto a este tema.

- Esto… tengo que ir a un sitio, chicos- dijo tímidamente mirando hacia otro lado.

- Pues te acompañamos, no tenemos otra cosa que hacer- dijo sin darle importancia Ron.

- Pero es que… yo….

- Bueno si no nos necesitas, me gustaría ir a mirar otra vez la tienda de golosinas, me he quedado con ganas de…- Harry empezó a dar una gran excusa para no avergonzar más a Hermione, pues tenía cierta idea de lo que iba a hacer. Pero claro, una cosa es que él supiera lo que pasaba, y otra muy diferente que lo supiera Ron. Aunque no le gustaba la idea, pero había decidido en no meterse en los asuntos de su amiga.- Vamonos Ron.

Cogió a su amigo por el brazo y se alejaron, Hermione todavía escuchaba las quejas de Ron, pero agradeció a Harry el gesto que tuvo. Era muy complicado el explicarle a Ron a donde iba.

Una vez que llegó a Las Tres Escobas, buscó con la vista a Malfoy, pero no lo vio por ningún lado. Decidió sentarse en una mesa y esperar.

Encontró una libre en un rincón del establecimiento, bastante retirado fuera de las miradas curiosas de los clientes. Odiaba sentirse observada.

- Otra vez buscando un lugar alejado para estar solos, Granger?- la fría voz de Malfoy surgió a sus espaldas. No lo había visto llegar, y se había sobresaltado al escucharle.

- Ya vuelves a pensar en lo de siempre, eh?- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica después de recuperarse del susto.

El se sentó frente a ella, observó que nadie se había girado a mirarles, pues seguramente nadie creería que estaban compartiendo mesa Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

Por un momento se quedaron callados sin decir una palabra, así que Hermione alzó la vista y se encontró con los fríos ojos grisáceos que antaño siempre la habían asustado, pero ahora le asombraban. 

Sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban de la forma en que el chico la miraba, volvió a retirar la mirada y la posó en sus manos.

- Y… qué propones que hagamos?- dijo intentando que no le temblara la voz.

- Bueno, podríamos empezar en pedir algo- y con un gesto de mano el chico, hizo que se acercara la camarera. Pidió para ambos, un par de cervezas de mantequilla.

Seguían sin tener un tema de conversación y los dos se sentían bastante cortados. Draco estaba dándole vueltas a la cabeza, en la forma de decirle lo que había echo. Pero optó que ese sitio no era el más adecuado.

- Y qué has estado haciendo esta última semana?- dijo rompiendo la tensión Hermione. Había conseguido tranquilizarse y ya iba siendo hora de dejar esta situación tan ridícula. Desde cuando había perdido el habla Draco Malfoy?

- Pues, el miércoles jugamos un partido contra Huffelpuff- se tranquilizó el también. Era absurdo malgastar el tiempo pensando en otras cosas, en vez de estar disfrutando de la compañía de la persona que tanto había ansiado recobrar su reciente relación de amistad, o algo así- obviamente les ganamos, gracias a mí. Tardé un poco, pero conseguí alcanzar la snitch- había recobrado su típico tono orgulloso. Empezó a relatarle a Hermione como había sido el partido, cada detalle. Ella pudo comprobar que un brillo se veía en los ojos del chico, y eso le hizo gracia.

- No sabía que el quiditch te emocionara tanto, jeje- dijo riéndose sorprendida- no había escuchado algo así, exceptuando las largas charlas que mantienen Harry y Ron- al oír estos nombres a Draco le dio una pequeña punzada, pero enseguida la alivió, no quería por nada que estropeasen aquel ambiente.

Con este tema, y otros más que sacó Draco, pasó el tiempo sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta. No podían creerse que lo hubieran estado pasando tan bien, si al principio todo había sido incomodo. Pero ahora se habían acostumbrado a la situación. Y al parecer, a ambos le agradaba la compañía del otro.

- Que tal si damos una vuelta? Me he cansado de estar sentado todo el rato aquí- con una mirada de asombro Hermione asintió, y tras pagar su consumición, se dirigieron a la salida.

Mientras empezaron a pasear, Hermione se decidió a hablar de lo que le estaba rondando desde hacía un rato.

- Me sorprendes?- dijo con un tono que extraño a Draco.

- Como que te sorprendo?- le daba cierto miedo de cómo podía continuar esta conversación, pero no intentó evitarla.

- Pues, nunca creí que permitieses que se te viera en público con una…sangre sucia- estas últimas palabras le habían dolido decirlas y le habían costado mucho decirlas.

Draco se quedó en silencio, había estado en lo cierto, temía esta conversación, pero sabía que tarde o temprano la tendría que tener. Así que lo pensó bien, antes de dar su contestación.

- Te mentiría si dijese que me ha sido muy difícil para mí- aquí hizo una pausa, Hermione tenía también miedo de las palabras que iba a decirle el chico, pero debían tener esa conversación- cuando empezamos el trabajo de clase, me incomodaba mucho el tener que compartir los ratos contigo. Que nos vieran trabajando juntos, a solas, en la biblioteca, afuera…

- Pero…- con un gesto de la mano, le indicó que no le interrumpiera.

- Al compartir el tiempo contigo, al tener las conversaciones que teníamos, comprendí algo.

- El qué?- dijo casi en un susurro Hermione, mirándole a la cara, pero sin ver directamente sus ojos.

- … Que eres la única persona con la que me he podido mostrar verdaderamente como soy…- Hermione se quedó sin habla, y Draco se quedó mirándola con una expresión llena de tristeza. Se lo había dicho, ahora ya no había marcha atrás.

Ahora ya había confesado a Hermione, como se sentía en parte. Y lo que temía era la reacción de la chica, que por ahora se había quedado mirándole con cara de sorpresa. Pero tras unos instantes, su expresión se relajó y adoptó un gesto de duda.

- Te estás burlando de mí?- al decir esto, Draco abandonó todo indicio de tristeza y lo cambió por sorpresa. Hermione lo miraba esperando una respuesta.

- Pero….serás…te estoy diciendo la verdad….- dijo poniéndose cada vez más rojo.

- De verdad?- prefería estar segura de lo que le estaba diciendo.

- De verdad- dijo pesadamente y empezando a perder la paciencia de que alguien le estuviera haciendo pasar ese embarazoso momento.

- De verdad?

- Uf…te he dicho que de verdad, no seas pesada

- Entonces, si que es verdad- se giró y esbozó una gran sonrisa que hizo que a Draco se le cayera el mundo encima. Como podía ser así, en un momento podía ser la persona más incordiadota del mundo y en otro instante cambiar a ser la chica más encantador del momento. No podía llegar a entenderla. Sin darse cuenta cogió el brazo de la chica para que se detuvieran, estaban a las afueras del pueblo, y no había ni un alma cerca. Hermione se giró a mirarle, y él se quedó mirándola.

Que se suponía que tener que hacer ahora? En esos momentos tenía allí a una persona especial para él, que ya no tenía tanto miedo de estar junto a él, y a él ya no le importaba compartir su compañía con ella.

Pero, todavía le escondía la verdad, esa verdad tan horrible que destrozaría ese momento. Pero debía decírselo,  y no alargar más el momento, pues el silencio que los dominaba ahora podía ser malinterpretado por la chica.

Se separó de ella y mirándole seriamente le dijo:

- Tengo que decirte algo, aunque tal vez me odies para siempre. 

- De que hablas, Malfoy?- dijo preocupada Hermione.

Tras un largo momento en silencio, Draco se armó de todo el valor que tenía en esos momentos y dijo:

- Yo fui el causante de que estuvieses apunto de morir.

Hermione no dijo nada, no hacía falta, pues sus ojos lo demostraban todo, algo notó que se rompía dentro de ella. Pero para el asombro del chico ella no empezó a chillarle ni nada parecido, sino que se quedó mirando al suelo, como dándose cuenta de todo en un momento. Al fin alzó la cabeza, sus ojos estaban empañados, pero ninguna lágrima caía.

- Cómo?..Por qué?- fue lo único que pudo decir. En parte le habría gustado a Draco que reaccionara de otra forma, puede ser que así pudiese estar más tranquilo, pero ahora le costaba mucho explicar las cosas y verle esa cara impasible pero llena de dolor.

Poco a poco empezó a contarle todo, igual que lo había echo en su momento a Dumbledore y a Snape. Desde la llegada de la lechuza con la carta de su padre, y la llegada de Beuer, hasta el momento que fue a hablar con el director esa misma mañana advirtiéndole de la llegada de su padre.

Hermione había estado escuchando todo sin decir ni una sola palabra, pero sus ojos seguían estando fijos en el suelo, cada vez notaba que otra parte de ella se desquebrajaba. Cuando terminó de contarle Draco alivió un leve suspiro, y miró con mayor tristeza a la chica que se mantenía impasible delante de él

Cuantas ganas tenía de abrazarla y decirle que le perdonara, cuantas ganas tenía decirle todo el cambio que había sufrido, cuantas ganas tenía…

Dejó de pensar cuando Hermione alzó la cabeza, y por fin pudo decir algo, pero casi en un murmullo.

- Dime una cosa…- Draco no dijo nada, esperando la pregunta de la chica- todo lo que hemos hablado, la forma en tratarnos, todo lo has manipulado a tu parecer para que yo confiara en ti?

Los tristes ojos de la chica, le miraban suplicando una contestación honesta, y él le debía esa contestación. Cerrando lentamente los ojos asintió. Pero al abrirlos vio la desesperación en el interior de esa mirada, mientras su rostro seguía impasible, así que él dijo:

- Pero eso solo fue al principio… algo pasó… por eso yo no te di todo el veneno, por no decir nada, Snape me dijo que con solo esas….

- No me digas más….no quiero escucharlo- la furia de Hermione al fin estaba saliendo a flote- yo…yo pensé….oh dios que idiota fui- dijo mirando hacia otro lado- yo creí que podía fiarme de ti, creí que en el fondo eras una buena persona…y yo….yo te creí…oh dios…y aun quieres que crea lo que me dijiste antes…que estúpida he sido, tendría que haber echo caso a los que son mis amigos…no a alguien…a  alguien como tú…- la voz de la chica temblaba demasiado, estaba perdiendo el control, y no quería llorar, no delante de él.

- Tienes que escucharme, por favor, tienes que escuchar lo que tengo que decirte…- Draco intentaba agarrarla pero ella siempre se alejaba de él.

- No me toques…no te acerques- Hermione estaba fuera de sí, estaba nerviosa, y lo que necesitaba era irse de ahí. Se apresuró a darse la vuelta y salir corriendo de aquel lugar, cuando notó que le cogía por la muñeca.

- Por favor escúchame…por favor….Hermione- con toda la rabia que tenía dentro, se giró y le dio una gran bofetada.

- No vuelvas a utilizar mi nombre, entendiste?- y las lágrimas salieron, un montón de lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, mientras le dedicaba una mirada con todo el odio que podía mostrar en ese momento. Y dándose media vuelta salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

Draco se llevó la mano a la mejilla, en ese momento recordó que ya había recibido una bofetada de ella en una ocasión, pero esta era mucho más dolorosa, no le dolía la mejilla, su dolor era más profundo, aunque el de ella sería mucho mayor.

Ya esta, se había acabado, el bonito sueño que pensó tener, ahora se empezaba a transformar en una pesadilla. Sus temores se habían cumplido.

Lo que no sabía en ese momento que las cosas todavía podían empeorar mucho más.

------------------------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Buahhhh que triste, bueno que se le va a hacer, estas cosas tenían que pasar, pero bueno aun queda fic.

Espero que os haya gustado, ahora ya me toca irme de vacaciones, por lo que el siguiente no lo publicaré hasta dentro de unas dos semanas. Paciencia hijas mias, paciencia, jajajaja.

Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y por vuestros reviews. Siempre son muy bien acogidos por mi. Jejeje.

Espero recibir muuuuuuchos más. 

Un beso muy grande y nos vemos pronto. Eso espero.


	14. Una reunión familiar

**14. Una reunión familiar**

No sabía a donde ir, solo que quería correr, desahogarse de alguna forma.

No podía ir donde estaban Harry y Ron, pues al verle la cara le pedirían una explicación, y sabía de sobra lo que le dirían. Debería haber supuesto lo que tramaba Malfoy, no podía ser cierto ese cambio que había demostrado para con ella, era demasiado…

Le dolía, le dolía tanto, creía haber comprendido lo que podía ser para ella aquel chico, pero con ello también había sufrido, nadie la había herido de aquella forma, nunca.

Sin darse cuenta había corrido en dirección a "la casa de los gritos", y de repente chocó con alguien, abrió los ojos y mientras se empezaba a disculpar, se cortó en seco, y abrió los ojos llenos de terror.

Su grito se ahogó por una mano que le tapó la boca:

- Vaya, vaya. Que tenemos aquí! –dijo la fría voz- Una pequeña sangre sucia con mucha suerte….hasta ahora- el alto hombre agarró fuertemente a Hermione y dándose media vuelta para ver a su acompañante dijo- creo que dentro de poco tendremos una pequeña reunión familiar, y tu querida serás el premio.

Hermione no podía escapar de los brazos de Lucius Malfoy, y sin darse cuenta Beuer le señaló con la varita y se sumió en la oscuridad.

Draco seguía de pie, en el mismo lugar donde le había dejado Hermione, todavía no podía reaccionar. Todo se había acabado, y eso que no había empezado.

Con todo el pesar del mundo, se volvió a dirigir al pueblo a encontrar a su grupo para volver al castillo. 

Tras varias escenas de interrogatorios por parte de sus compañeros, por la causa de su repentina desaparición, él solo pudo contestar:

- Eso es asunto mío- su amor propio había sido destrozado pero no su mal genio.

Cuando regresaron al castillo, algo le llamó la atención, vio a Potter y a Weasley, pero no a Hermione. Habría vuelto antes? No le dio más importancia y se dirigió al Gran Comedor con todos para la cena.

Se volvió a fijar en la mesa Gryffindor una vez que estaban sentados, y cual fue su sorpresa de que allí tampoco se encontraba ella, pero se dio cuenta que alguien le miraba, era Harry. Comprendió que él tampoco sabía donde estaba ella, y le exigía una explicación.

Intentando escabullirse nada más terminar la cena, se fue a toda prisa a la sala Slytherin, no tenía ganas de dar ninguna explicación a nadie.

Al llegar a su habitación se llevó una sorpresa al ver a su lechuza encima de la repisa del aparador, llevando un pequeño pergamino en la pata izquierda. 

Ahora recordaba que no se había preocupado de cómo había resultado la visita de su padre a la escuela, se había olvidado por completo.

Con miedo recogió el pequeño papel y con manos temblorosas lo abrió.

El terror le invadió, dejó caer el trozo de pergamino y salió corriendo de la habitación, cruzándose con Crabbe y Goyle. Este último recogió la carta del suelo y leyó, aunque sin entender nada:

_He encontrado lo que has perdido, será un bonito trofeo que colocar junto a la chimenea de la casa donde se puedan escuchar sus últimos gritos. La primera de su clase, y tú serás el invitado de honor, tenlo por seguro._

_L.M___

Como había permitido que ocurriese, su deber era protegerla no dejar que cayera en la boca del lobo, pero debía estar seguro de ello, no podía caer en la trampa que su padre le estaba reservando.

Sin pensar se dirigió a la casa Gryffindor, tenía la seguridad de encontrar allí a Potter.

Al llegar a la entrada, no sabía que hacer, pues no le estaba permitido la entrada a la sala de otra casa, así que con toda su resignación esperó en la entrada con la esperanza de que alguien entrase o saliese.

Por fin parecía que se acercase alguien, y para su suerte era Ginny Weasley que era.

- Tú, entra ahí y comprueba si está Potter- no es que utilizase mucha delicadeza para su petición.

- Oh claro! Desde cuando soy tu recadera Malfoy?- dijo la pequeña Weasley.

-  Venga, es muy importante, si está, haz que salga. Es una cuestión muy grave…po…por….favor- como le había costado pedir algo "por favor" 

- Bueno, bueno, está bien, espera un segundo- y muy deprisa entró en la sala, teniendo especial cuidado de que el chico no escuchara la contraseña, aunque, teniendo en cuenta la situación, aunque se la hubieran chillado a la oreja, nunca se habría enterado.

Tan pronto como entró, salió acompañada de Harry y Ron.

- Que ocurre Malfoy? A que viene tanta prisa?- dijo sumamente extrañado Harry, aunque algo le decía que sabía de lo que se trataba.

- Esto…- empezó a decir Draco.

- Es sobre Hermione verdad? Donde está?- dijo impaciente Ron.

- Así que tampoco sabéis donde está? Entonces es cierto- dijo esto último casi en un murmullo.

- Habla de una vez, que es lo que ha pasado?- dijo ya perdiendo la paciencia tanto Harry como Ron.

Draco empezó a relatar lo sucedido, exceptuando lo por menores de su pequeña charla con la chica, terminando con la carta recibida por su padre.

- Entonces, me quieres decir que tu padre ha secuestrado a Hermione, por tu culpa? Y que ella….ella puede estar ahora….

- Cállate Weasley, ahora no hay tiempo para charlas, voy a ir a encontrarla, y la traeré sana y salva.

- Ya te la dejamos una vez a ti solo, esta vez iremos contigo- dijo Harry – no creo que puedas tu solo con dos mortífagos, si es cierto todo lo que nos has contado.

Se iban ya, cuando Draco recordó algo y se giró hacia Ginny.

- Ve hasta la casa Slytherin, y haz lo que sea para que te den Goyle o Crabbe el trozo de pergamino que me ha enviado mi padre, cuando lo tengas llévaselo de inmediato al profesor Snappe, entendiste?- dijo mirando seriamente a la pequeña.

- Pero, como voy a lograr que me crean que voy de parte tuya?- empezó a decir muy asustada.

- No me importa, lo que sea, ya se te ocurrirá algo, pero hazlo- la forma en que hablaba Draco a su hermana Ron por esta vez lo pasó por alto, las circunstancias se lo impedían, ya ajustaría más tarde las cosas con él, muchas cosas.

Los tres jóvenes salieron corriendo de allí, no hablaron nada hasta que llegaron a la puerta principal del castillo:

- Y tienes alguna idea de donde estarán?- dijo Harry.

- En la casa de los gritos- dijo firmemente Draco- en la carta ponía que sus últimos gritos se escucharían por toda la casa- al decir "últimos" un escalofrío corrió por su espalda.

- Entonces conozco un atajo donde ir más deprisa- dijo Harry mirando de reojo a Ron buscando su apoyo- síguenos Malfoy.

Draco siguió a los dos gryffindors hacía el sauce boxeador.

- Estáis locos- dijo el chico rubio al ver el árbol- con solo un golpe de esa cosa nos mandará al otro barrio.

- Calla y observa por una vez- dijo severamente Ron.

Harry alcanzó una rama que había en el suelo y con un movimiento en un recodo del tronco del sauce, éste no hizo ningún movimiento, Harry y Ron se introdujeron por una abertura y a Draco no lo quedó ninguna otra salida que seguirlos.

Al traspasar la abertura se encontró en el interior de un pasadizo.

- Qué lugar es éste?- dijo extrañado.

- Este era el lugar secreto de los merodeadores- dijo Harry sin prestar atención al desconcierto de Draco, al averiguar tantas cosas que desconocía.

- Los qué?

- Ahora no hay tiempo para eso, al final de este pasillo se encuentra una habitación de la casa de los gritos, a partir de ella podremos acceder a toda la mansión- dijo de nuevo Harry.

Los tres juntos llegaron hasta la habitación donde encontraron por primera vez a Sirius Black, pero eso solo pasó fugazmente por la mente de Harry, ahora lo más importante era encontrar a su amiga, y sana.

Draco cada vez estaba más nervioso, había llegado allí sin pensar en lo que iba a hacer, y una vez estaba en el interior de aquella casa se le iban aclarando las ideas. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarse con su padre, lo había decidido desde hacía tiempo, pero  no esperaba que este momento llegara de esta forma, poniendo en peligro a aquella persona especial. Había tomado una decisión, y no se iba a echar a atrás, conociendo las consecuencias.

- Creo que deberíamos separarnos, esto es muy grande, y juntos tardaremos más- dijo decididamente Draco.

- Pero…- dijo un asustado Ron.

- Es que tienes miedo Weasley- no es que le divirtiera la situación, pero no soportaba ver que el valor del pelirrojo se aflojara estando en peligro la chica a la que supuestamente quería.

- Ya te gustaría a ti Malfoy- dijo al fin Ron, era la vida de Hermione, no iba a echarse atrás, y menos delante del presumido slytherin, jamás- muy bien, yo iré por aquí, Harry sigue por el pasillo recto, y tu…

- Ya me las apañaré- le cortó Draco- si la encontráis a ella o a mi padre haced algún ruido lo suficientemente grande para que los demás acudamos, muy bien, vamos.

Sin ningún comentario al respecto, cada uno marchó por un camino, pero Draco sabía más o menos a donde debía dirigirse. Cerca de una chimenea, esa había sido la pista de su padre, y las chimeneas más grandes se encontraban en el salón, y allí es donde iría.

La intuición de Draco no falló,  cuidadosamente llegó al gran salón principal de la mansión, y allí, atada al sofá, se encontraba inconsciente el cuerpo frágil de Hermione.

- Demonios…despierta, despierta- Draco sin pensarlo se acercó rápidamente donde se encontraba la chica, y empezó a moverla para que esta recobrara el sentido, pero no hubo ninguna señal de ello- venga por favor…Hermione- de pronto la boca de ella empezó a moverse dejando oír débiles palabras.

- Te….dije…que…no…me…llamaras…por…mi…nombre- Hermione estaba medio despierta, pero demasiado aturdida para abrir los ojos.

- Oh, menos mal, incluso en una situación así no pierdes tú cabezonería- dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca, que parecía ser una ligera sonrisa. Pero de pronto, el momento fue interrumpido por una figura que surgía de las sombras.

- Que momento más conmovedor, creo que se me van a saltar la lágrimas- dijo Lucius Malfoy- aunque creo que las contendré, no vale la pena desperdiciarlas con un perdedor como tú.- el dedo acusador del padre señalaba al hijo, Draco ni se inmutó. Muy despacio se incorporó y se colocó delante del sofá donde se encontraba Hermione.

- Supuse que había pasado esto cuando me encontré a la pequeña sangre sucia correteando por los alrededores de esta casa, cuando supuestamente debería estar MUERTA- dijo levantando la voz el señor Malfoy.

- Ya que has supuesto tantas cosas, padre, que supones que pasará ahora?- dijo amenazadoramente Draco.

- La traición no es algo aceptable en mi familia, y ahora comprenderás el por qué.- con un movimiento de mano hizo que Beuer saliera desde el otro rincón de la sala, y levantando la varita dijo.

- _Crucio_

- AHHHHHHH!!- fue lo que salió de la boca de Hermione, que ahora se retorcía de dolor en el sofá.

- NO- dijo Draco, acercándose a Hermione rápidamente. En un movimiento rápido desató las cuerdas que la rodeaban y comprobó el estado de la chica.

- No te preocupes, no morirá por eso, necesita varios cruciatus para morir o para dejarla en un estado …bueno, bastante malo, jaja- las crueles risas de Lucius retumbaron por toda la estancia.

- Estás bien, contesta- dijo desesperado Draco, al ver el estado de Hermione, se estaba apoderando de él la rabia, el odio, la ira, pero intentaba tranquilizarse,  pues un intento arriesgado por parte de él pondría más en peligro a la chica.

- Agh, digamos que estado mejor- dijo la pobre Hermione mientras empezaba a recobrar el sentido, cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba entre los brazos del chico, se apartó bruscamente de él- no me toques, no se lo que está pasando exactamente, pero por eso no creas que confío en ti- Draco sonrió al darse cuenta que ella estaba mejor. Se giró, y volvió a enfrentarse con la mirada de su padre.

- Tu ira es conmigo, deja a los demás al margen.

- Mi ira? Tu no sabes cuán peligrosa puede ser mi ira, y esto no es ni la mitad. Y a lo que respecta a esa muchacha, ya que no pudiste acabar la tarea que te había sido encomendada, tú decides.

- Que decida el qué?- dijo sin dar muestras de ninguna expresión en su cara.

- O acabas el trabajo ahora o…lo acabaré yo. Y ten por seguro que tú no saldrás bien parado- dijo con una sonrisa cruel- Te doy una segunda oportunidad, hijo.

Hermione veía horrorizada el panorama, cualesquiera que fuera la decisión de Draco, ella moriría. Y ahora de lo único que podía fiarse era de la decisión de la persona de la que, en estos momentos, dudaba de confiar. Menudo dilema, pero la voz de Draco hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos.

- Creo, padre, que ya sabes mi contestación- dijo sonriéndole, el terror se apoderó de Hermione, no sabía como interpretar esta decisión del muchacho. Pero la expresión del señor Malfoy se endureció.

- Nunca imaginé, que la traición vendría a mi casa, por un hijo insensato que quiere perder todo, por la vida de una…una mocosa hija de muggles…una sangre sucia- Hermione no se dio cuenta en esos momentos que sus ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas que insistían en salir. No comprendía muy bien, si era por el terror de que estaba a punto de morir, o por que el joven que se encontraba frente a ella, él cual la había despreciado desde hacía tanto tiempo, el que le había confesado que la había intentado asesinar, el que también le había confesado que con ella podía ser él mismo. La misma persona a la que había abofeteado por creer que se había estado burlando de ella, esa persona, que ahora se encontraba frente a ella y se enfrentaba a su propio padre para salvar la vida de ella. Los pedazos que habían sido desgarrados de su interior, empezaban a recomponerse poco a poco. Era absurdo todo aquello, estaba a punto de morir, y en parte se sentía extrañamente feliz, nunca pudo explicarse esa reacción.

Mientras tanto, el silencio reinó en el salón, padre e hijo se enfrentaban con las miradas, miradas llenas de frialdad, pero un ruido de pasos hizo que perdieran la concentración

Harry y Ron aparecieron en la sala, respirando dificultosamente por la gran carrera por encontrar el lugar donde habían escuchado el grito de Hermione.

- HERMIONE!!!- gritaron al ambos chicos a la vez.

Tras comprobar que su amiga estaba bien, observaron la escena, y comprendieron lo que estaba ocurriendo. 

- Debemos de salir de aquí- susurró Ron a la oreja de Harry.

- Ya me gustaría a mi- contestó el chico.

Mientras ellos intercambiaban opiniones, Hermione seguía observando a Draco y a su padre con expresión te terror. Por fin Draco se dirigió a su padre.

- Esta lucha es entre nosotros dos, déjalos ir.

- JAJAJAJAJA- otra vez la estruendosa risa del señor Malfoy resonó por toda la sala, poniendo los pelos de punta a los tres amigos- esto si que no me lo esperaba, ahora también eres amiguito de la tribu Potter. Hijo mío, nunca pensé que ibas a caer tan bajo.

La rabia comenzó a crecer dentro de Draco, su padre podría pensar que ahora era amigo de aquellos tres, pero él sabía que no era así, ahora estaba solo, frente al que ahora podía ser su peor enemigo, pero:

- No te creas que nos iremos, estaremos aquí para ayudarte... Dra..Draco- dijo dificultosamente Ron. Se tragó todo el orgullo que tenía, pero había comprendido la verdad sobre aquel muchacho, que hasta ahora le había echo la vida imposible a él y a sus amigos, pero las circunstancias lo habían cambiado todo.

- Es cierto, nos quedaremos aquí- añadió Harry.  Draco se giró sorprendido, nunca se hubiera imaginado esto, nunca, con una fugaz mirada a los tres le dio las gracias con ella. Y para su sorpresa, Hermione le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa. Pero rápidamente se giró a su padre para echarle una cruel mirada.

- Y bien?- dijo este.

Lucius Malfoy miraba a su hijo, primero con desilusión, pasó a vergüenza y tras ello a odio. Su propio hijo se había puesto del bando contrario, y le estaba desafiando, y todo por aquella muchacha. Con toda la fuerza que podía tener en ese momento levantó su varita y la encaró de nuevo a la chica, y:

- _Crucio- _ ante el horror de la chica que veía como por segunda vez se le aplicaba aquel hechizo, se tapó la cara con los brazos, aunque sabía que el intento sería en vano, pero nunca llegó a su destinatario. 

- Agh!- al quitarse los brazos de la cara, Draco estaba frente a ella. La había protegido, él había podido interceptar el ataque y lo había recibido él.

- Idiota- dijo indiferente su padre.

Draco se desplomó en el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo por el dolor, Hermione seguía paralizada. De nuevo el la había protegido, pero aquella vez él no había resultado herido. Se agachó cuando reaccionó, ante las miradas de asombro de Harry y Ron que todavía no habían reaccionado del todo por la acción de Malfoy, pero seguían alerta por lo que pudiera hacer su padre.

- Estás bien? Por qué lo hiciste? Podrías haber muerto- dijo una desesperada Hermione, otra vez esas lágrimas que querían salir, pero ella se lo impedía.

- Un ataque como este no va a acabar tan fácilmente conmigo- dijo levantando la cara para mirar a la chica.

- Pero no tienes por que hacerlo, no me debes nada.

- Claro que te debo, te debo mucho- dijo seriamente el chico- tu me salvaste, en todos los sentidos. No me importa morir si con eso te devuelvo el favor.

- Que idiota puedes llegar a ser- y con ello le abrazó, lo más fuerte que pudo, derramando por fin las lágrimas. Ignorando el dolor que le estaba haciendo a Draco, pero esto él lo ignoraba, disfrutando de ese abrazo. 

- Me habría gustado decirte un par de cosas, pero creo no es ni el momento ni el lugar- dijo con una mueca sarcástica.

- Ahora mismo estoy echa un lío, pero tendremos que tener una buena charla, me lo prometes?- dijo buscando angustiosamente los ojos de Draco. Pero este solo bajo la vista y no dijo nada- Prométemelo- insistió Hermione.

- Está bien, claro que lo prometo- dijo fingiendo una sonrisa.

- Disculparme que interrumpa de nuevo esta escena conmovedora, pero tenemos un asunto que zanjar.

Draco miró por el rabillo del ojo a su padre, y después se dirigió a Harry en un murmullo.

- Marchaos de aquí, y llevárosla- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Hermione.

- Qué? No podemos dejarte aquí, te matará?- dijo Harry desesperado

- No permitiré que vosotros me molestéis, marcharos de una vez-  dijo haciendo un gesto de la mano para que se diesen prisa en huir.

- No, no puedo dejarte aquí, no puedo- dijo nerviosa Hermione.

- Eh tú!- dijo dirigiéndose a Ron- cógela y llévatela y procura que no le pase nada- no se dio cuenta que las mejillas de la chica se tiñeron de un pálido rojo.

- No tienes por que darme órdenes, Malfoy- dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Ron empezó a acercarse a Hermione y la cogió de la mano para alzarla del suelo, pero esta  rechazó la ayuda y volvió a dirigirse a Draco.

- No tienes por que quedarte solo, podemos enfrentarnos todos juntos, por favor, deja que nos quedemos- dijo una implorante Hermione.

Draco bajó la cabeza para no enfrentarse con aquellos ojos vidriosos y Harry entendió, hizo una señal a Ron y este volvió a coger a la chica.

- No creeréis que os marchareis así, verdad?- dijo Lucius que hasta el momento no había dicho nada.

- Corred- dijo Draco ignorando la voz de su padre.

- LO HAS PROMETIDO, OYES? ME HAS PROMETIDO TENER ESA CHARLA- dijo Hermione mientras era arrastrada por sus dos amigos- RECUERDA QUE ME LOS HAS PROMETIDO.

Draco la miraba angustiado, era posible que jamás volviese a escuchar esa voz, pero no importaba, ahora ya no importaba nada, solo que podría escapar a salvo, por ahora, porque una voz hizo que reaccionara. Lucius Malfoy se disponía a volver a atacar donde todavía se encontraban los tres jóvenes.

- Todo es inútil, ingenuos….- dijo mientras volvía a alzar la varita, Draco corrió, no sabía que haría esta vez, pero no había llegado hasta allí para fracasar de nuevo-…_AVARA KEDABRA_

La maldición imperdonable fue escuchada por los tres amigos que habían logrado alcanzar la puerta de salida del salón, la voz de Draco retumbó por todos los rincones, pero Harry y Ron no podían detenerse, cada uno cogiendo una mano de Hermione siguieron corriendo. Y ella, derramando sus pequeñas lágrimas, murmuraba para sí misma:

- Me lo ha prometido, me lo ha prometido.

Draco vió como una luz, de un verde cegador se dirigía hacía él, todo se acababa, tal y como él lo había supuesto. Pero ella se salvaría. Era en lo único que había pensado hasta el final. Ella se salvaría.

------------------------------------------------------FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Que mal que he dejado este capítulo, jejejeje, que cruel que soy, pero bueno, las cosas han tomado un curso diferente, este capítulo no se si me habrá quedado muy bien, pero creo que es bastante oscuro.

También ha sido largo, eh?

Espero que os haya gustado, he vuelto con más fuerza, las montañas austriacas inspiran. Estoy preparando otro fic, próximamente empezaré a subirlo, se titulará "Al Anochecer", los personajes serán más mayores y posiblemente será más oscuro, pero no faltará romance, ni mucho menos. Espero que terminéis de leer este fic, pues creo que finalizará en el siguiente capítulo, que penita. Pero apoyarme para el siguiente.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y ese apoyo que tanto agradezco. Espero más opiniones, y muchos ánimos para todos, y muchos besos.

A disfrutar de lo que queda del verano y la vacaciones.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	15. No me importa

**15. No me importa**

La verde luz envolvió su visión, esa maldición era su final, lo sabía pero no tenía miedo a lo que iba a pasar, ninguno.

De pronto, una voz se oyó, lejana para Draco, pero esa voz hizo que fuera despedido contra la pared más cercana esquivando la maldición.

Cayó aturdido al suelo, al abrir los ojos no diferenció quien se encontraba frente a él. Pero la voz de su padre lo solucionó todo.

- Tú… Severus Snape- dijo recuperando su voz fría como el acero- ya veo que al final del todo eres un traidor, lógico, un traidor ayuda a otro traidor.

Snape no contestó a la acusación de Lucius, sino que su mirada se dirigió a Draco, que seguía tendido en el suelo, todavía demasiado confuso y aturdido para darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido.

- Draco, se encuentra bien?- dijo susurrando Snape, no pensaba emplear el apellido Malfoy, frente a su antiguo camarada.

- Profesor…- fue lo único que pudo decir el muchacho.

Lucius seguía observando a profesor y alumno sin decir una palabra, en ese momento Beuer se colocó a su lado.

- Lucius…- dijo Beuer.

- Me pregunto como acabará todo esto- empezó el señor Malfoy- creo que va a ser muy interesante, y yo que pensaba que esto solo iba a ser una pequeña reunión padre e hijo.- dibujo su ya típica cruel sonrisa- supongo que te enfrentarás a nosotros, verdad Severus?

- Tus constantes provocaciones no funcionarán conmigo Lucius, aunque, claro está, que no es justo combatir uno contra uno.

Tras decir esto, la puerta trasera del salón se abrió estruendosamente, y por ella aparecieron Lupin, Moody, Tonks, y algunos magos más. 

La Orden del Fénix había llegado.

- Vaya, parece ser que la injusticia se ha vuelto hacia nosotros- dijo con     un tono sarcástico Lucius, intentado disimular en temblor que empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo.

- Creo que el atacar a unos chicos de dieciséis años, faltos de experiencia es más injusto- dijo una voz detrás de la Orden- pero el atacar a su propio hijo, eso ya se sale de toda regla- Albus Dumbledore hizo presencia en la sala.

- Así que Severus Snape se ha vendido al ejército del poderoso Albus Dumbledore, muy típico de ti de ir arrastrándote, como las ratas.

Snape seguía impasible, no dio muestras de lo que verdaderamente pensaba, solo permaneció junto el cuerpo tendido de Draco. Este último seguía confundido, no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo allí.

- Ahora la cuestión, Malfoy, es lo que va a pasar aquí, pues has cometido un grave delito, tanto de querer confabular contra mi escuela, querer destruir a los nacidos de muggles, de secuestrar a uno de ellos y aplicarle el hechizo _cruciatus,  y por último, emplear el _Avra___ Kedavra.- el rostro de Dumbledore que siempre permanecía afable, en esos momentos, sus ojos mostraban todo el odio del mundo.- que tienes que decir a eso?_

Lucius no comprendía como se había enterado del hechizo _cruciatus, empleado contra Hermione, pero lo que si sabía con certeza era que su hijo había empleado bien su tiempo, le había traicionado al cien por cien, y ahora estaba perdido, jamás conseguiría escapar de allí, y lo más lógico era entregarse. Pero Beuer no pensaba lo mismo._

- Jamás permitiré que mi señor Malfoy se deje humillar por calaña como vosotros- en un repentino moviendo de varita lanzó un hechizo contra todos, pero Dumbledore hizo que se disipara sin  ningún esfuerzo, Lupin le lanzó un conjuro y Beuer cayó al suelo inconsciente, Lucius fue apresado y llevado con la Orden del Fénix para ser juzgado en el ministerio, antes de que nadie pudiera abandonar la sala, Lucius se giró y miró acusadoramente a su hijo:

- Has cavado tú propia tumba, hijo- dijo tranquilamente- al conocer tú traición ningún mago tenebroso te dejará vivir en paz- dicho esto salió del salón.

 Draco cayó exhausto y se sumió en un profundo sueño, por fin la pesadilla había terminado.

Al cabo de unos días, toda la escuela supo lo que había ocurrido en "la casa de los gritos", la incertidumbre se había apoderado de todos los estudiantes, especialmente de Slytherin, que no comprendían como su gran Draco Malfoy, había traicionado a su padre por salvar la vida de una sangre sucia, pero Albus Dumbledore no permitió que se comentara más el asunto una vez pasado unos días.

Por otro lado, la enfermería había sido el centro de reunión de muchos estudiantes, visitando a Hermione, que muy pronto fue dada de alta, pues su recuperación fue casi inmediata.

En el rincón más alejado de la enfermería, para no ser molestado por nadie, ya que todavía no había recuperado la conciencia, se encontraba Draco, sumido en un apacible sueño, y junto a su cama, un jarrón lleno de pequeñas flores silvestres que eran continuamente cambiadas por cierta chica agradecida.

Los días pasaron, y por fin, Draco despertó. Se sentía más cansado que nunca, pero se dio cuenta que no le dolía nada. A su lado, se encontraba sentado el director Dumbledore.

- Veo que por fin vuelve con nosotros, señor Malfoy- dijo con su tono afable de siempre.

- Director…- al empezar a entender las cosas, se incorporó rápidamente en la cama, pero tuvo que apoyarse levemente junto al respaldo, pues un repentino mareo se apodero de él.

- Tranquilo Draco, ahora ya no tienes porque tener miedo- le dijo tomando con su mano el hombro del joven.- supongo que querrás saber que ha pasado, no es cierto?

- La verdad es que no me vendría mal un resumen, profesor- dijo sin perder su típica ironía a pesar de las circunstancias.

- Tú padre fue juzgado y posteriormente llevado a Azkaban, allí permanecerá durante mucho tiempo- hizo una pequeña pausa para que el chico asimilara las cosas- gracias a que enviaste a la pequeña Weasley en busca de la carta que te envió tu padre, que por cierto, creo que tuvo un altercado con tus compañeros de casa para conseguirla- Draco hizo una pequeña mueca que reflejaba una sonrisa- ella pudo dársela a el profesor Snape, al contarle ella lo que os había oído decir a ti con Potter y Weasley, se puso manos a la obra y vino directamente a mí. Ya estábamos preparados a que ocurriera algo así, llegamos allí y esperamos al momento adecuado para atrapar a Lucius, pues necesitábamos una razón de mucho peso para que fuera juzgado más severamente, pues estábamos intentando desde hacía tiempo atraparlo por sus actividades como mortífago. Pero eso ya lo sabías tú. Snape consiguió interceptar la maldición imperdonable que lanzó tu padre, y lo demás ya lo conoces- el silencio reinó unos segundos entre ambos, entonces, tras divagar por sus pensamientos Draco dijo:

- Yo no pensé, que se tomaran tantas molestias para…ayudarme- dijo desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

El profesor Dumbledore sonrió y miró por encima de sus anteojos en forma de media luna.

- Una vez, hace unos tres o cuatro años, ya me hago mayor para recordar las fechas, les dije a ciertos jovencitos rebeldes, que la escuela Hogwarts no le negaría nunca la ayuda al que la necesitara- Draco volvió la vista para mirar sorprendido al director, deduciendo a quien se refería.- Draco, supongo que pensarás que después de lo que ha pasado, estarás solo, pero no es cierto, tienes a gente que se preocupan por ti, ignorando lo que ha pasado, algunos  compañeros de Slytherin han estado intentando entrar en la enfermería varias veces para poder visitarte, creo que era Crabbe y Goyle- Draco abrió ligeramente la boca en forma de sorpresa, al fin y al cabo, ellos seguían a su lado- y no sólo ellos, tras los sucesos has ganado a mucha gente, y a partir de ahora ellos te apoyaran y tú les apoyarás a ellos.- Dumbledore suspiró y prosiguió- creo que has cambiado de bando, verdad?

Draco lentamente hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, la verdad es que nunca había elegido estar en un bando en otro, simplemente se lo habían impuesto.

- Muy bien, tenemos grandes planes para ti, Draco, y esos planes se juntan con los de Harry, Ron, Hermione y otros tantos alumnos que no hace mucho fundaron un curioso club- dijo riéndose, y cambio rápidamente con un gesto más serio- la cosas cambiaran, pero a mejor, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Draco frunció el gesto, en señal de duda , había algo ahí que no acababa de convencerle.

- Que ahora esté en un bando u otro, no quiere decir que tenga que darles uno golpecito en la espalda a Potter y a Weasley hagan algo bien verdad?- dijo con un semblante muy serio.

- Bueno, creo que podréis evitar esas situaciones, al fin y al cabo sigues siendo Draco Malfoy, y creo que ellos tampoco se sentirían muy cómodos. Pero de todo ello ya hablaremos en otro momento, descansa.- el profesor se disponía a marcharse de la enfermería, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de levantarse de la silla, la mano de Draco le agarró de la túnica.

- Yo….quería preguntar, si…

- Hermione Granger se encuentra perfectamente- dijo con una sonrisa el director- cuando la veas debes agradecerle esas flores, ha estado viniendo constantemente a cambiarlas.

Dumbledore abandonó la habitación, Draco no sabía como reaccionaría cuando viese a Hermione, él pensaba que moriría después de que ella se fuera, pero se encontraba allí, sentado en una cama, y tendría que hablar con ella tal y como le había prometido.

Esa misma tarde fue dado de alta, y pudo volver a su habitación, pero antes quería pasear, no había visto todavía nadie, pero al girar una esquina se encontró de lleno con Crabbe y Goyle, los dos le sonrieron y le dieron en pequeño golpe en la espalda, el se toco el hombro y les devolvió la sonrisa, al fin y al cabo si que podría considerarlos como amigos, ellos no le habían abandonado.

Prefirió seguir solo en su paseo, necesitaba meditar, despejarse un poco, pero no le dio tiempo a seguir muy lejos, una mano le sujetó el brazo. Harry y Ron le habían parado, pero después del gesto que tenían los dos chicos, más por parte de Ron, de duda y estrañez, Harry alzó su mano hacia Draco, el también dudando se la tendió a él, y  los dos chicos, que habían sido enemigos desde hacía casi seis años, se dieron la mano tal y como tendría que haber sido el primer día en que se conocieron.

Por su parte Ron no se la dio, simplemente le hizo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa, había cosas que tardarían en cambiar.

Bajó las escaleras principales, y para su sorpresa allí se encontraba Hermione, sentada en el penúltimo escalón, ella no se había dado cuenta que Draco estaba a su lado mirándola. Mirando al frente se aclaró la garganta, a lo que la chica dio un respingo y se giró para encontrarse con el chico cara a cara.

- Ya has salido!- dijo con voz temblorosa, no sabía exactamente como actuar, esa situación resultaba demasiado extraña.

- Bueno, habría salido antes, pero resulta que soy alérgico a las flores silvestres y tuve que quedarme para que me desintoxicaran- dijo aguantando todo lo que podía la risa.

- Qué?? Yo no sabía…yo pensé…lo siento- dijo asustada, cuando se ponía nerviosa tendía mucho a tartamudear, pero paro en seco de disculparse cuando vio que Draco estaba conteniendo la risa- serásss….Draco Malfoy, tendrías que haber sido alérgico a ellas y quedarte postrado en la cama un mes más.

- Vaya, vaya, así agradeces que te salvara la vida, jejeje- el ambiente se había apaciguado, y las cosas volvían a estar como siempre.

Ambos pasearon juntos, salieron a los terrenos de la escuela, y llegaron  al árbol donde una vez se sentaron juntos a hacer el trabajo. Draco le contó todo lo que le había explicado el director Dumbledore, y ella escuchó en silencio, interrumpiendo solamente para reprocharle sus comentarios para con Harry y Ron.

- Bueno, resumiendo, ahora no tengo un hogar donde ir, seré perseguido por los compañeros de mi padre y no se como será mi vida aquí dentro a partir de ahora.

- Pero las cosas han cambiado, no estarás solo, ahora tienes a Harry y a Ron… y a mí- las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron, ya no le importaba luchar contra lo que se estaba apoderando de ella, lo había comprendido cuando Draco le dijo que se marchara para salvarse, lo comprendió todo.

Draco la miró, como explicarle tantas cosas si él era el primero en no saber decirlas? Pero no estaba seguro que era lo que sentía ella, y podía ser que siguiera teniéndole en cuenta que le mintió y la utilizó.

Sus manos empezaron a sudar, se estaba poniendo nervioso, como podía resultarle tan difícil algo que en otras circunstancias abría sido pan comido? Pero claro, no eran otras circunstancias.

Hermione lo miró divertida, era gracioso ver al chico más orgulloso del mundo perdiendo la compostura en situaciones comprometidas, pero la paciencia tenía un límite y ella ya estaba llegando a él.

Ella se inclinó y agarrando el cuello de la camisa lo acercó a ella y unió sus labios con los de él. Fue un beso rápido y fugaz pero lo suficientemente aclaratorio para Draco, que todavía tenía una cara llena de sorpresa, y si se hubiera visto en un espejo en es momento se daría cuenta que parecía un inmenso idiota.

- Mira que puedes ser rarito, Draco Malfoy- dijo Hermione intentando ocultar la cara enrojecida y su nervioso, nunca se hubiera imaginado que podría hacer algo como aquello. Draco reaccionó.

- A que te refieres con eso de "rarito"? Eres tú la que me pareces la rarita.

- Bueno teniendo en cuenta que nunca te piensas las cosas para actuar… digamos que te pones nervioso cuando te sientes incómodo y…

- Cállate Granger..- esta vez el la besó, un beso lleno de ternura, tanto tiempo deseado y que por fin le era entregado, su mano se enredó en los cabellos de la chica, la otra en su cintura, atrayéndola más a él. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo de rodeos, habladurías, meteduras de pata, ella no le odiaba, ella le correspondía, pero…

Repentinamente él se separó de ella, Hermione se extrañó, pero no dijo nada, sino que se quedó mirando perpleja.

- Yo no tengo nada…no tengo nada que entregarte, nada que ofrecerte, nada…- dijo tristemente el chico, Hermione le volvió mirar divertida.

Hermione sin pensárselo dos veces introdujo su mano derecha por el interior de la camisa de Draco, posándola en su pecho.

- Granger!!!!- dijo asustado.

- Tienes esto….tú corazón…eso es lo único que yo quiero- dicho esto volvió a sacar la mano del interior de la camisa. Draco la miró y esbozó una sonrisa.

- Pues si que te conformas con poco

- Idiota. 

Los dos empezaron a reír. Draco la volvió a mirar y dijo:

- Yo si quiero algo de ti

- El qué?- dijo ella, sus mejillas se tiñeron nuevamente de rojo.

- Tú nombre.

- Eh?

- Serás mal pensada, seguro que estabas pensando en otra cosa- Hermione le sacó la lengua como contestación, pero él alargó la mano y le acarició la mejilla.

- Hermione…que extraño se me hace

- Bueno, yo siempre he pensado que nunca me han gustado los cambios.- dijo ella sonriéndole

- Y que piensas ahora?-él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Pues….que "no me importan"…Draco

Se volvieron a acercar y se fundieron de nuevo en un tierno beso, una alianza, un nuevo comienzo, una nueva aventura….pero eso chicos, es otra historia.

-------------------------------------------------FINAL-------------------------------------

Buahhhhhh, se acabó, finito, caput, no hay más, snif snif, no sé si os habrá gustado, pero yo me doy por satisfecha.

Quiero aclarar que los datos utilizados sobre la Orden de Fénix son correctas, quiero decir los componentes, esque me encantan y creí apropiado incluirlos.

Y bueno, cualquier cosilla ya sabes a traves de reviews o por correo, lo que querais, a shiro_cl@hotmail.com.

 Han sido unos tres meses de fic, pero los he disfrutado, gracias a todos los que me han escrito, a los que me han apoyado, a los que me han dado ideas, a todos, y espero que me sigais apoyando en mi próximo fic "Al Anochecer", que será bastante oscuro y misterioso(eso espero, la idea todavía no está muy pulida, jejeje)

Quiero dar especial agradecimiento a todos los que me habeis dejado reviews como: Star Ariala,  Kurai Neko, Rosa, Cygni, Koré, Melania Weasley, J@ina, Marta O., Drin, Tamara, Lolit, ross malfoy, kanoe(patri), i-chan, larvas69, y mucha, mucha gente más que opinado pero no ha dejado reviews pero yo se que habeis estado ahí. Gracias a todos.

Pues nada, ya lo dejo, aunque me pese mucho, porque le había cogido mucho cariño al hacer este fic, y….jo que si que ya me voy, que si ….

Muchos besos a tod@s y por favor seguir leyendo y disfrutando, como lo he hecho yo siempre.

Nos leeremos pronto.

_"Cuán hermoso es el reino_

_que__ nos abre la imaginación"_


End file.
